


Sailor Moon vs Terminator: La Amenaza de Black Moon

by Tarma_Jones



Series: Sailor Moon vs Terminator [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma_Jones/pseuds/Tarma_Jones
Summary: Serenity Tsukino, la madre soltera de Serena Tsukino, está internada en un psiquiátrico. Algunos años antes, un viajero del tiempo le había revelado que su hija y sus amigas, serían las salvadoras de la humanidad en un futuro dominado por Black Moon y sus máquinas. Se convirtió entonces en una especie de guerrera y educó a su hija preparándola para la lucha. Esta es la razón por la que está recluida en un manicomio. Cuando un nuevo androide mejorado, un T-1000, llega del futuro para asesinar a Serena, una cyborg modelo T-800 será enviada para protegerla.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Los personajes y la franquicia de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama y franquicia de Terminator pertenece a James Cameron.

**Prólogo**

En el siglo 30 en la ciudad de Tokyo Crystal, capital del 2do Milenio de Plata la Neo Reina Serenity (Serena Tsukino) gobernaba a la Tierra con justicia, bondad y sabiduría junto a su esposo el Rey Endymion, ella purificó a los habitantes con el poder del Cristal de Plata para liberarlos de toda ansia de maldad y llevó a cabo grandes cambios que modificarían la vida de todos, esos cambios llevarían al descontento de un grupo de personas que conformarían el grupo Black Moon mas adelante. Algún tiempo después la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal fue atacada por un criminal conocido como el Fantasma de la Muerte quien tenía en la frente la marca de una luna creciente de color negro. Fue apresado por la Neo Reina y enviado a un planeta desolado del Sistema Solar, llamado Némesis. Desterrado durante siglos, el Fantasma de la Muerte acabó por fusionarse con el planeta Némesis, convirtiéndose ambos en uno solo y adoptó la identidad del Gran Sabio, luego ese mismo grupo de personas que no querían ser purificados de toda su maldad optaron por abandonar el planeta Tierra y se refugiaron justamente en Némesis una vez allí ellos fueron convencidos por el Gran Sabio de ponerse a su servicio y destronar a la Neo Reina y dominar la Tierra, de por sí eran personas llenas de maldad y ansias de poder así no le costó mucho trabajo al Gran Sabio convencerlos, el cual les dice que posee un software, un programa informático llamado Cristal Oscuro capaz de controlar a cualquier arsenal que el Sabio crease y quisiese, gracias a Cristal Oscuro el Gran Sabio con Black Moon desarrollan bombas de gran poder destructivo, pretendiendo así acabar con todos los que se les opusieran, debilitar y destronar a la Neo Reina.

Black Moon con el Gran Sabio volvieron a la Tierra, lanzaron las bombas e iniciaron una guerra nuclear a gran escala destruyendo así gran parte de la humanidad, solo el poder del Cristal de Plata de la Neo Reina impidió que la destrucción fuera total y los reyes con la ayuda de sus guardianas las Sailor Senshis se dispusieron a salvar a la humanidad, pero Black Moon no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, gracias a Cristal Oscuro había creado además su propia capacidad militar basada en máquinas que incluía unos cyborgs asesinos llamados Terminators o Exterminadores, estos tenían una apariencia completamente humana, tejido y carne real sobre un esqueleto robótico, mediante ellos Black Moon se procede a batallar contra las Sailor Senshis, los sobrevivientes que también peleaban y la Neo Reina Serenity, batalla que se alargaría por años, en un determinado momento Black Moon gracias a Cristal Oscuro desarrolla la capacidad de viajar rápida y fácilmente por el tiempo y tanto ellos como la Neo Reina y las Sailors pretenden usarla para ganar la batalla en el caso de Black Moon, y prevenirla en el caso de las Sailors y la Neo Reina

Una cyborg, uno de los Terminators fue enviado del futuro por Black Moon, al año 1978 a Tokyo para eliminar a Serenity Tsukino la madre de la Neo Reina Serenity para así evitar su nacimiento...pero falló, ya que a su vez La Neo Reina de Tokyo Crystal envió a un guerrero para protegerla, él tuvo éxito pero murió a consecuencia de sus esfuerzos.

Ahora el Clan Black Moon tiene un nuevo objetivo: su hija Serena la futura reina de Tokyo Cristal, por lo que envía un nuevo Terminator para eliminarla y apoderarse del Cristal de Plata mientras que por el lado del bien, una guerrera es enviada del futuro para protegerla... solo es cuestión de ver quien la encuentra primero...la batalla del mañana comienza hoy.


	2. La llegada

_PERSONAJES_

_Rei Hino:_ Terminator T-800

 _Diamante Black Moon:_ Terminator T-1000

 _Serena Tsukino:_ Futura reina de Tokyo Cristal

_Ami Mizuno: Amiga de Serena_

_Luna:_ Gata parlante guía de las Sailors Scouts

 _Serenity Tsukino:_ Madre de Serena

**Ciudad de Tokyo, año 1994**

Era una noche tranquila de verano en la ciudad de Tokyo, una gran cantidad de gente vestidos con ropa de cuero o con ropa de Jeans, en motocicletas concurre esa noche a un maid cafe llamado _Koraru_ situado en el barrio Akihabara de Tokyo al que también concurrían muchos camioneros, se reunieron a tomar, a cenar, a jugar al pool, escuchar música, pasar un buen rato.

Hubiera sido una noche de diversión mas para la gente que había concurrido esa noche al café de no ser por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en ese lugar.

Justo cuando apenas salió un camión del estacionamiento para continuar con su recorrido, una brisa repentina comenzó a levantarse (algo que no se esperaba ya que era una noche de calor y no había nada de viento), en donde estaban dos camiones estacionados uno al lado del otro empezaron a aparecer unos extraños rayos eléctricos, ellos se concentraban en un punto justo delante de los dos camiones estacionados hasta que una burbuja de energía aparece en dicho lugar, la cual no tarda en desaparecer y los rayos de electricidad desaparecen también, por lo que todo vuelve a la quietud.

En el lugar en el que estuvo la burbuja había ahora un pequeño pozo y la parte de la trompa de los camiones que entró en contacto con la burbuja ya no estaba se veían como si los hubieran cortado con una sierra en forma circular, pero lo más extraño era que en el pozo del suelo apareció una chica agachada mirando al suelo, con una de sus rodillas apoyada en el suelo y totalmente desnuda.

Lentamente la chica levanta la vista y se pone de pie, a pesar de estar desnuda la chica aparentemente no sentía ningún pudor y no tenía señal de emoción alguna en su rostro, su aspecto era el de una chica japonesa de unos 22 años, con ojos purpuras y pelo largo negro el cual le tapaba parcialmente los glúteos bien formados, tenía un cuerpo de buen físico, sus pechos eran redondos y firmes, bien formados y piernas lindas.

La chica se queda por un par de segundos mirando hacia el firmamento* y luego mira a su alrededor, mira las motos estacionadas y luego mira al café frente a su vista

\- Confirmada fecha correcta, Julio 13 año 1994, se requieren vestimenta adecuada, armamento y transporte- dijo fríamente la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada del bar.

En el café Koraru se divertían jugando al pool y escuchando música de rock, otros solo charlaban fumaban y tomaban cerveza, cuan grande fue la sorpresa de ellos al ver cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y entró la chica de pelo negro totalmente desnuda, ella ingresó en el café y comenzó a mirar a la gente que estaba en el lugar, como evaluando las ropas que usaban.

-Linda nena que lindo paisaje tienes, ven aquí vamos a divertirnos jajaja- le dijo un hombre de barba medio gordo, pero la chica lo ignoró y siguió recorriendo el lugar en medio de exclamaciones y alaridos masculinos, mirando a la gente que la contemplaba, lo que más le sorprendía a las mujeres que estaban en el lugar era la expresión fría y sin emoción que mostraba la chica a pesar de estar desnuda.

Ella siguió recorriendo el lugar hasta que divisó a una muchacha de su estatura, tenía el cabello teñido de color verde, la nariz y las orejas llenas de pierciengs y aritos y vestía pantalones ajustados de cuero negro, guantes negros, remera blanca escotada y campera de cuero negro, ella estaba con un par de mujeres y tres varones mas jugando al pool cuando la chica desnuda llegó; la mujer de pelo verde la veía sorprendida.

La de ojos púrpuras se le acercó, la miró de arriba a abajo luego la vio fijo y le dijo:

\- Necesito tu ropa, tus botas y la motocicleta de alguno de tus amigos-

Al oír esto la mujer y los que la acompañaban estallaron en carcajadas, sin embargo la desconocida no mostraba ninguna emoción.

\- Olvidaste decir "por favor"- dijo la mujer de pelo verde mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y con una expresión irónica en su rostro le largaba una bocanada de humo en la cara y le apagaba el cigarrillo en el hombro izquierdo a la chica desnuda, pero rápidamente la expresión de su rostro se intranquilizó al ver que ella permanecía inexpresiva sin mostrar ningún signo de dolor, luego sin decir nada la de pelo negro agarró la mano de la muchacha de pelo verde, la apartó de su hombro y la apretó, la mujer gritó de dolor al sentir los huesos de su mano fracturados "¡Quítenmela de encima!" gritaba, luego la chica de pelo negro la tomó del cuello y lanzó a la mujer fácilmente al otro lado de la barra donde atendían como cayó justo sobre la cocina, la mujer se llevó una quemazón en las manos y cayó al suelo.

Inmediatamente la chica de pelo negro sintió un golpe con un taco de pool en su nuca, era de uno de los acompañantes de la mujer de hace rato, el taco se rompió en pedazos pero ella sin mostrar dolor alguno lo agarró y le propinó un golpe que lo mandó a volar contra las mesas, otro de los que se encontraban ahí le clavó su navaja en la cintura a la chica de pelo negro, pero ella sin mostrar dolor alguno le toma la mano y la saca fácilmente, le quita la navaja, le tuerce el brazo, lo tira contra la mesa de pool y le clava la navaja en la zona del omoplato izquierdo, los demás se alejaban intimidados ante la fuerza sobrehumana que mostraba la chica, esta se dirigió a donde se encontraba la mujer de pelo verde de antes, ella asustada sacó un revolver pero la chica de pelo negro se lo quitó antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, al ver que ya nada podía hacer y llena de miedo, la mujer de pelo verde le tiró las llaves de una motocicleta que la chica de pelo negro atrapó con la mano libre que le quedaba.

\- Es de mi novio, lle...llévatela-

Rato después la de pelo negro ya vestida con la ropa de la mujer de antes salió del café y se dirigió a la motocicleta indicada, pero un hombre sale bruscamente del café, hace un disparo al aire con una escopeta y le dice a la chica

\- No dejare que te robes su moto y no voy a permitir que te la lleves perra, bájate antes de que te envíe al otro mundo-

La chica de pelo negro sin inmutarse bajó de la moto y se dirigió hacia al hombre que la amenazó.

\- Así me gusta, mujer- dijo el hombre, pero de nada le sirvió ya que ella de un rápido movimiento le quitó la escopeta, el hombre estaba asustado ahora pero la chica solo se dirigió a la motocicleta, guardó la escopeta, encendió el motor y se fue.

Un par de kilómetros después de partir, la chica de pelo negro detuvo la motocicleta al ver una cabina telefónica, se bajó y se dirigió a ella, agarró la guía telefónica que estaba dentro y buscó un nombre: Serena Tsukino y la dirección de la casa, sin decir ni anotar nada la chica cerró la guía, salió de la cabina, se subió a la moto y prosiguió su camino.

En ese mismo momento en otro barrio de Tokyo, algo similar estaba ocurriendo, había muchos rayos eléctricos acompañados de una brisa repentina, mientras eso pasaba un patrullero se acercaba al lugar y al ver lo que estaba pasando el policía detuvo el patrullero y se bajó, tomo una linterna que tenía a mano y se dispuso a investigar el lugar.

-Habla el Cabo Shinji, código 6...8-7-3 Nishishinjuku, Shinjuku; hay un disturbio de tipo eléctrico- dijo el policía por su radio comunicador, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

Entonces vio algo extraño en un alambrado, tenía un agujero grande como si lo hubieran cortado con un soplete, miró a todos lados pero no vio a nadie, se puso en alerta y saco su porra eléctrica, inspeccionó así más de cerca donde estaba el agujero en el alambrado.

En eso se siente a alguien que se mueve sigilosamente por detrás del policía que al estar inspeccionando la zona del agujero no nota su presencia, era un hombre joven de pelo plateado y ojos oscuros, tenía un cuerpo atlético con músculos un poco marcados y estaba totalmente desnudo, éste se dirige al policía por detrás y cuando reacciona ya es tarde, el hombre de cabello plateado pareció darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejó desmayado, luego miró a todos lados y agarró la porra eléctrica del policía.

Rato después el chico de cabello plateado ya vestido con el uniforme del policía de recién caminó hacia el coche patrulla de éste y se subió, una vez adentro tecleó un nombre en la computadora del patrullero, a un lado del volante.

"Tsukino, Serena" tecleó el hombre de cabello plateado y cliqueó en "Realizar Consulta", apareció entonces la dirección de la casa de Serena y sus datos: "Sexo: Femenino; Edad: 16 años; Madre Natural: Tsukino, Serenity; Padre Natural: Desconocido; Tutores legales: Kenji e Ikukko Kisuke" el chico miró los datos y apagó la computadora, luego inspeccionó la guantera del auto como buscando algo pero no encontró nada, entonces encendió el motor y se fue.

El hombre conduce hasta que ve un edificio negro con kanjis dorados escritos en japonés claro está, en la entrada había un hombre vestido de negro, se notaba que tenía un revolver y llevaba además lentes oscuros a pesar de que era de noche. El chico de cabello plateado detiene el patrullero, se baja y se dirige al hombre que estaba en la puerta el cual lo mira con mala cara, el de cabello plata le dice "Quiero tu arma", inmediatamente el hombre de negro saca el revólver y le apunta en la cabeza al chico.

\- ¿Qué te parece un tiro en medio de los ojos, policía? ¿Sabes qué soy, y que no te conviene meterte conmigo no? ¡Lárgate de aquí idiota!-

Sin decir nada el chico de cabello plateado de un rápido movimiento le quita el revólver al hombre pero algo le había ocurrido a la mano del hombre plateado, se había transformado en una cuchilla larga con la cual el chico degüella al hombre de negro, matándolo al instante; mientras la mano vuelve a la normalidad, rápidamente se sube al patrullero y se va del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente calurosa ella como había sido la noche anterior, en el distrito Azabu Jūban, una chica de pelo corto azul y ojos claros como de unos 16 años de edad, vestida con ropa casual llevaba un vestido color claro y llevaba unos libros, se dirige a una casa, al llegar a destino toca el timbre y sonríe, la atiende una mujer de pelo azul ondulado quien le sonríe también al verla.

\- Hola Ami ¿Cómo estás?- le dice ella

-Hola señora Ikukko, estoy bien muchas gracias; vengo a ver a Serena-

\- Claro Ami pasa la despertaré ya tendría que haberse levantado- dice la señora sonriendo.

En uno de los cuartos del piso de arriba una chica rubia con peinado atado en forma de dos coletas a los costados dormía aun cuando una gata negra con una marca en forma de media luna en la frente saltó encima de la rubia y habló.

\- Serena despierta de una vez, ya llegó Ami-

-mmhhhhh Darien te amoo- balbuceaba la rubia entre sueños

-Despierta Serena hay pastelillos- le dice la gata al oído

-Que bieeeen, pastelillos!- despierta de repente exaltada y exclamando de alegría la rubia

\- Ya sabía que tenía que decir eso para que te despertaras, nos conocemos bien Serena- dice la gata

\- ¿y los pastelillos?- pregunta la rubia algo desilusionada al ver que no había nada

\- Que pastelillos ni que ocho cuartos, parece que Ami ya está aquí así que levántate y cámbiate- dice la gata

\- Pero Luna, hoy saldré con Darien mas tarde-

\- Primero lo primero Serena, Ami vino a buscarte para ir a casa de Makoto porque deben estudiar-

\- Estudiar que aburridoo- dice Serena

\- ¡Rápido que ya vas tarde!- exclamó Luna

\- Joder! Mira la hora que se hizo debo hacer rápido!- dijo Serena y se apuró a cambiarse, en eso se siente que tocan la puerta y que le dice la señora Ikukko "Serena ya llegó Ami despierta ya"

\- ¡Ya voy, bajo enseguida!-exclamo Serena

Abajo en el comedor estaba Ami chequeando los libros mientras esperaba a Serena y a que le trajeran el desayuno que ambas tomarían antes de irse a la casa de Makoto.

\- Hola Ami, lamento haberte hecho esperar – dice Serena bajando las escalera apurada acompañada de Luna

\- No te preocupes Serena, recién llego – le dice Ami sonriente

\- jajaja ya veo, que bien el desayuno!- dice Serena al ver que la señora Ikukko se acercaba con la bandeja

\- Desayunemos pronto porque ya vamos atrasadas, Mako y Mina ya nos deben de estar esperando- dice Ami

\- Si, es verdad tienes razón- contesta Serena

\- Apenas comencemos el próximo semestre habrá exámenes y debemos estar preparadas –

\- Si pero con este calor ni ganas de estudiar tengo- dice Serena desanimada

\- Vamos Serena no te desanimes, estudiando con nosotras será mucho mejor mas ya lo sabes- le dice Ami sonriéndole

\- Claro jajaja solo falta Rei pero se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra para una asignatura de intercambio, pero bueno- le dice Serena

\- La extrañamos pero el próximo año ella volverá, no te preocupes Serena- dice Ami

\- Tienes razón, bueno yo ya terminé mi desayuno-

\- Yo también, bien vamos- dice Ami, entonces ellas salen de la casa acompañadas de Luna.

En otra parte de la ciudad, específicamente el barrio Shinjuku, en un edificio que tiene un letrero que dice "Hospital Seiwa", en un cuarto una mujer idéntica a Serena pero de pelo plateado, hacía flexiones de brazos colgada de una barra; en eso se escucha la voz de un hombre que va acercándose al cuarto por un largo pasillo, el hombre era un medico y venía acompañado de otros colegas.

\- El siguiente paciente es interesante, llevo años estudiando este caso. Es una mujer de 34 años, diagnosticada con un trastorno afectivo-esquizoide agudo, los síntomas habituales: depresión, ansiedad, comportamiento violento, delirios de persecución. La arquitectura de sus delirios es un tanto única, cree que una máquina llamada "Terminator" y de aspecto humano por supuesto, fue enviado de regreso al pasado para matarla y que el padre de su hija, era un guerrero enviado para protegerla. El también provenía del futuro, del año 3029 si mal no recuerdo... - iba diciendo el doctor mientras se dirigían al cuarto de la mujer de pelo plateado.

-Que original... - le dijo una doctora que iba con el

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo el doctor al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de la mujer.

El doctor apretó un botón y habló por el comunicador saludando a la mujer que estaba dentro.

\- Buenos días, Serenity-

Al oírlo la mujer de pelo plateado que estaba de espaldas se da vuelta y mira algo agitada al doctor que la saludó.

\- Buenos días doctor Kumada ¿qué tal su rodilla?- le contestó la mujer de pelo plateado

\- Bien, Serenity- dijo el doctor riendo algo inquieto y le dijo a sus colegas que Serenity le había acuchillado la rotula con su propio bolígrafo hace un par de semanas y además que en reiteradas ocasiones ella había intentado fugarse del hospital.

Serenity estaba algo inquieta, miró a una doctora que se había asomado por la ventanita de la puerta para verla y susurró en voz baja que tenía que pensar en algo para poder escapar de ese lugar. El doctor Kumada les indicó a sus colegas que debían proseguir y le dijo a un enfermero que se asegurara que Serenity tomara su medicamento y que no interrumpiera el tratamiento ante lo cual el enfermero asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro doctor, yo me haré cargo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este recién es mi primer fic jeje este es como un crossover, como una película de Terminator con personajes de Sailor Moon.
> 
> Les aclaro algunas cosas, respeto en este fic la idea original de Naoko, Serena es la heredera del futuro y Darien el amor de su vida, no respeto aquí fielmente la línea argumental de la serie de Sailor Moon pero se supone que la acción se desarrolla en Sailor Stars pero pongo aquí personajes de Sailor Moon R y recreo escenas de la película "Terminator 2", como ven adapté el argumento para mezclar los dos universos ya que soy fan de los dos jeje, espero que quede bien.
> 
> Otra cosa que quería decir, el policía al que Diamante le roba la ropa lleva una porra eléctrica, porque en Japón los policías no pueden llevar armas de fuego y el hombre de negro al que Diamante mata era un Yakuza (mafia japonesa).
> 
> Sin más, seguiré con el siguiente capítulo veré que más se me ocurre para que no se lea tan igual a la película jaja
> 
> *Esta llamada es para aclarar que los Terminators pueden saber la fecha concreta en la que están, viendo la posición de las estrellas ya que su cerebro es un chip de tecnología avanzada.


	3. El Centro Comercial

PERSONAJES

 _Rei Hino:_ Terminator T-800

 _Diamante Black Moon:_ Terminator T-1000

 _Serena Tsukino: Sailor Moon y_ futura gobernante de la Tierra

 _Ami Mizuno_ : Sailor Mercury amiga de Serena

 _Makoto Kino_ : Sailor Jupiter y amiga de Serena

 _Minako Aino_ : Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

 _Darien Chiba_ : Tuxedo Kamen, novio de Serena y futuro gobernante de la Tierra

 _Luna y Artemis_ : Gatos guías de las Sailors Senshis

 _Serenity Tsukino_ : Madre de Serena

 _Señora Ikukko_ : Tutora legal de Serena

Pasado el mediodía, un patrullero se acercaba a la casa de Serena, era el chico de cabello plateado de antes, una vez que llega se detiene, se baja y se dirige a llamar a la puerta, lo atiende la señora Ikukko.

-¿Es usted la tutora legal de Serena Tsukino?- preguntó el chico vestido de policía

-Sí, pero que le pasó? ¿Está bien ella?- pregunta Ikukko alarmada

-¿Puedo hablar con ella, por favor?-

\- Podría si estuviese aquí señor, salió con una amiga esta mañana, se fueron a estudiar a la casa de otra amiga -contesta Ikukko

\- ¿Tiene usted la dirección?- pregunta el hombre

\- Lo siento señor, no la sé-

\- ¿Tiene una foto de Serena?- pregunta el hombre de cabello plateado

\- Sí, claro. Espere- contesta ella

La señora Ikukko busca una foto de Serena y se la lleva al de cabello plata.

\- ¿Quiere decirme que sucede? ¿Le pasa algo a ella?- pregunta Ikukko

\- Solo necesito hacerle un par de preguntas- le contesta él

\- Espero que no sea nada malo- dice ella

\- Es una muchacha muy apuesta ¿Le importa si me quedo con la foto?-

\- No, adelante. Esta mañana vino una chica que también la buscaba, era esbelta y muy hermosa con una moto, creo que es una amiga de Serena que se suponía estaba estudiando en otro país ¿tiene algo que ver con esto?- dice intrigada Ikukko

\- No, no me preocuparía por ella. Gracias por su cooperación- dijo el hombre esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, luego se fue.

En la casa de Makoto Kino estaba Serena con sus amigas, habían estudiado toda la mañana y estaban charlando.

\- Me imagino que no reprobarás el examen, Serena jajaja- Dice Minako

\- Llego a reprobar y prácticamente me tengo que mudar a otro continente- contesta Serena

-No exageres Serena, toma y come unas galletitas que hice- le dice Makoto sonriendo

\- ¡Que rico gracias Mako!- exclama sonriente Serena

\- Tratándose de comida como no te vas a alegrar? – le dice Luna

\- La comida de Mako es muy deliciosa además debo alimentarme- contesta Serena

\- Si pero tú te lo tomas a pecho Serena jaja- comenta Artemis

\- No digas eso Artemis, comer bien no significa estar gorda- dice Mina

\- ¿En qué piensas Serena? Te ves preocupada- dice Ami

\- Pensaba Ami, si Rei estuviera aquí me haría un chiste ahora-

\- Es cierto pero ella está en Inglaterra, volverá el año próximo ¿eso te preocupa?- dice Makoto

\- No es solo eso, es que estaba haciendo memoria- dice Serena

\- ¿Memoria de qué?- pregunta Luna

\- A Rei hace tiempo la detuvieron porque pensaron que ella atacó una estación de policía en 1978, la liberaron después de comprobar que por su edad era imposible que fuera ella, ni había nacido ¿se acuerdan?- dice Serena

\- Si, fue muy extraño eso- dice Artemis, las chicas asintieron

\- Suena ridículo pero parece que la chica que atacó la estación y mató a los policías, era exactamente igual a Rei - comenta Ami

\- Y lo más extraño es que era inútil cuanto le dispararan, ella ni siquiera se caía al suelo, eso fue lo que oí- comenta Mina

\- Algún youma del negaverso que se hizo pasar por Rei, tal vez?- dice Mako

\- En ese tiempo el negaverso no estaba aquí, así que no lo creo- contesta Luna

\- Mi mama siempre me hablaba de unos robots llamados exterminadores, de un futuro terrible y que la Tierra sería atacada por unos tipos llamados Black Moon, según ella esa chica con la apariencia de Rei, era en realidad una cyborg que enviaron del futuro para matarla- dice Serena entristecida

-Sí, nos contaste una vez Serena, pero pensé que era un cuento- dice Mako

\- La cuestión es que mi mama está en Seiwa, es un psiquiátrico. Quiso volar una fábrica de computadoras, pero la arrestaron.- le contesta Serena

\- Entonces ella está...- habla Mina pero no llega a terminar porque Artemis la interrumpe

\- No necesariamente, Mina ¿y si ella estaba diciendo la verdad? – dice Artemis pensativo

\- Tú crees Artemis? Entonces que más te ha dicho tu madre, Serena?- le pregunta Ami

-Que mi papá era un hombre que vino del futuro también, enviado por mi yo del futuro para protegerla. Pero hace mucho tiempo que no la veo ni hablo con ella, no me dejan verla y no la dejan a ella recibir visitas tampoco- contesta Serena

\- Ya veo pero no te angusties, todo saldrá bien, estarán juntas nuevamente- le dice Luna

-Tienes razón Luna, chicas. Gracias- dice Serena sonriendo y más animada

-Claro, solamente llorar no soluciona nada- dice Ami

\- Cierto jajaja, además va a venir a buscarme mi Darien para salir, que alegría- exclama Serena

\- Que bueno Serena, como me gustaría tener yo también un novio- dice Mako

-Y yo también- dice Mina

\- Lo primero es el estudio, ya habrá tiempo para eso- dice Ami

\- Ehh no seas amargada Ami jaja- le dice Mina

-Jajajaj ya debe de estar por llegar Darien, le dije que estaría aquí y que pasara a buscarme- dice Serena

\- ¿y donde tienen pensado ir? Si se puede saber- pregunta Mako de forma pícara

\- Al Centro Comercial y después al parque - contesta Serena con la cara roja adivinando el sentido de la pregunta

Después de un rato suena el timbre de la casa de Mako, ella va a atender y se escucha la voz de Darien a través de la bocina, Mako le abre la puerta.

\- Hola Mako, vengo a buscar a Serena- dice Darien sonriendo

\- Hola Darien, claro pasa- le dice Mako sonriendo también

\- Darieeen! Mi Darien! Holaaa!- Exclama Serena emocionada dando un salto con los brazos abiertos y arrojándose sobre él.

\- Jajaja muy bien mi princesa, como va todo?- le responde el correspondiendo al abrazo

\- Excelente todo!- le dice Serena sonriente

\- ¿Como van los estudios, chicas?- pregunta Darien a las demás

\- Muy bien Darien, gracias por preguntar- responde Ami sonriendo

\- Que bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos- dice Darien

\- ¿Quieren que los acompañemos?- Pregunta Mina divertida

\- Por mí no hay problema si quieren...-dice Darien pero Serena lo interrumpe

\- No es justo esta es una cita, quiero estar a solas con él!- Dice Serena abrazando a Darien, ante lo cual las chicas sonrieron

\- Claro lógico quieren hacer sus cositas y no quieren interrupciones jajaj- dice Mako

-No es cierto- Dice Serena con la cara roja al igual que Darien

\- Bueno, nosotras aprovechamos para salir también, nos distraeremos- dice Minako

Diciendo esto salieron todos una vez fuera se despidieron, entonces las chicas se fueron al cine y Artemis se fue con ellas, Serena y Darien se subieron a la moto de él y se fueron, Luna se fue con ellos en la mochila de Serena. He aquí que por la vía paralela a la calle por donde iban Serena y Darien, iba la chica de pelo negro en la moto, cruzó por una esquina y en la esquina de enfrente se pudo ver a Darien y Serena cruzando a toda velocidad, la de pelo negro miró a ambos lados y prosiguió por el mismo camino.

En el hospital Seiwa, en lo que parecía ser una oficina en una TV podía verse la imagen de Serenity inclinada sobre una mesa, se veía inquieta y hablaba sobre cómo se sentía.

\- Es como una gran luz...brillando justo en mis ojos, pero sigo siendo capaz de ver...gran Kami. Ya sabes que es el mismo sueño todas las noches... -

Viendo la Tv se encontraban la propia Serenity y el Doctor Kumada mirando.

-Por favor continua - se escucha decirle el doctor Kumada a Serenity en la TV

\- Mucha gente parecía papel quemado y negro, no se mueven. Les había pegado la onda expansiva que apareció por sorpresa ¡Y vuelan en el aire como hojas! (Serenity en la tv comenzaba a querer llorar)-

-Los sueños sobre un cataclismo, un ataque o el fin del mundo, son muy corrientes- le contesta el doctor

\- No es un sueño imbécil es la verdad! Solo el poder del Cristal de Plata impidió que muriera toda la población...sé la fecha en que ocurre.- declara Serenity

\- Seguro que te parece muy real- le dice el doctor

\- ¡El 12 de Agosto de 3007...a ti también te parecerá muy real carajo!- Serenity hablaba ya más alterada

\- Y cómo...-quiso preguntar el doctor pero Serenity lo interrumpe

\- ¡Gran Kami, creen que están vivos y a salvo! Ya están muertos ¡todos! ¡El, tú, ya están muertos! ¡Todo este lugar, todo esto desaparecerá! ¡Ustedes son los que viven en un jodido sueño, pero yo sé que ocurrirá! ¡Ocurrirá!- Serenity estaba ya muy alterada y los enfermeros ya estaban sosteniéndola para calmarla, no se puede ver más porque el doctor pausa la grabación.

Serenity estaba de pie frente al escritorio del doctor aparentemente relajada.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor, más lúcida- dice ella

\- Si, tu actitud ha mejorado...mucho últimamente – decía el doctor mirándola detenidamente

-Me ha ayudado el fijarme una meta, esperar algo del futuro- dice Serenity

-¿y qué es?- pregunta el doctor

\- Bueno, dijiste...que si daba señales de mejoría después de 6 meses...me trasladarían a la zona de mínima seguridad...y podría recibir visitas. Bueno, han pasado 6 meses...y esperaba ver a mi hija – dice Serenity

\- Comprendo, bueno volvamos a lo que decías sobre esas maquinas "Terminator", ahora crees que no existen-

-No existen, ahora lo sé- dice ella

\- Pero me has contado muchas veces cómo aplastaste a uno con una prensa hidráulica- replica el doctor

\- Si fuera cierto eso habría alguna prueba, hubiesen encontrado algo en la fabrica...- miente ella

-Comprendo. Así que ya no crees que la compañía intentó ocultar todo lo que pasó? - dice el doctor

\- No ¿Por qué haría algo así?- responde Serenity

-Y esa glaciación que supuestamente habrá, el tal Cristal de Plata del que me hablaste y lo de que tu hija y sus amigas eran "Sailors Scouts" que me comentaste ¿Qué me dices de eso?- pregunta el doctor

\- No hay tales...-miente ella

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en un edificio moderno y computarizado se escuchaba la voz de un hombre hablando y muchas personas trabajando con computadoras y con papeles en las manos, en eso un chico de lentes y pelo corto negro se acerca a un hombre de mediana estatura que parecía ser encargado o jefe.

-Señor Urawa, señor Urawa! El equipo de componentes realizará otra prueba esta tarde...y usted es la persona autorizada para sacar...para sacarlo- dice el empleado

\- Claro, iré por el- contesta el hombre

\- Escuche señor Urawa, sé que no llevo aquí mucho tiempo pero me preguntaba si usted sabe...si sabe de dónde salió- habla el empleado mientras caminaban hacia la bóveda

\- Yo les hice la misma pregunta una vez ¿sabes que me dijeron?: "No preguntes"- le dice Urawa

Sin decir más, Urawa se dirige sólo hacia la bóveda y al llegar saluda al guardia de seguridad que estaba en la puerta, meten dos llaves que tenían ambos y la puerta se abre, Urawa entra a la bóveda y aprieta un botón, se abre entonces una puerta pequeña en la pared y se puede ver entonces un chip metido dentro de un frasco de cristal, Urawa lo toma y lo observa detenidamente. A su lado puede verse en otro frasco de cristal, un brazo robótico...

En el hospital Seiwa, Serenity estaba aún en la oficina del doctor Kumada y le preguntaba que qué le parecía, que si había mostrado una mejoría, mientras el doctor toma nota y la mira.

\- Bueno Serenity, hay un problema. Se lo inteligente que eres, creo que solo estas diciéndome lo que quiero oír, creo que no crees de verdad lo que me estas contando. Si te llevo al área de mínima seguridad, solo intentaras escaparte de nuevo- Dice el medico

-Tienes que dejarme ver a mi hija, por favor. Ella corre peligro, si solo pudiese llamar por teléfono...- dice Serenity luego de unos segundos de silencio

-Me temo que no, no durante un tiempo. No me queda más remedio que recomendarle a la junta de revisión que permanezcas aquí otros 6 meses- dice terminante el doctor Kumada

\- ¡Te mataré, hijo de perra! ¡Hijo de perra!- exclama Serenity molestándose y perdiendo el control, intentando ahorcar al médico pero rápidamente los enfermeros se lanzan sobre ella y la sostienen.

-¡Tranquilizante ya!- pedía el doctor a los gritos

\- ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo!- gritaba Serenity

\- ¡Pónganle los cinturones ahora!- les decía el doctor a los enfermeros

Por una avenida iban Serena y Darien en la moto de él hacia el centro comercial, en una autopista que justo pasaba por encima iba la chica de pelo negro en la moto, mira hacia su izquierda y su derecha, cuando voltea la cabeza a la derecha ve a Darien y a Serena en la avenida de abajo, en su vista electrónica quedan grabadas las cabezas de ambos, a pesar de llevar los cascos puestos sólo a través de los ojos que se veían, aparece en su vista electrónica un mensaje confirmatorio: "Identificación positiva. Tsukino, Serena. Chiba, Darien. 99,4% de probabilidad" hasta cuanto pesaban y cuanto medían le apareció en su vista, sin decir palabra dio media vuelta y tomó la bajada, no sin antes mirar mejor por donde tomaban camino.

En otra parte, el chico de cabello plateado desde el patrullero les preguntaba a una pareja, con la foto de Serena, sobre dónde estaba ella.

-Llega algo tarde, pararon aquí un momento pero se fueron hace 15 minutos, había dicho Serena que iba al Centro Comercial, no Umino?- pregunta la chica a su amigo

\- Si Naru, ahí iba- dice él

El hombre de cabello plata les agradece y se dirige al Centro Comercial, en ese momento la chica de cabello negro en su moto arriba al estacionamiento del mismo, ya que había seguido a Darien y a Serena.

Ellos estaban en el 3er piso del Centro Comercial caminando tomados de la mano y mirando vidrieras.

\- ¡Mira qué lindo vestido Darien!-

-Si Serena es muy bonito- le dice él sonriendo

\- Me gustaría tenerlo- le dice Serena mirándolo sonriente

\- Si lo quieres es tuyo, siempre te daré todo lo mejor para ti- le responde Darien acariciándole la mejilla a Serena

-Qué lindo eres Darien y yo también te daré todo lo mejor a ti!-le responde ella sonrojada, acto seguido se dieron un beso en la boca.

En eso en otro lugar de la galería, va caminando el hombre de cabello plata mirando para todos lados y en otro pasillo un piso más abajo iba la chica de cabello negro también mirando para todos lados, con una caja larga en el brazo que se veía que contenía rosas. Ella iba caminando en medio de la gente, mientras el hombre vestido de policía preguntaba por Serena con su foto, unos jóvenes le dijeron que la habían visto ir al 3er piso con un muchacho.

Serena y Darien estaban dentro de la tienda de ropa y ella va al probador, Darien le dice que la espere un minuto que iba al baño, cuando al otro lado de la vidriera se ve pasar al hombre de cabello plata.

-Muchachas ¿conocen a Serena Tsukino?- le pregunta el de cabello plata a dos chicas que estaban mirando la vidriera, a lo que ellas le dijeron que no. En eso justo salía Darien de la tienda y el hombre lo detuvo y le mostró la foto de Serena

-Oye, ¿conoces a esta chica? – le pregunta él a Darien

\- No, no la conozco- miente Darien, entonces él prestando atención al de cabello plata vuelve a entrar a la tienda y busca a Serena

\- Darien mira ¿me queda bien? – le pregunta ella despreocupada

\- Si Serena pero dime que pasó ¿pasa algo malo?- le pregunta Darien

\- No ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le responde ella intrigada

\- Hay un policía buscándote, mira...-le dice Darien indicándole donde estaba el de cabello plata

El hombre de cabello plata le mostraba la foto de Serena a otra chica que estaba también en la vidriera y ella le dijo que si que la vio entrar en la tienda, Serena vio como la chica la señalaba y el policía se dirigía hacia ellos empujando a los que estaban en su camino, sacando su arma.

-¿Un policía con un arma? los policías de a pie no pueden llevar armas...- dice Serena

-Sí, es extraño- dice Luna desde la mochila

-Tienes razón pero esto no tiene buena pinta, vámonos rápido de aquí- dice Darien

\- ¿y el vestido? No lo pagué- dice ella

-No hay tiempo Serena vámonos ya!- le dice Darien

Entonces ellos salen rápido por una puerta opuesta que tenía el negocio, la empleada del lugar estaba tan asustada por el hombre armado que ni se fijó cuando ellos salieron. El de cabello plata fue rápidamente tras ellos, que corrieron por la galería y tomaron por una puerta que decía "prohibido pasar"

\- Serena vamos por aquí rápido ahí viene!-

\- Si, vamos- dice Serena

\- Me pregunto si será un ser humano normal ese tipo, cuando tengas tiempo transfórmate Serena- dice Luna

Pasaron entonces por dicha puerta y el de cabello plata fue tras ellos, en el mismo pasillo por otra puerta entra la chica de cabello negro. Darien y Serena, con Luna en la mochila de ella corrían por el pasillo, un empleado de la Galería les advirtió que no podían pasar y caminó tras ellos; Darien y Serena corren y doblan en una bifurcación y cruzan por otra puerta, entonces se detienen y ven a la de cabello negro que se dirigía hacia ellos, ésta abre la caja de rosas las cuales caen al suelo y saca la escopeta que tenía dentro.

-¿Rei? No sabía que habías vuelto antes ¿Qué haces con esa arma?- dice Serena sorprendida

\- Se ve como si tuviera más de 20 años y sabemos que tiene 16 ¿creció tan rápido? Esto es extraño ¿estás segura de que realmente es ella? – pregunta Darien

No tienen tiempo de razonar más por que llega el empleado para retirarlos de ahí y la chica de pelo negro apunta con su escopeta hacia ellos, Darien, Serena y Luna en la mochila estaban ya nerviosos y encima justo por el lado de donde estaba el empleado aparece el hombre de cabello plata que también les apuntaba con su pistola...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic es algo que quise hacer desde hace tiempo ya y bueno como ven recreo muchas partes de la película de Terminator 2, este recién es mi 1er fic y no soy bueno escribiendo, he leído a excelentes autoras como Leonor de Eboli y Azumideblack y algo he aprendido XD bueno los que vieron la película más o menos ya saben qué es lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo, veré como puedo adaptarlo para seguir mezclando ambos universos.


	4. Las Guerreras se Reúnen

PERSONAJES:

 _Rei Hino_ : Terminator T-800

 _Diamante Black Moon_ : Terminator T-1000

 _Serena Tsukino_ : Sailor Moon y futura gobernante de la Tierra

 _Darien Chiba_ : Tuxedo Kamen, novio de Serena y futuro gobernante de la Tierra

 _Luna y Artemis_ : Gatos guía de las Sailors Scouts

 _Ami Mizuno_ : Sailor Mercury y amiga de Serena

 _Makoto_ Kino, Sailor Jupiter y Amiga Serena

 _Minako Aino_ : Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

Serena, Darien y Luna estaban en una situación más que comprometida, de un lado tenían a la chica de cabello negro apuntándoles con la escopeta y del otro lado se acercaba el hombre de cabello plata apuntándoles con el revólver, también estaba el empleado del Centro pero éste era un problema menor a estas alturas.

En la vista electrónica de la chica de cabello negro aparece un zoom de la cara del de cabello plateado y un mensaje confirmatorio: "Terminator T-1000 identificado", mientras ve como Serena y Darien se abrazan fuerte y él intenta proteger a Serena con su cuerpo.

-Agáchense- dice la de pelo negro a Serena y Darien, estos se apuran a hacerlo.

La chica le dispara entonces al T-1000, todos ven como se forma un agujero en el hombro de él y que no tiene ni carne ni sangre, si no que solo es un agujero de algo que parece liquido color plateado. Sin pérdida de tiempo la de pelo negro abraza a Serena y a Darien dándole la espalda al T-1000, Serena gritaba asustada mientras escuchaba el ruido de los disparos de la pistola y el ruido metálico que hacían las balas al pegar en la espalda de ella, Darien la abrazaba fuerte intentando calmarla, el pobre empleado de la galería terminó muerto a balazos por que estaba justo delante del T-1000.

De un puñetazo, la de ojos púrpuras abre una puerta de un cuarto que estaba cerrado con llave aprovechando que el T-1000 recargaba la pistola y mete ahí a Darien y Serena, mientras el cyborg continúa disparando sin parar, la de pelo negro se da media vuelta y con su escopeta le dispara una y otra vez al T-1000 hasta que logra derribarlo, éste quedó tirado en el suelo con 7 grandes agujeros en el torso y el abdomen pero rápidamente estos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras la chica recargaba la escopeta.

Darien y Serena se asoman y ven como el T-1000 se levanta rápido, le agarra la escopeta a la chica de cabello negro y forcejean, ven como ella lanza al T-1000 contra la pared, ante el impacto ésta se rompe, pasa lo mismo cuando ella lo lanza contra la pared opuesta, y cuando el T-1000 lanza a la chica contra la pared, luego ven como ambos forcejeando rompen otro sector de la pared izquierda y van a dar a un negocio.

\- Está claro que esa no es Rei, Serena...parece que tu madre tenía razón- dice Luna desde la mochila

\- Tienes razón esa no es Rei, pero ¿qué es entonces y porque nos defendió? mejor será irnos rápido de aquí- Dice Darien

Serena estaba muda de lo impactada que estaba y no sabía qué decir, maquinalmente corrió junto a Darien rumbo al estacionamiento.

En el negocio, la chica de pelo negro cae al suelo y el T-1000 entonces la agarra y la manda a volar contra la vidriera la cual se rompe y ella cae en el pasillo de la galería, la gente alrededor grita. El T-1000 va tras Serena y Darien, mientras estos bajan los pisos por las escaleras y el T-1000 va tras ellos, la chica de pelo negro se levanta mientras la gente le pregunta si está bien y le toma fotos, sin decir nada ella vuelve a entrar al negocio y va tras el T-1000. Serena y Darien llegan corriendo al estacionamiento, se dirigen a la moto de Darien y se suben, se ponen los cascos y Serena abrazó fuerte a Darien, éste intenta encender el motor de la moto pero este no enciende.

Ante esto Darien se desespera y sigue intentado encender mientras Serena le dice que se apure, justo cuando ven salir por donde vinieron ellos al T-1000 el motor enciende y Darien acelera, el cyborg entonces los persigue corriendo lo más rápido que le dan las piernas, la moto de la pareja salta hacia afuera y toma hacia la calle mientras el plateado los persigue, ya en la calle al doblar pasan justo delante de un camión que iba por ahí el cual casi pierde en control, pero también el cyborg va corriendo al camión, abre la puerta del conductor, lo agarra, lo tira fuera y se sube al vehículo para seguir persiguiendo a Serena y Darien, estos ven repetidas veces hacia atrás y ven como el camión en donde iba el T-1000 embestía a cuanto coche se le cruzara por delante, al mismo tiempo Darien iba esquivando los autos que tenía adelante, Luna en la mochila de Serena no salía de su asombro, del mismo lugar de donde salieron ellos hace rato se ve a la chica salir en la moto tras ellos.

Darien toma por la primera bajada que encuentra cuando la avenida por donde iban se hace autopista, y poco a poco desacelera hasta detenerse.

\- Parece que lo perdimos, Darien- habla algo agitada Serena

\- Así Parece Serena- Darien responde igualmente agitado

Pero rápidamente escuchan algo acercarse y se les corta la calma, ven como el camión de antes rompe la baya de contención y cae junto frente a ellos, Darien asombrado arranca la moto de nuevo y acelera y el camión los persigue de cerca. Tras ellos iba la chica de pelo negro en su moto siguiéndolos, ve como Darien y Serena doblan a la izquierda y el camión va tras ellos envistiendo a cuanto auto se le cruza por delante y que la calle por donde tomaron está cerrada en los costados por vallas de contención, sin más comienza la chica a dispararle con la escopeta al camión una y otra vez, la de ojos púrpura ve como el camión ya casi alcanza a la moto de Darien por lo que debe hacer algo rápido, entonces acelera más e intenta rebasar al camión y ponerse por delante pero el T-1000 que la ve venir busca como impedirle el paso, ella busca un hueco por donde pasar pero no lo encuentra hasta que ve que el camión no logra correrse a la derecha a tiempo, así que aprovecha ese hueco para pasar no sin estar a poquito de ser aplastada por el camión contra la valla de contención, ella se pone a la par de la moto de Darien.

-¡Síganme!- les grita a ellos, estos asienten.

Acto seguido la chica de pelo negro le dispara en un neumático con la escopeta al camión, este pierde el control y choca contra el pilar de un puente que cruzaba la calle, el tanque de gasolina se ve roto y el combustible comienza a derramarse, un cable que hace cortocircuito toca la nafta y el camión estalla, lo bueno era que no había gente cerca por lo que nadie resultó lastimado.

Las dos motos se detienen a unos metros de donde se produjo la explosión, la de pelo negro saca el arma y apunta hacia dónde estaban las llamas al percibir que algo salía de ellas, pero vuelve a guardarla cuando ve que solo era un neumático del camión accidentado.

\- Vengan conmigo- les dice a Serena y a Darien, ella estaba impactada y no le había sacado la vista de encima a la de ojos púrpuras, ésta acelera y Darien la sigue.

Apenas se van, una figura color plateado aparece entre las llamas y mientras avanza se va formando su ropa, su cara y el pelo hasta reconstruirse del todo, no mostrando ni una quemadura ni nada.

Más adelante, Serena no paraba de mirar a "Rei" y le pide a Darien que se ponga a la par de ella, éste asiente.

\- Detén la moto por favor, vamos detén la moto!- le pide Serena a la chica de pelo negro, ésta dobla por una esquina, se dirige a una callejuela y se detiene, Darien y Serena la siguen.

\- Gran Kami...no me malinterpretes pero...tú no eres Rei, eres una terminator ¿Verdad?- le dice Serena a la chica

-¿Una qué?- pregunta Darien asombrado

-Sí, "Dark Crystal" serie T-800, modelo 101- contesta la chica de pelo negro

-¿Qué hiciste con la verdadera Rei? ¡Contesta!- pregunta Luna desconfiada

\- La Rei Hino de este tiempo está bien, amenaza nula para ella- dice la de ojos púrpuras mientras recargaba la escopeta

Serena estupefacta retiraba el cabello de la espalda de la cyborg y la veía llena de orificios sangrantes, mete un dedo por uno de ellos y comprueba que la sangre es real.

\- ¡Cielos! Eres real entonces...quiero decir...por debajo eres una máquina ¿verdad? Pero... ¿estás viva por dentro?- dice Serena temblando de la tensión

\- Soy un organismo cibernético, tejido vivo sobre un endoesqueleto de metal- le responde la cyborg

Serena no salía de su asombro y entonces le toca una mejilla a la T-800 y mete su dedo en un agujero de bala que tenía ella en el pecho y comprueba una vez más que la sangre es real.

\- Eres de esas máquinas de las que habló Serenity... ¿Por qué nos ayudas entonces?- le pregunta Luna

\- Es cierto, no estás aquí para matarme...eso lo vi por mí misma, así que... ¿de qué se trata?- pregunta Serena a la de pelo negro

\- Mi misión es protegerte- le responde ella

\- ¿Si? ¿Quién te envió? – le pregunta Serena

\- Dentro de 1035 años, las Sailor Senshis me capturaron y Sailor Mercury me reprogramó para que fuera tu guardiana aquí en el tiempo actual, ella y tú me enviaron- contesta la T-800

-¿Cómo es que viviremos tanto tiempo?- pregunta Darien

\- Dentro de 5 años habrá una glaciación a escala planetaria, el planeta permanece congelado 1022 años hasta que Sailor Moon con el poder del Cristal de Plata vuelve el planeta a la normalidad- contesta la cyborg

-Esto es muy fuerte...entonces el chico ese es un terminator como tú ¿verdad?- pregunta Serena

\- No como yo, es un T-1000. Un prototipo avanzado- le contesta la cyborg

\- ¿Es más avanzado que tú?- pregunta Luna

\- Afirmativo, es una multialeación mimética- contesta la T-800

\- ¿Y qué significa eso?- pregunta Serena sin entender

\- Metal liquido- le responde la cyborg de pelo negro

\- ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?- pregunta Darien

\- Buscar a los objetivos secundarios: Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako...tu también Chiba Darien eres un objetivo secundario, luego salir de la ciudad y evitar a las autoridades- le responde la cyborg

\- ¿Estás diciendo que las chicas y mi Darien van a ser asesinados por la cosa esa?- pregunta Serena asustada

\- Tu novio y tus amigas son los objetivos secundarios del T-1000, tú eres su objetivo primario- le responde ella

\- Ese T no se cuanto como tú le llamas ¿¡conoce las identidades de todas las Sailors entonces!?- pregunta Luna con miedo

-Afirmativo, pero no conoce los rasgos faciales de las Sailors Senshis en forma civil- le responde la cyborg

\- Vamos a buscar a las chicas y pasamos por mi casa, quiero recoger algunas cosas- le dice Serena

-Negativo, el T-1000 intentara reatraparte ahí con toda seguridad- le responde la T-800

-¿Segura?- le pregunta Serena

\- Es lo que yo haría- le responde la cyborg

\- Entonces Mamá Ikuko y Papá Kenji están en peligro!- exclama Serena

\- No te alteres tanto Serena, les oí decir que saldrían hoy por unos días, además sabían que estarías con las chicas y luego te irías con Darien por eso no se pusieron en contacto contigo - Luna le dice a Serena

\- Cierto ya me lo habían dicho, lo había olvidado- dice Serena

En la casa de Mina, estaban ella y Artemis después de ir al cine con Mako y Ami, hablaban sobre la película que habían visto en el cine.

-Qué gran película Artemis! muy hermosa, lastima el final triste que tiene-

\- Eh qué? Ah sí...claro, jeje- le dice Artemis

-No me digas que te dormiste... - le reprocha Mina

-Yo? noooo como crees? Jajaj-

\- Ah si? A ver dime entonces cómo termino la película?- le pregunta Mina

\- Ammmmhh, yoo esteee jeje ... -

-Lo sabía ¡te dormiste! Que poco entiendes a las chicas...-le dice Mina

-Bueno solo es una película, mucho no me gustan las películas románticas- le contesta Artemis

-Eres el guía de la diosa del Amor, debes mirarlas jaja- le contesta Mina

\- Ufa...oye mira la tele... un camión explotó en una intersección-le enseña Artemis lo que estaban pasando en la tv.

-Oh, espero que no haya habido heridos- dice Mina

-Sí pero escucha lo que dicen y mira eso, esa de las fotos no es Rei?-

-Es cierto, es Rei! ¿Pero porque no nos dijo que había vuelto antes de lo previsto?- Exclama Mina asombrada

-Dice que los testigos dijeron que fue lanzada a través de una vidriera y que se levantó como si nada...además, sabemos que Rei tiene la misma edad que ustedes...y ahí parece mayor, como si tuviera más de 20...-dice Artemis

Mina asiente con la cabeza, en eso se escucha el timbre sonar y ella va a atender, eran Ami y Mako que entraron deprisa, se veían algo preocupadas.

-Hola chicas, creo que debo decirles que Rei regresó antes sorpresivamente y no nos avisó- les dice Mina

\- Eso no puede ser Mina, yo estuve hace rato chateando con ella por Facebook, aún esta en Inglaterra...-le dice Mako

-Justamente veníamos a hablar de eso, vimos las noticias- dice Ami

-Entonces si lo que dicen es cierto, definitivamente la que salió en las fotos del Centro Comercial en la tele NO es Rei- dice Artemis

-Entonces quién es y porqué es exactamente igual a Rei?- pregunta Mako

-No lo sé, pero probablemente Serena y Darien estén en peligro, ellos iban a ir justamente a ese centro comercial- dice Mina

\- Debemos asegurarnos de que estén bien, la llamaré a su celular- dice Ami

-Buena idea, Ami-dice Artemis

A todo esto era ya de noche y las dos motos la de Darien y la de la cyborg, iban por una avenida, se detienen en un playón de estacionamiento al ver una cabina telefónica y se bajan de las motos.

-Miren, quiero asegurarme de que mamá Ikuko y papá Kenji estén bien, cielos!-habla Serena

-De acuerdo Serena, si te hace sentir más tranquila, llama- le dice Darien

Serena llama, se escucha el teléfono sonar y alguien atiende, se oye la voz de la señora Ikuko.

-Hola?-

-Hola mamá Ikuko, soy yo Serena-

-Serena? -

-Sí, está todo bien ahí?-

-Claro cariño, todo está bien ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien- contesta Serena extrañada por la dulzura excesiva de la voz de Ikuko

-Serena ya es muy tarde, comenzaba a preocuparme por ti. Si te das prisa en volver podemos cenar juntas, estoy cocinando un guiso de carne-

\- Algo está mal, si me ausento por mucho tiempo sin avisar no es así de simpática, en cambio se enoja...-Les dice Serena a los demás, tapando el parlante de su celular

-Además Serena, dijo que apenas llegara tu papá ellos saldrían y sabemos que él llega siempre a las 3 y que SI sabía donde estarías- habla Luna

-Cierto y cuando esa cosa nos empezó a perseguir en la galería, eran apenas las 3 y media- dice Darien

-Serena, ¿Dónde estás?-se escucha a la voz de Ikuko preguntar mientras se oye de fondo a un perro ladrar, evidenciando que estaba inquieto.

\- El perro esta ladrando de verdad...-dice Serena mas intrigada aún

-Serena cariño, ya es tarde, no me tengas preocupada-

-Es posible que ya esté ahí?- le pregunta Serena a la cyborg de pelo negro

Ella le agarra el teléfono y comienza a hablar imitando a la perfección la voz de Serena.

-Estoy aquí, estoy bien-(la terminator con la voz de Serena)

-Segura, segura que estas bien?- pregunta la voz de Ikukko

\- ¿Como se llama el perro?- pregunta la cyborg ya con la propia voz de Rei que tenía, tapando el parlante del teléfono-

-Tsunami- le dice Serena sorprendida ante esa habilidad de la T-800

\- Eh, mama Ikukko, que le ocurre a Tsunami? Oigo que esta ladrando mucho- (la cyborg con la voz de Serena ya al teléfono)

\- Tsunami está bien cariño, él está bien... ¿Dónde estás?-

Sin decir más, la T-800 corta la comunicación y le devuelve el celular a Serena.

\- Esa no era tu madre adoptiva, era él- le dice la terminator

Y efectivamente, se ve la puerta de la casa de Serena rota y que quién estaba al teléfono era el T-1000, el cual se mantiene inexpresivo de emociones y sale de allí.

\- Un momento, un momento... ¿Nos estás diciendo que esa cosa puede imitar cualquier cosa que toca?- pregunta Serena inquieta

-Cualquier cosa que tome como modelo por contacto físico, pero también puede hacer lo mismo que yo, imitar cualquier voz humana que haya oído sin necesidad de cambiar de forma- le contesta la cyborg

\- Entonces... ¿podría convertirse en una caja de cigarrillos?- pregunta Darien incrédulo

-No, solo un objeto de su mismo tamaño- contesta la de cabello negro

-¿Por qué no se convierte en una bomba o en algo para atraparnos?- pregunta Serena

\- No puede formar máquinas complejas, las armas y los explosivos tienen productos químicos, partes móviles. Eso no resultaría, pero puede crear objetos sólidos de metal- habla la cyborg

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunta Luna

-Puñales y armas blancas- le responde la terminator

En eso el celular de Serena suena, ella atiende y era Ami.

-Ami! Qué bueno que llamas, necesito que nos veamos todas...-habla Serena

En el hospital Seiwa, un detective interrogaba a Serenity Tsukino y le mostraba unas fotos de la primer Rei Hino ciborg de pelo negro.

\- Estas fotos fueron tomadas por una cámara de seguridad en la comisaría de Ikebukuro en 1978, mató a 17 agentes de policía aquella noche...hombres con familias, con hijos...- habla el detective

\- Estas otras, fueron tomadas en la galería comercial de Nakamise Arcade...el día de hoy-habló otro detective, mostrándole a Serenity las fotos que fueron tomadas a la Rei ciborg de ahora.

-Señorita Tsukino, sabemos que usted sabe quién es esta mujer- habló de nuevo el primer detective, pero Serenity estaba muda sin reacción.

\- Mire, acabo de decirle que su hija y su novio ya deberían haber vuelto a sus casas...sabemos que esta mujer tiene algo que ver ¿eso no significa nada para usted? ¿No le importa?- prosiguió hablando el mismo detective

Pero Serenity no hablaba palabra alguna y parecía con la mirada perdida, el otro detective intentó ver si reaccionaba pasándole la mano frente a la cara a la mujer pero fue en vano...

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, vámonos...-dijo finalmente uno de los detectives

-Lo siento amigos...se ha alejado más y más de la realidad con el paso del tiempo, me temo que ahora no podrá ayudar, si vuelve en sí y dice algo les llamaré- les dice el doctor Kumada que estaba presente también

Pero aprovechando que ni el doctor ni los detectives estaban prestándole atención ya, Serenity agarra un pequeño clip que tenía cerca y lo esconde en su mano.

-Kakeru, llévala a su habitación- dice el doctor a un enfermero

-Sí, señor, vamos cariño vámonos...-dice el enfermero tomando a Serenity de los brazos y haciéndola que se levante.

Serena, Darien, Luna y la terminator de pelo negro estaban aun en el mismo playón hablando, eran ya altas horas de la noche y esperaban a las chicas ya que Serena le había dicho a Ami dónde verse, estaba también algo aliviada por sus padres adoptivos ya que recién acababa de hablar con ellos, habían llamado apenas cortó con Ami pero también estaba angustiada por su madre natural, Darien la abrazaba para que se sintiera mejor.

\- Serena no te sientas mal, todo saldrá bien yo estoy contigo- le dice Darien besándola en la frente

-Gracias Darien, te amo tanto- le responde Serena sonriendo

-Yo también a ti Serena- le responde Darien

-Tengo sed quiero beber algo...- responde Serena

-De acuerdo, espérenme aquí iré a comprar unas bebidas-dice Darien

-Haz rápido, las chicas llegaran aquí de un momento a otro- le dice Luna, Darien asiente

\- Mi mamá me habló desde chica, sobre ustedes (dirigiéndose a la T-800, que estaba mirando para todos lados alerta), que yo sería la futura gobernante de la Tierra, hace un par de años que conocí a Luna y me entero también que soy la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity...sumado a eso mi mamá me hablaba de ese futuro terrible y también me hablaba del cristal de plata... a través de Luna y las chicas me fui dando cuenta que podía llegar a tener razón, hasta derrotamos al negaverso...cuando arrestaron a mi mamá fue un dolor para mí...fue como si me dijeran "lo siento tu mamá está loca ¿no lo sabías?" fue muy difícil para mí asimilarlo...pero ahora veo que todo lo que dijo era cierto, ella lo sabía y nadie le creyó...ni siquiera yo en su momento...-habla Serena

-Me alegra que veas las cosas claras, Serena- le dice Luna, Serena asiente.

-Escucha, hay que sacarla de ahí- le dice Serena a la terminator

-Negativo, la mejor probabilidad de éxito para el T-1000 ahora mismo es copiar a Serenity Tsukino y esperar a que te pongas en contacto con ella- responde fríamente la cyborg

-Ok ¿y a ella que le ocurre?-pregunta Serena

\- Normalmente, al sujeto que se copia se le destruye- responde la T-800

\- Gran Kami! Hay que irse apenas lleguen las chicas!- exclama Serena

\- Negativo, no es una de las prioridades de la misión- le dice la terminator tomándola de un brazo cuando intentaba alejarse

\- Pues para mí, sí es prioridad! E iremos con o sin ti!- grita Serena pero la terminator no le soltaba el brazo

\- Definitivamente hay cosas que no se pueden poner en un chip, esta máquina solo es igual a Rei en la apariencia física...-comenta Luna al ver la escena

Serena comenzaba a forcejear para intentar soltarse pero era inútil, la terminator no la soltaba.

-Maldición! Que ocurre contigo? Maldición! Socorroo - Serena gritaba

\- Oye hojalata suéltala vamos a hacer lo que ella quiere- le dice Luna a la cyborg

\- Esto no facilita nuestra misión- simplemente responde la cyborg sin soltar a Serena

-SOCORROOO! QUITENME A ESTA LOCA DE ENCIMA! ¡SOCORRO!¡ME ESTÁN SECUESTRANDO!- gritaba Serena

-Ya basta, suéltala ya!- dice Luna arrojándose sobre la de ojos púrpuras

-¡SUÉLTAME AHORA!- le grita Serena a la terminator, sin decir palabra la cyborg la arroja al suelo.

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso porque la arrojaste?- le pregunta Luna a la T-800

-Porque ella me dijo que lo haga- responde ella

-¿Cómo? ¿Harás lo que yo diga?- pregunta Serena levantándose del suelo

-Es uno de los parámetros de mi misión, recibir órdenes de Mizuno Ami y de ti- le responde la de pelo negro

\- Demuéstralo, párate sobre una pierna- le ordena Serena

Sin decir nada, la terminator cumple con la orden y lo hace, se para sobre una pierna.

-¡Fantástico!...veamos ahora que más...ya sé, baja el pie y bésame en la boca-

-Serena ¿qué dices?- le dice Luna sorprendida

\- Solo es para probarla- dice Serena

Efectivamente la terminator baja el pie, se acerca a Serena y le da un beso en boca.

-Así que tengo una terminator y con la apariencia de Rei!- dice Serena sonriendo

En eso llega Darien con las bebidas, pero Serena no le dice del beso, solo le comenta que la terminator acatará todo lo que ella le diga que haga, en ese momento llegan dos muchachos robustos con mala pinta.

-Oye muchacha estas bien? Tú gritaste?- le pregunta uno de ellos

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien no pasa nada-

\- Primero gritas pidiendo auxilio y ahora dices que todo está bien? Vete al carajo rubia histérica!-

\- Oiga no permitiré que le hable así!- le dice Darien indignado

\- No te preocupes querido Darien... ¿Rubia histérica? ¿Me llamaste "rubia histérica" a mí?- les dice Serena desafiante a los hombres de mala pinta

\- Cielos...- susurra Luna haciendo una mueca

\- Agarra a este tipo, no puedo creer que me haya llamado así...- le dice Serena a la cyborg

Sin decir palabra alguna, la terminator toma de los pelos al hombre y lo levanta como si no pesara nada el cual patalea y empieza a los gritos, su amigo intentaba ayudarlo

-¿A quién le decías "rubia histérica" bobalicón?- le dice Serena al muchacho, el amigo del que colgaba de los pelos, al no poder hacer que lo suelte agarra a la cyborg del cuello por detrás, pero ésta suelta a su amigo y le toma la mano al que la agarraba del cuello, la aprieta y entonces el pobre muchacho grita de dolor al sentir los huesos de su mano rotos, la T-800 lo arroja contra un auto que estaba cerca, saca la pistola y le apunta al muchacho para dispararle.

Al ver esto, Serena y Darien alcanzan a agarrarle el brazo a la terminator justo cuando disparaba el arma para que no hiriera al hombre, la pistola cae al suelo.

-¿¡Que rayos haces!? ¡Bája la pistola ahora mismo!- le reclama Serena a la de cabello negro

-Vamos larguémonos rápido!- dice uno de los muchachos, sin más salen corriendo de ahí y pasan a un lado de Mako, Ami y Mina que habían presenciado la escena y estaban impactadas.

-¡Cielos! ¡Ibas a matar a ese tipo!- le sigue reclamando Serena a la cyborg

-Por supuesto, soy una terminator- le responde ella

\- Escúchame con mucha atención ¿de acuerdo?...ya no eres una terminator ¿De acuerdo? Debes ser mas como Rei ¿comprendes?, no puedes ir por ahí matando a la gente- le dice Serena

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunta fríamente la T-800

\- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? - agrega Darien

\- Porqué no puedes, créeme lo que digo- sigue hablando Serena

\- ¿Por qué?- repregunta la cyborg

\- Luchamos por el amor y la justicia, no dañamos a las personas- dice Mako dirigiéndose a la T-800

\- La autentica Rei lo sabría de sobra...-agrega Minako

\- Ellas tienen razón, por eso no puedes ¿comprendes? Hazme caso- le dice Serena a la cyborg

\- Era todo cierto entonces, lo veo y no lo creo- dice Ami

\- Lo suponía yo- le dice Artemis

\- Mira, vamos a ir a buscar a mi mamá...y te ordeno, que nos ayudes- le dice Serena a la terminator devolviéndole la pistola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¿recuerdan que en la película, el T-1000 mataba a los padrastros de Jhon Connor? a mi me dio pena matar a Kenji e Ikuko así que los dejé vivos XD, concluye otro capítulo entonces ¿Cómo recibirán las chicas a la cyborg? Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo


	5. Hospital Seiwa

PERSONAJES

 _Rei Hino_ : Terminator T-800

 _Serena Tsukino: Sailor_ Moon y futura Neo Reina Serenity

 _Darien Chiba_ : Tuxedo Kamen, novio de Serena y futuro Rey Endimion

 _Ami Mizuno:_ Sailor Mercury y amiga de Serena

 _Makoto Kino_ : Sailor Júpiter y amiga de Serena

 _Minako Aino_ : Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

 _Luna y Artemis_ : Gatos guías de las Sailor Scouts

 _Serenity Tsukino_ : Madre de Serena

 _Diamante Black Moon_ : Terminator T-1000

La Rei Hino cyborg habría matado a un muchacho con pinta de maleante, de no ser por la intervención de Darien y Serena, ésta trata de hacerle entender a la terminator el hecho de porqué no podía matar gente.

\- Luchamos por el amor y la justicia, no dañamos a las personas- dice Mako dirigiéndose a la de cabello negro

-La autentica Rei lo sabría de sobra...-agrega Minako

\- Ellas tienen razón, por eso no puedes ¿comprendes? Hazme caso- le dice Serena a la T-800

\- Era todo cierto entonces, lo veo y no lo creo- dice Ami

\- Lo suponía yo- le dice Artemis

-Mira, vamos a ir a buscar a mi mamá...y te ordeno, que nos ayudes- le dice Serena a la terminator devolviéndole la pistola, ésta la toma y la guarda en su cintura sin decir palabra.

\- Cielos miren esto, esta sangre es de verdad! ¡Y es un agujero de bala en serio!- dice Mina sorprendida viendo las heridas en el pecho de la terminator

\- Cuando me dijiste Serena, que estabas con una cyborg del futuro con la apariencia de Rei, no pude hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderme – Dice Ami

\- Si, según ella, nosotras la capturamos y tú la reprogramas para que nos proteja en este tiempo, además seguirá todo lo que tú y yo le digamos- responde Serena sonriendo

\- No importa cuán poderoso sea nuestro enemigo, nosotras nunca cederemos ¿qué te hace pensar que necesitamos que nos protejas?- le dice Mako a la cyborg, desconfiando

\- El T-1000 es de muy difícil eliminación, es una multialeación mimética de metal líquido y puede reconstruirse cuando recibe daño de armas de fuego, armas blancas y sus poderes no son la excepción- contesta la T-800

\- ¿Cuándo te fabricaron y que se supone que busca el T-1000 ese?- le pregunta Artemis a la terminator.

\- Soy fabricada en Junio 27, año 3028 a causa del programa informático "Cristal Oscuro" que maneja el grupo Black Moon con el objetivo de derrotar a la Neo Reina Serenity, la Sailor Senshis y la resistencia, el T-1000 es enviado del año 3029 a la época actual y su objetivo primario es eliminar a Serena Tsukino y apoderase del Cristal de Plata, su Objetivo Secundario es eliminar al futuro Rey Endimion Darien Chiba, y a sus guardianas : Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino y Minako Aino- explica la teminator.

\- ¿A Rei no la persigue entonces? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Ami

\- La Rei Hino de esta época, es el futuro modelo para crear mi apariencia. En Junio 2, año 3018, Sailor Mars Rei Hino es capturada en una emboscada por los terminators y Black Moon la usa como modelo...- responde la cyborg

\- Pero ¿qué le pasara a la Rei del futuro después, entonces?- pregunta Serena

\- Información desconocida, cuando me reprogramaron borraron gran parte de mi memoria de los hechos anteriores, excluyendo eso tengo archivos detallados de todo- responde la terminator

\- Entonces no sabes decir qué le pasará- le dice Mako algo angustiada

\- 60% de posibilidades de ser eliminada posteriormente por Black Moon, 40% de probabilidades de ser rescatada por la resistencia y las Sailor Senshis restantes- responde la cyborg, ante lo cual todos estaban atónitos ante esa información.

\- Esto es fuerte, rayos! A todo esto ¿están bien? – pregunta Mina a Luna, Serena y Darien

\- Si Mina estamos bien gracias, ella nos salvó- dice Serena en referencia a la terminator

\- Bueno Serena, si vamos a ir a salvar a tu madre, pongámonos en marcha- dice Darien que había permanecido en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que relataba la T-800

\- De acuerdo, vamos!- dice Serena poniéndose en marcha

Al hospital Seiwa, iba llegando el terminator de cabello plateado, el guardia de seguridad del puesto de vigilancia le dice mediante un gesto que podía pasar.

Dentro en la habitación de Serenity, ésta tenía la mirada perdida y estaba terminando de ser atada con correas a su cama por el enfermero, el cual cuando termina sale y cierra con llave la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez que se encuentra sola, Serenity escupe de su boca el clip que había agarrado en la oficina del doctor Kumada, el clip cae justo cerca de su mano derecha, ella lo agarra y lo usa para forzar la cerradura de la correa que la rodea por la cintura, cuando lo logra comienza a desatarse las otras correas ayudándose con la boca, para las correas que le sostenían las muñecas.

El terminator de cabello plata, llega al mostrador de Atención al Cliente y le habla a la enfermera que atiende.

\- Hola, ¿hay una Serenity Tsukino aquí?- pregunta el de cabello plateado

\- Llega un poco tarde, ¿no? Llevan una hora ahí dentro- le contesta la enfermera

El T-1000 mira de reojo hacia arriba a la izquierda y ve por un espejo reflector que los detectives se acercan.

\- Espere un segundo, le abriré la puerta- dice la enfermera mientras anota algo, en eso ve por un monitor que se acercan los detectives y el doctor Kumada, pero cuando mira al mostrador el terminator de cabello plata había desaparecido, luego llega un guardia de seguridad gordo con bigotes y la enfermera le abre la puerta.

En su habitación, Serenity estaba forzando la cerradura de la puerta con los alambres del mismo clip, mientras el guardia de seguridad de hace rato les abre la puerta de salida a los detectives y los policías para que salgan, luego de que se fueron, el guardia de seguridad camina por el pasillo que viene de dicha puerta y va revisando que las puertas estén bien cerradas, luego se dirige a una máquina expendedora de café, pero he aquí, que justo en el lugar donde pasó recién el guardia se comenzó a formar un rostro, después la cabeza e iba subiendo la silueta primero del color del piso y luego de color plateado, hasta formar el cuerpo, pero la masa de metal liquido tomó la apariencia del hombre que estaba en la máquina de café.

Cuán grande fue la sorpresa del guardia cuando se da vuelta y se ve a sí mismo frente a sí, ve como su copia apunta un dedo hacia su rostro y luego ya no tiene tiempo de ver nada más, ya que la copia transforma su dedo en una cuchilla puntiaguda larga que le atraviesa el ojo y la cabeza al pobre guardia.

El T-1000 hace volver su dedo a la normalidad y el guardia cae muerto al suelo junto con el vaso de café, sin perder tiempo el T-1000 (aun con la apariencia del guardia) esconde el cuerpo del verdadero guardia en un cuartito de limpieza que estaba cerca y le quita la pistola, luego se dirige al puesto de vigilancia que precede a los pasillos interiores, toca la puerta para que le abran y se dirige a estos.

En uno de estos pasillos estaba el enfermero que había llevado a Serenity a su habitación haciendo su recorrido habitual, cuando va a revisar el cuarto de mantenimiento nota algo extraño, el palo de una escoba estaba partido y era evidente que lo habían quebrado.

El enfermero estaba cerrando la puerta cuando se le acerca Serenity por detrás con el pedazo de palo que había sacado de la escoba y le da un fuerte golpe con el mismo en la boca al enfermero, rompiéndosela, luego le da un palazo en la nuca y dos palazos más uno en la cabeza y otro en la espalda, sin pérdida de tiempo Serenity arrastra el cuerpo desmayado del enfermero hacia la habitación en donde ella estaba, le quita las llaves y cierra la puerta de la habitación, luego se dirige hacia el lado de donde está el puesto de vigilancia, se esconde antes de continuar porque en el pasillo de enfrente se ve pasar al guardia de seguridad de antes (que en realidad es el T-1000), cuando se asegura que ya no hay nadie Serenity continúa corriendo , mientras tanto en el pasillo de enfrente el T-1000 regresa a su apariencia original, la del hombre de cabello plateado y busca por las habitaciones a Serenity.

En la puerta de una oficina estaban el doctor Kumada y un enfermero viendo unos papeles y conversando, cuando se les acerca Serenity y ésta le arroja las llaves al enfermero para distraerlo, así mientras ella le pega repetidas veces con la punta del palo en el estomago y un último en la cabeza para desmayarlo, el doctor Kumada intenta llamar a seguridad pero apenas toma el tubo del teléfono, Serenity le pega con la porra que le sacó al enfermero, en el brazo y luego le pega otro golpe en la pierna derecha.

-¡Tú! ¡Me rompiste el brazo...!-

-Hay 215 huesos en el cuerpo humano, ese es solo uno...ahora, no te muevas-le responde Serenity al doctor Kumada, mientras lo sostiene con una de sus rodillas y clava una jeringa que había agarrado, en un frasco que contenía un liquido que se usaba para destapar cañerías.

\- Veneno... ¿qué vas a hacer?- le pregunta el doctor a Serenity viendo como ella llena la jeringa con el líquido.

Afuera del hospital, en la avenida, estaban Serena con la terminator en su moto, Darien en su moto al lado de ellas y detrás Mina, Mako, Ami y los gatos en un auto, con Ami al volante.

\- Esa cyborg es increíble, arrancó la coraza de la columna de dirección del volante como si fuera de papel y no necesitó tener las llaves para encender el motor...- Dice Mina

\- No me gusta andar en un auto robado- le responde Ami

\- Pero era una urgencia, todas no cabemos en esas motos y para ir todas, necesitábamos otro vehículo- le dice Mako

\- Eso es verdad, pero eso no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta que ella es una máquina y no la verdadera Rei- dice Artemis

\- Por cómo iba Serena con ella en la moto, parecía como si estuviera yendo con la autentica Rei, espero que no se esté dejando llevar por su apariencia, cielos...ponte a un lado de las motos, Ami- dice Luna con un suspiro.

\- Entendido, Luna-

Mientras tanto, Serena en la moto le hablaba a la terminator.

\- ¿Por qué nos detenemos?- pregunta la cyborg

\- Debes prometerme que no mataras a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?- le responde Serena

\- Serena ella no es Rei, es una máquina, ¿cómo esperas que ella haga una promesa?- le pregunta Darien a Serena

\- Se que ella lo hará, Darien- le responde Serena sonriéndole

\- De acuerdo- responde la cyborg a lo que Serena le había dicho

\- ¿Lo juras?- le pregunta Serena

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta la terminator a Serena

\- Levanta la mano derecha nada más y dí: "Juro que no mataré a ninguna persona"- le responde Serena

\- Juro que no mataré a ninguna persona- dice efectivamente la terminator levantando su mano derecha

\- Un juramento debe cumplirse, ¿lo comprendes? – le dice Mina a la T-800 desde el auto.

\- Entendido- responde la terminator

\- Necesitamos un plan, dudo que nos dejen entrar- dice Darien

\- Tienes razón, podemos usar las plumas para hacernos pasar por enfermeras- dice Serena

\- Pero eso solo funcionará una vez dentro, primero tenemos que entrar- responde Luna desde el auto

\- De eso me encargo yo- responde la terminator

\- De acuerdo, vamos- dice Serena

Dicho esto, las motos y el auto avanzan hacia la entrada del hospital y el guardia de seguridad de la puerta se les acerca.

\- Las horas de visita son de las 10 hasta las 4 de la tarde, de lunes a viernes- les dice el guardia de seguridad-

Sin responder palabra alguna, la terminator se baja de la moto, saca su revólver y le dispara al guardia antes de que pudiera sacar su arma, le dispara en las piernas para no matarlo.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces?- le reclama Serena a la cyborg

\- ¡Desgraciada! ¡Me disparaste! ¡Jodida loca! ¡Auxilio!- grita el guardia desde el suelo, mientras que la terminator rompe el cristal de la ventana del puesto de un codazo y acciona el botón que abre el portón de entrada, acto seguido ella le saca del cinturón al guardia, un par de cartuchos de municiones para la pistola mientras el guardia le suplicaba que no le disparara de nuevo y vuelve a la moto con Serena.

\- Vivirá- le dice la terminator a Serena

\- Ok está bien- le responde ella

Luego las motos de la cyborg y de Darien, y el coche en el que iban las chicas, entran al hospital y se meten al estacionamiento.

\- Ahora chicas, usen las plumas de transformación- pide Luna

\- ¡Entendido Luna! ¡Poder Lunaaar, transfórmame en una hermosa enfermera!- grita Serena

Acto seguido Ami, Mako y Mina hacen lo mismo.

Dentro del hospital, en el puesto de vigilancia principal estaba una guardia de seguridad leyendo, cuando por uno de los monitores ve a Serenity con el doctor Kumada como su rehén, ella tenía la jeringa clavada en el cuello del doctor.

\- ¡Gran Kami! ¡Guardemos todos la calma!- dice la mujer guardia

\- Abre o morirá antes de que caer al piso- amenaza Serenity al otro lado de la puerta

\- Ni hablar Tsukino, suéltalo- le habla ella por el micrófono a Serenity

\- ¡Abre la puerta!- insiste Serenity

\- ¡Eso no ocurrirá!- responde la guardia mientras dos vigilantes se dirigen a la puerta y se ponen en guardia.

-Tranquila Serenity, tranquila- le dice uno de ellos

\- No funcionará Serenity, no eres asesina, no te creo capaz de hacerlo- le dice el doctor Kumada

\- Tú ya estás muerto, todos morirán, sabes que lo creo ¡Así que no me jodas!- le responde ella

\- Abre la puerta ¡Abre la puerta!- le dice finalmente a la guardia, desistiendo de insistir en convencer a Serenity

La mujer guardia lo hace, y Serenity con el doctor como rehén entran en el puesto.

-¡Apártense! ¡Atrás! ¡Le inyectaré hasta arriba con esta porquería! ¡Lo juro!- les advierte Serenity a los vigilantes.

\- Está bien, está bien...- dicen los vigilantes

\- ¡Quietos! ¡Suelten las porras! ¡Háganlo!- les grita Serenity a todos

Los vigilantes bajan las porras y las ponen en el piso.

-Métanse en la oficina, al suelo boca abajo – les dice Serenity a todos – ¡Tú no! Abre la puerta- le dice Serenity a uno de los vigilantes, éste se apresura a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Al suelo boca abajo! ¡Mira a la pared!- le dice luego al vigilante que le abrió la puerta.

Serenity sale con el doctor caminado hacia atrás, por lo que no ve que se acerca otro vigilante por la derecha, éste le quita la jeringa del cuello al doctor mientras sostiene el brazo derecho de Serenity, pero ella se lo saca de encima de un puñetazo en la cara y un empujón, sin perder tiempo echa a correr.

\- ¡Agárrenla, agárrenla!- les grita el doctor Kumada a los vigilantes que van tras ella, mientras la mujer guardia acciona la alarma.

En la oficina en donde Serenity noqueó al enfermero y tomo como rehén al doctor, estaba el T-1000 que al escuchar la alarma se puso alerta y saco el revólver, se dirigió al pasillo que conducía al puesto de vigilancia por donde Serenity pasó antes.

La de cabello plateado iba corriendo mientras los vigilantes acompañados por el doctor la perseguían, ella dobla a la derecha y se encuentra con una puerta de cristal, la abre con las llaves que les quitó a los vigilantes y sigue corriendo, no sin antes volver a cerrarla con llave antes de que los vigilantes pudieran pasar, Serenity estaba abriendo otra puerta que había justo después, una puerta de rejas, mientras los vigilantes intentaban abrir la puerta de cristal y efectivamente lo hacen ya que uno de ellos tenía otro juego de llaves, pero Serenity ya había logrado abrir la otra puerta, al volver a cerrarla con llave ella a propósito parte la misma dejando un trozo de la llave en la cerradura, para que no pudieran abrir la puerta de rejas, los vigilantes intentan en vano abrirla, al ver que sería inútil el doctor les ordena dar la vuelta por el pasillo a la derecha de ellos e ir por el otro lado, los vigilantes obedecen.

Serenity siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta que llega cerca de los ascensores a la izquierda de ella, se detiene un segundo agitada y ve que se abre la puerta de uno de los elevadores, ella va corriendo hacia el mismo pero se detiene de repente presa del pánico al ver a la terminator de pelo negro y ojos purpuras salir del ascensor, encima iba con la escopeta en mano.

-¡Nooo! ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Aléjate de mí, perra de metal!- grita Serenity mientras corría por donde había llegado antes.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, espera!- intenta Serena gritarle para detenerla pero es inútil

\- Se asustó al ver a la máquina no me sorprende- dice Darien

\- Esto se puso feo, tengo la sensación de que tal vez ese tipo esté aquí también, chicas transfórmense!– habla Luna

\- ¡Bien!- dice Makoto

\- ¡Tú también Serena!- le dice Luna a Serena

Serenity sigue corriendo, pero por un pasillo a su izquierda sale uno de los vigilantes que la perseguían, el cual se arroja sobre ella y la agarra de las piernas, el cual ya no la deja seguir escapando mientras van llegando los demás enfermeros y la sostienen, para que el doctor le inyecte el sedante, pero la terminator junto con todas las chicas ya transformadas en Sailors y Darien en Tuxedo Kamen, ya casi estaban allí también.

\- ¡Aprisa! ¡El sedante!- gritaba uno de los vigilantes

\- ¡Nos matará a todos! ¡Esa cosa nos matará a todos!- gritaba Serenity intentando en vano soltarse.

\- Sujétenla- les dice el doctor a los vigilantes mientras preparaba la jeringa con el sedante para inyectárselo a la mujer.

\- ¡Rápido, ayúdala!- le pide Sailor Moon a la terminator

\- Esperen aquí- responde la cyborg

La terminator agarra a uno de los vigilantes y lo lanza contra la ventana como si no pesara nada, acto seguido agarra a otro y lo manda a volar por el pasillo por donde llegaron ellos antes, luego golpea a otro que se arrojaba sobre ella, en el estomago, para luego lanzarlo contra la pared y así noquearlo también, la mujer guardia de seguridad le pega un codazo a la terminator en la cara, pero ésta ni se inmuta ni muestra signo de sentir dolor y tampoco hace ninguna mueca, sin decir palabra alguna, la cyborg la toma del rostro y de un empujón la manda a volar, Sailor Moon llega corriendo junto a su madre.

\- ¡Mamá! Mamá, ¿estás bien? – le pregunta a su madre, pero esta estaba totalmente confundida y no responde nada.

\- Ven conmigo si quieres vivir- le dice la terminator a Serenity, extendiéndole su mano izquierda.

\- Todo está bien mamá, ella está aquí para ayudarnos, mi novio y mis amigas vinieron también- le dice Sailor Moon

Serenity sin responder palabra y no menos confundida, ya que a ella le resultaba increíble que la terminator fuera benévola, agarra la mano de ésta y se levanta. En eso el doctor Kumada que vio todo estaba estupefacto, y luego lo estuvo mucho más cuando por la puerta de rejas, ve venir al T-1000 y lo ve atravesar la misma como si no hubiera nada...

\- Corran- dice la terminator apuntando la escopeta hacia el T-1000

\- ¡Rayo Creciente de Venus!- grita Sailor Venus y hace su poder, el rayo luminoso impacta en el T-1000 pero solo le hace un agujero y se levanta como si nada, lo mismo ocurre cuando la cyborg dispara.

\- ¡Trueno de Júpiter!- Sailor Júpiter hace su ataque, el rayo impacta pero pasa lo mismo que recién, solo le hace un agujero más al terminator de cabello plateado.

La de pelo negro corre y cubre a las demás y a Tuxedo Kamen, disparando una y otra vez con la escopeta, el T-1000 va en su persecución mientras dispara la pistola sin cesar, los disparos pegan todos en la espalda de la terminator mientras los demás entran en el ascensor, la cyborg entra también cuando la puerta ya casi se cerraba, al mismo tiempo que seguía la lluvia de balas hasta que se le acaban las municiones al T-1000.

Todos se sobresaltan y se apartan de la puerta al ver una cuchilla en forma de espada que se mete en medio de la puerta del ascensor, luego ven como la espada se transforma en dos palancas de metal que el T-1000 usa para abrir la puerta, efectivamente la abre pero la terminator le dispara en la cabeza y esta se parte en dos, todos comprobaron como efectivamente el T-1000 no tiene ni carne ni sangre...la puerta del ascensor se cierra de nuevo y comienza a dirigirse a la planta baja.

\- ¿Qué carajos es esa cosa? ¿Qué carajos ocurre?- pregunta Serenity a su hija.

La cabeza del terminator de cabello plateado se estaba reconstruyendo rápidamente, apenas vuelve a la normalidad, transforma sus manos en dos palancas con ganchos en las puntas y abre la puerta del ascensor, luego se arroja por el hueco del mismo.

En el ascensor iban todos aún cuando sienten un golpe en el techo del mismo, luego algo como la hoja de una espada atraviesa el techo, sin perder tiempo la cyborg dispara su escopeta hacia el techo una y otra vez.

\- Agáchense – les dice la terminator a todos

\- Ataquémos chicas – dice Sailor Moon

\- No, estamos en un espacio muy reducido, dejen que la máquina se encargue- le responde Luna

Ya se había sumado una segunda hoja de espada desde arriba y las luces del ascensor estaban ya destruidas, la cyborg seguía disparando hacia el techo y Serenity agarra la pistola que estaba en la cintura de la terminator y también comienza a disparar hacia el techo, agachándose cada vez que bajaba una hoja de espada mientras que la T-800 recargaba la escopeta; pero una de las hojas de espada baja junto detrás de Serenity y la hiere en la zona del omóplato derecho.

\- ¡Mamá!- grita Sailor Moon agachándose junto a su madre y entregándole otro cargador para la pistola

Serenity siguió disparando entonces cuando el ascensor llega a planta baja y la puerta se abre, salen todos de prisa hacia el estacionamiento mientras un patrullero se acercaba, Serenity corre delante de todos y le apunta al policía que conducía mientras que las Sailors Júpiter, Mercury y Venus iban a las motos de Darien y en la que iba la cyborg cuando llegaron.

\- ¡Fuera del auto! ¡Ahora mismo!- grito Serenity al policía

Serenity disparó una vez al ver que el policía no le hacía caso, después del disparo éste se bajó lentamente, la T-800 se dirigió rápido hacia él y lo arrojo hacia una columna y chocó con ésta por el impulso del empujón que le dio la cyborg, para subirse al auto.

En el ascensor, por los agujeros que habían dejado las hojas de espada, el techo terminó de romperse y por el hueco que se formó, bajó una masa de metal líquido, cuando tocó el suelo, el T-1000 comenzó a recuperar su forma normal de apoco mientras que salía del ascensor y corría en persecución de Serena y las demás.

\- ¡Vamos ya!- Gritaba Sailor Moon

\- ¡Ahí viene!- exclamo Tuxedo Kamen

La terminator de pelo negro arrancó el auto marcha atrás mientras el T-1000 (que ya había recuperado su apariencia normal) corría hacia ellos y Serenity que estaba al lado de la terminator, se asomaba por la ventanilla y le disparaba al T-1000.

\- Me quedé sin balas- dice Serenity, Tuxedo Kamen le entregó otro cargador

La terminator le disparó con la escopeta, una y otra vez al T-1000, sosteniéndola con la mano libre que le quedaba mientras manejaba, solo sacaba la otra mano del volante para recargar.

\- Recárgala – le dice la cyborg a Sailor Moon entregándole la escopeta.

Serenity se había asomado una vez más hacia fuera y le seguía disparando al terminator de cabello plateado mientras Sailor Moon recargaba la escopeta, cuando su madre vació el cargador, la rubia de coletas le entregó el último cargador que quedaba mientras que un rayo de luz que había disparado Sailor Venus desde la moto de Darien vino desde la derecha y le hizo otro gran agujero al T- 1000, pero éste no dejó de correr aun así, Serenity le siguió disparando.

\- ¡Agárrense!- dijo la terminator

Efectivamente el auto pegó un pequeño salto echando chispas al tocar el suelo, por un escalón que había y las chicas en las motos lo siguieron, la terminator aprovechó para dar media vuelta el coche y así acelerar para adelante, ya casi estaban en el portón de entrada pero el T- 1000 los seguía de cerca, entonces éste pega un salto hacia la parte trasera del coche mientras transforma sus manos en ganchos, al mismo tiempo que el auto rompía el alambrado de la puerta.

\- ¡Maldición! Esa cosa sí que es persistente –grita Sailor Mercury desde una de las motos

\- Se prendió atrás, ¡ahí esta!- dice Luna

\- ¡Tengan cuidado!- les avisa Artemis a Sailor Moon y a Tuxedo Kamen

\- ¡Listo! – le dice Sailor Moon a la terminator entregándole la escopeta, mientras de atrás se veía al T-1000 trepando por la cola del auto.

Con uno de los ganchos, el de cabello plateado rompe el vidrio de la ventana trasera del auto, sin perder tiempo Tuxedo Kamen protegió con su cuerpo a Sailor Moon.

\- ¡Serena!- gritó Serenity

\- ¡Cuidadoooo! – gritaron los gatos mientras veían que el T-1000 atacaba con el gancho libre que tenía una y otra vez, la cyborg que conducía sin mirar siquiera hacia atrás le disparó al T-1000, pero no logró tirarlo del auto.

\- ¡Toma, maneja!- le dijo la cyborg a Serenity

Dicho esto, la terminator abrió la puerta y se asomó fuera, le disparó al gancho con el que el T-1000 se agarraba al auto e hizo un segundo disparo para tirarlo del mismo, Sailor Venus desde la moto de Darien disparó una vez más su Rayo Creciente de Venus para mandar a volar más lejos al T-1000, pero aun así, éste se levantó rápido después de rodar por el suelo y siguió corriendo tras el coche y las motos.

Sailor Moon se asomó para sacar el pedazo de gancho que había quedado prendido de la cola del auto, cuando el T- 1000 llegó caminado junto a este, el pedazo de gancho se hizo líquido y se unió al pie izquierdo del terminator, luego se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido.

Más adelante, las motos se acercaron al auto y Sailor Mercury les preguntó si estaban todos bien, a lo que Tuxedo Kamen le respondió que sí.

\- Se fue, ya no hay nadie detrás de nosotros – dijo Sailor Moon

\- ¿Están bien? - Le pregunto Serenity a su hija

\- Si – Contesto ésta – Oye, ¿puedes ver algo?- le dice luego a la cyborg, ya que el auto iba con las luces apagadas.

\- Lo veo todo – responde ésta,la vista electrónica de ella mostraba un mensaje: "Ampliación de imagen" ampliando efectivamente su campo visual.

\- Genial – responde Sailor Moon

\- Faltó poco – agrega Luna luego

Serenity veía a la terminator estupefacta ya que le parecía inadmisible, que ésta estuviera de parte de ellas, luego le dijo a su hija que se acercara a ella, para ver si no tenía ninguna herida.

\- Te dije que estaba bien – le dice Sailor Moon

\- Serena, fue una estupidez entrar ahí ¡Maldita sea, tienes que ser un poco mas lista! ¡Casi te matan! ¿En qué pensabas? No corras riesgos ni siquiera por mí ¿Comprendes? ¡Eres demasiado importante! – la reprende Serenity

\- Pero...tenía que sacarte de ese lugar...lo siento- le responde su hija con lágrimas en los ojos

\- No necesitaba tu ayuda, se arréglamelas sola – le dice su madre

\- ¿¡Como puede hablarle así a su hija!? ¡Ella se preocupa por usted y así le responde!?- le dice indignado Tuxedo Kamen, Serenity solo le lanza un mirada de enojo.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a tus ojos? – pregunta a Sailor Moon, la cyborg volteado la cabeza para mirarla

\- Nada – responde la de peinado odango abrazándose a Tuxedo Kamen y recostando su cabeza en el pecho de éste

\- ¿Y estos gatos que hablan? Y lo más importante, ¿Tú que tienes que decir?- pregunta Serenity a la Terminator, ésta solo la mira.

Desde la moto de Darien a la derecha del auto, Sailor Júpiter comenta – Serena ya arriesgó la vida muchas veces, se nota que no la conoce-(En referencia a Serenity)

\- Si, esa actitud de recién no me gustó, quedo muy desagradecida- agrega Sailor Venus

La entrada del hospital Seiwa estaba ya llena de patrulleros de la policía, el T-1000 se dirigía hacia allí caminando y entonces, un policía con una moto se le acerca.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta el policía

\- Estoy bien...vaya, que moto más linda...- le contesta el de cabello plateado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así concluye un nuevo capítulo, como era de esperarse Serenity ve con mucho recelo a Rei terminator, por lo que es y por lo que representa ¿podrá convivir con ella? ¿Podrá confiar en ella? Vamos a ver XD además que mala suerte tuvo el policía de la moto al encontrase justo con Diamante, bueno me voy despidiendo hasta la próxima actualización :)


	6. Escapando de la ciudad

PERSONAJES

 _Rei Hino_ : Terminator T-800

 _Serena Tsukino_ : Sailor Moon y futura Neo Reina Serenity

 _Ami Mizuno_ : Sailor Mercury y amiga de Serena

 _Makoto Kino_ : Sailor Júpiter y amiga de Serena

 _Minako Aino_ : Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

 _Serenity Tsukino_ : Madre de Serena

 _Luna y Artemis_ : Gatos guías de las Sailor Scouts

Después de escapar del T- 1000, las motos en las que iban Sailor Mercury, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus y el auto en el que viajaban la terminator, Serenity, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen y los gatos, cruzaban por una Estación de Servicio que parecía abandonada, Luna y Artemis le habían contado a Serenity todo lo que había luchado Serena como Sailor Moon.

\- Vencieron a la Reina Beryl y al Negaverso tú y tus amigas...tú eres la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity...y este muchacho es la del príncipe Endymion...todo eso no hace más que confirmar lo que yo decía y que tu padre me contó...digno de la futura Reina de la Tierra - le dice sorprendida Serenity a su hija

\- Su hija ha arriesgado su vida para salvar la galaxia, ¿Cómo no iba a arriesgarse para ir a sacarla a usted de ese psiquiátrico?- le dice Tuxedo Kamen a Serenity

\- De todos modos yo ya estaba escapando de allí – simplemente responde la de cabello plateado

\- Que cabeza dura, cielos...- dice Luna haciendo una mueca

\- No te preocupes Luna...entiendo que se preocupe por mí... mamá sufriría si me pasara algo...- dice Serena

\- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? – pregunta Sailor Júpiter desde la moto en la que iba antes la cyborg

\- Vayamos a esa cochera a pasar la noche – dice Artemis

\- Afirmativo – responde la terminator

Dicho esto, Sailor Moon y la T-800 se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia el portón de la cochera, la cual estaba frente a la Estación de Servicio abandonada, el portón estaba cerrado con candados pero igual a la terminator no le costó nada de trabajo levantarlo igual a pesar de la presencia de los candados.

Luego pasaron primero las dos motos y el auto con Serenity al volante y a continuación, de un tirón de la solapa del uniforme, la cyborg mete a Sailor Moon a la cochera y cierra el portón.

\- ¡Oye cuidado, cerebro de tornillos!- exclama Sailor Moon

Al rato, todas las chicas y Darien ya habían vuelto a su forma civil y estaban relajándose al igual que los gatos, salvo Serena que estaba al lado de la terminator viendo como le cosía la herida de la espalda a Serenity, ésta estaba con el tordo desnudo y mostraba sus pechos redondos y algo voluptuosos, Darien por caballerosidad y pudor desviaba la mirada.

\- Requiero alcohol y gasa – le dice la terminator a Serena –

\- Entendido, oye ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?- le pregunta Serena a la cyborg trayéndole lo que ésta le pidió

\- Tengo ficheros detallados sobre la anatomía humana – le responde ella

\- Seguro...te convierte en una asesina más eficaz ¿verdad?- le dice Serenity con cierto resentimiento

\- Correcto – le responde la terminator

Rato después era la terminator la que estaba con el torso desnudo, la cascada de cabello negro le tapaba los pechos, Serenity con una pinza, con la herida ya cosida y vendada le quitaba de la espalda, las balas abolladas a la T-800 que tenía incrustadas y metidas en la carne, las cuales caían a la mesa, mientras que Serena miraba a trasluz la campera de la terminator, se podían ver claramente los orificios de bala.

\- ¿No te duele cuando te disparan?- le pregunta Serena

\- Siento "heridas", la información podría llamarse "dolor"- responde la terminator

\- Serena, dame una mano con la luz – le pide Serenity a su hija

\- Entendido mama-

\- ¿Sanarán? – le pregunta Serenity a la cyborg

\- Si – le responde ésta

\- Me alegro, si no puedes pasar por una humana, no nos servirás de mucho – le dice la de cabello plateado

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vives...duras? Bueno, lo que sea – le pregunta Serena a la cyborg

\- 120 años con mi célula de poder actual-

\- ¿Puedes aprender cosas para las que no se te ha programado...? Para que puedas ser...ya sabes, más humana... ¿y no tan robotizada todo el tiempo?- le pregunta Serena

\- Mi CPU es un procesador de red neural, una computadora capaz de aprender, cuanto más contacto tenga con los humanos, más aprendo – contesta la terminator

\- Genial – respondió Serena intercambiando una mirada con su madre.

Mientras tanto las chicas que estaban viendo todo comentaban entre sí y hablaban sobre qué harían después.

\- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? – pregunta Mina

\- No lo sé, ver cómo acabar con la cosa esa de metal líquido y procurar que no nos mate él primero...- responde Mako

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos, si cada vez que lo atacamos se reconstruye? – pregunta Mina

\- Alguna manera tiene que haber, algún punto débil tiene que tener – dice Ami

\- Debemos averiguar sobre "Cristal Oscuro" y esos "Black Moon" ahí puede estar la clave para derrotarlo...- habla Luna

\- Y la máquina seguramente lo sabe – dice Artemis

\- Pensar que para que esa cyborg exista...Rei en el futuro deberá ser capturada por Black Moon...- dice Mako

\- Querrás decir, para darle la apariencia humana...- le dice Mina

\- Lo malo es que no sabemos qué es lo que le va a pasar a Rei- dice Mako

\- Tengamos fe chicas, seguro nosotras en el futuro la rescataremos...además, si hacemos bien esto tal como dijo Luna, si tenemos éxito aquí ahora ni siquiera habrá máquinas de estas en el futuro y Rei nunca será capturada, ni caerán bombas tampoco- dice Ami

\- Así es, después de todo Serenity no estaba loca, tenía razón – dice Darien

\- Hemos salvado el mundo antes, y lo salvaremos ahora también – habla Mina

\- Es cierto – asienten todos

\- Iré a ver si Serena necesita algo – dice Darien

\- Ahora que veo a la cyborg... ¿Rei tendrá los pechos un poquito más grandes en el futuro?-

\- ¡Mina!- exclama Ami

\- Solo preguntaba nomas jijiji – contesta Mina

Al cabo de un par de horas, las chicas y los gatos ya se habían dormido, Darien y Serena estaban dormidos abrazados, salvo Serenity que estaba recostada en un sillón, fumando un cigarrillo y viendo con desconfianza a la terminator, y la propia cyborg que estaba con la escopeta al hombro y viendo hacia la calle por un ventanal de una oficina que había, alerta vigilando, el hecho de no necesitar dormir era una ventaja para ella, ya que así permaneció hasta que amaneció.

Cuando ya había amanecido, Serena despertó y se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Darien, no sin antes darle un beso, y se fue para afuera con la T-800 a buscar otro transporte y vieron una combi que estaba estacionada cerca, la terminator rompió de un puñetazo el vidrio de la ventana del lado del conductor y abrió la puerta, se subió y le abrió la otra puerta a Serena para que subiera también, luego arrancó de cuajo la coraza de la columna de dirección del volante para encender el motor de una, Serena a su lado buscó en una guantera, agarró las llaves del vehículo y se las mostró a la de cabello negro.

\- ¿Ya aprendiste algo? Jajaja- le dice Serena divertida a ella

La cyborg no le respondió nada, arrancó bruscamente la combi y se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde habían salido hace rato, en donde ya estaban las chicas, los gatos y Darien y al llegar, la de ojos púrpuras detuvo el vehículo.

\- Tenemos que alejarnos lo más posible de la ciudad – les dice la terminator

\- Y la cosa esa, ¿no matará más gente inocente?- comenta Darien

\- Su objetivo son ustedes – le responde la cyborg de pelo negro

\- Si, pero ¿huiremos simplemente? debemos detenerlo – replica Mako

\- Debemos pensar en cómo detenerlo primero- contesta Ami

\- De acuerdo, ve hacia el sur- le dice Serenity a la terminator subiéndose a la combi, luego se subieron Darien, los gatos y las demás chicas.

Las chicas estaban charlando y la cyborg de pelo negro aceleraba a fondo el vehículo, estaban saliendo ya de Tokio pero igual ella no levantaba el pie del acelerador.

\- No pases de 100 Km/h, no queremos que nos pare la policía – le dice Serenity a la terminator

\- Afirmativo – responde ésta

\- No, no, no, no, no y no, tienes que fijarte en como habla la gente, no se dice "afirmativo" ni bobadas por el estilo, Rei es sacerdotisa, no militar; se dice... "no hay problema", si alguien se pasa de listo contigo le dices "lárgate imbécil", cuando quieres pedir algo dices "por favor" y al pelear como Sailor Mars, Rei dice "en el nombre de Marte, yo te castigo"- le dice Serena a la cyborg, quien solo la miraba.

\- En el nombre de Marte, yo te castigo – repite la terminator

\- Claro ¿ves? O si alguien se enoja y es necesario evitar pelear, dices "tranquilo" o puedes hacer combinaciones- le siguió hablando Serena

\- Tranquilo, imbécil – dice la T-800

\- Genial, ¿ves? Ya le agarraste el truco – le dice Serena sonriente

\- No hay problema – responde la terminator.

\- Puedes enseñarle lo que sea, pero cómo amar no podrás enseñarle, Serena- le dice Darien que iba detrás de ella

\- Lo sé Darien, pero lo que pueda enseñare yo, lo haré-

\- Y se que lo harás bien, yo creo en ti – le dice Darien sonriéndole

\- Lo sé – le responde ella correspondiendo a la sonrisa

La combi con las chicas, Darien, los gatos y la terminator ya había salido de Tokio, región de Kantō y se encontraba ahora en Yamanashi en la región contigua de Chūbu, iban por la carretera en una zona boscosa y montañosa y hacía buen sol y calor, se vieron en la necesidad de parar en una estación de servicio ya que el motor estaba echando humo y además tenían hambre ya (todos menos la cyborg claro está).

Serena estaba comiendo con Darien en los asientos del conductor y acompañante, atrás de ellos estaba Serenity almorzando también mientras su cabeza era un tumulto de pensamientos, las chicas y los gatos habían decidido comer afuera del vehículo para tomar algo de aire y la terminator estaba revisando el motor.

\- ¿Quieres mis papas fritas? – le pregunta Serena a su madre, pero esta ni le hace caso

\- Parece que tiene cosas importantes en las que pensar y no la culpo...- le dice Darien a Serena

Serena le dio la razón y le sonríe, acto seguido se baja del vehículo y va a donde está la terminator

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunta Serena

\- No- responde la cyborg

\- Bueno, como quieras jajaj – responde divertida Serena

En eso a su lado pasan dos chicos con armas de juguete que jugaban a luchar o algo así.

\- ¡Te dí!- decía uno de los chicos

\- ¡No, no me diste!- le respondió el otro, mientras comenzaban a forcejear con las armas de juguete

Eso había llamado la atención de Serena y la terminator, los observaban y veían como quien parecía ser la madre de ellos los separaba y les quitaba los juguetes.

\- ¿Realmente crees que lo logremos?...las personas, quiero decir – pregunta Serena algo entristecida

\- Su instinto es destruirse los unos a los otros- contesta la cyborg a Serena

\- Si, que fastidio ¿verdad? – responde Serena

\- Necesito saber cómo construyen "Cristal Oscuro" y quién es el responsable –le pregunta Serenity a la terminator

\- Si, es hora de que nos digas todo lo que sabes – pregunta también Mako

\- El hombre directamente responsable es Ryo Urawa – responde la T-800 cerrando el capot del motor y dirigiéndose a volverse a subir a la combi

\- ¿Quién es él?- pregunta Luna

\- Es el director de proyectos especiales de la compañía "Dark Crystal"- responde la cyborg

\- ¿Por qué él?- pregunta Serenity, mientras todos se subían a la combi

\- Dentro de unos meses, creará una clase revolucionaria de microprocesador – responde la de cabello negro poniendo en marcha el vehículo

\- Sigue ¿y qué?- le dice Artemis

\- Dentro de 3 años, "Dark" se convertirá en el mayor proveedor de sistemas informáticos militares, aprovechando esto el General Yoshinori Arai apodado "El Fantasma de la Muerte" por su comportamiento cruel y déspota, se apropia del proyecto Dark y procede a instalar una computadora "Dark" en todos los bombarderos para que vuelen sin tripulación, usándolas para beneficio propio; después esas naves volarán con un récord de servicio perfecto, el proyecto para financiar "Dark" se aprueba pero "El fantasma de la Muerte" es encarcelado al descubrirse que él estaba detrás de la muerte de varios colegas suyos con el fin de trepar posiciones en el ejército y efectivamente queda preso los dos años restantes antes de la gran glaciación a nivel global que congela la superficie terrestre hasta principios del siglo 30, la Tierra se descongela gracias a Sailor Moon y el poder del Cristal de Plata, al cumplir 22 años de edad, Sailor Moon se transforma en la Neo Reina Serenity y se convierte en la gobernante de la Tierra, sus primeras acciones son purificar con el poder del Cristal de Plata de toda intención de maldad y dar de baja el proyecto "Dark", pero "El Fantasma de la Muerte" y un grupo de personas, se niegan a purificarse por el Cristal de Plata, "El fantasma de la Muerte " huye adueñándose del proyecto "Dark" cuando se lo iba a regresar a prisión y desaparece por 10 años, al cabo de este tiempo retorna con más poder y con una marca de una media luna negra en su frente, ataca Tokyo Cristal pero es vencido por la Neo Reina y deportado a un lejano planeta del Sistema Solar llamado Némesis, "El Fantasma de la Muerte" se fusiona con el y adopta la identidad del "Gran Sabio", luego el grupo de humanos disidentes disconformes con las medidas de la Neo Reina deciden abandonar el planeta e ir a Némesis, en donde se encuentran con el Gran Sabio y pasan a llamarse "Familia Black Moon", una vez allí comienzan a hacer uso del proyecto "Dark" conocido también como "Cristal Oscuro" , construyen bombas de hidrógeno y maquinaria militar muy avanzada, dichos sistemas entran en funcionamiento el 4 de agosto de 3007 y se dirigen junto con el Gran Sabio y Black Moon, a la Tierra y llegan el 12 de agosto de 3007 a las 2:14 a.m. – les va relatando la terminator

\- Y lanzan las bombas...- dice Ami

\- Si, lanzan los misiles contra sus objetivos en Rusia, Estados Unidos y Japón- responde la cyborg

\- ¿Pero porque esas tres naciones?- le pregunta Serena

\- Por que el Gran Sabio sabe que son las tres naciones más poderosas del mundo y que podrían ayudar a la Neo Reina y las Sailor Scouts, a hacerle frente – responde la T-800

\- Gran Kami... cuanto sabes sobre Urawa?- le pregunta Serenity a la terminator

\- Tengo ficheros muy detallados- le responde ésta

\- Quiero saberlo todo, qué aspecto tiene, dónde vive, todo- le dice Serenity

\- ¿Que pensara hacer?- pregunta atrás Mina a las demás, sorprendida con el relato de la cyborg

\- No lo sé, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando...- responde Ami

La combi más adelante, tomó por un camino en medio del bosque, el cual los condujo a una casa de madera la cual estaba rodeada por una cerca y tenía unos kanjis en la entrada, una vez que llegaron fue Serenity la que se bajó primero.

\- Esperen en el vehículo – les dijo ella a los demás

Comenzó Serenity a caminar por el lugar, como buscando a alguien y efectivamente gritó un nombre.

-¡Kazuo! ¿Estás aquí? -

De repente de detrás de la casa surge un hombre de pelo castaño, bigotes y ojos marrones, que le apunta con una escopeta a Serenity y ésta le apunta al hombre con el revólver, al ver eso la terminator se pone alerta, se baja del vehículo y le apunta también al hombre con la escopeta, al ver eso el hombre baja su arma, levanta las manos y se dirige hacia ellos lentamente.

\- Que nerviosa eres, Tsukino- dijo el hombre

\- ¿Y tú? Siempre el mismo – le respondió ella al hombre haciéndole un ademán a la cyborg de que todo estaba bien.

\- ¡Qué bueno verte, Tsukino!- exclamó el hombre sonriente y acercándose a abrazar a Serenity.

\- ¡Te dije que iba a regresar!- le responde ella correspondiendo al abrazo afectuoso

\- Y yo lo sabía jaja, Mizuki! Sal que hay visita, por favor trae la botella de Sake jajaja-

\- Enseguida – se oye a alguien decir de adentro de la casa

\- ¡Hola señorita!- saluda a Serena, el señor Kazuo

\- Hola señor ¿Qué tal? – saluda Serena sonriendo

\- ¿Quien es la belleza ésta? – le pregunta el hombre a Serena en referencia a la terminator

\- Esta bien señor Kasuo, viene conmigo...es...Rei Hino, una de mis amigas, ellas son Ami, Mina y Mako, mis amigas también y el muchacho de ojos claros es Darien, mi novio – responde Serena

\- ¡Hola señor! – responden todos sonriendo y saludando

\- Rei, amigas, Darien, el es el señor Kazuo – continua presentando Serena, mientras su madre saludaba a Mizuki, la mujer del hombre

\- De acuerdo jajaja – dice finalmente Kazuo

\- ¡Serena! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Ya eres toda una mujer!- saluda Mizuki a Serena abrazándola

\- ¿Quieres un trago? – Kazuo le ofrece la botella de sake a la cyborg, pero ésta no le responde nada y solo lo mira seria, sin hacer gesto alguno.

Finalmente es Serenity la que agarra la botella y toma un trago de Sake.

\- Serenity, eres muy famosa ¿sabes? No haces más que salir en la televisión, salen fotos tuyas y de tu bella amiga de pelo negro ¡Los policías se están volviendo locos buscándolas! Jaja, dime ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – habla el señor Kasuo

\- Solo vine por mis cosas, necesito ropa, comida y una de tus furgonetas – le responde Serenity

\- ¿Y los empastes de mis jodidos dientes? – le responde Kasuo

\- Ahora, Kasuo...ustedes dos, Serena...Rei...encárguense de las armas - responde Serenity

\- De acuerdo, vamos – le dice Serena a la cyborg

\- Voy con ustedes- le dice Darien

Serena, la T-800 y Darien se dirigen hacia un costado de la casa, la de cabello negro agarra una cadena del suelo que sale de una gran tapa de hierro en el suelo que pesa bastante, pero que igualmente ella logra correr sin ningún problema...

\- ¿Segura que no necesitan ayuda, Serena?- pregunta Darien

\- Segura Darien, ella puede sola- le responde Serena sonriéndole

\- Lo sé, es que ¿no te parece que llama la atención, que una chica de 22 años tenga esa fuerza?- responde Darien

\- Es cierto, no me dí cuenta de eso...menos mal, parece que no se dieron cuenta- responde Serena

\- Cualquier cosa, yo corrí la tapa- le dice Darien a Serena

\- De acuerdo, gracias Darien- le responde Serena sonriéndole

La cyborg baja por la escalerita del hueco en el suelo, era un depósito de armas de todo tipo, ametralladoras, lanza-granadas, lanza-misiles, hasta una chaingun había.

\- Una cosa que tiene mi madre: siempre planea por adelantado- dice Serena bajando la escalera también, Darien la sigue

\- Es bueno ser precavida – dice Darien

\- Excelente – dice la cyborg examinando un lanza-granadas

Mientras tanto el señor Kasuo estaba revisando la furgoneta, la mejor que tenía.

\- Es el mejor vehículo que tengo, pero el motor de arranque está roto, ¿Puedes esperar a que lo cambie?- le pregunta a Serenity

\- Si, esperaremos hasta que anochezca para seguir camino- le responde ella

\- Ok – le contesta él

Cerca de allí, las chicas, Luna y Artemis estaban hablando.

\- Me pregunto hasta dónde seguiremos viajando- comenta Mina

\- No lo sé, pero algo tendremos que hacer con la cosa esa de metal líquido...no podemos dejarlo que ande suelto por ahí- contesta Mako

\- Tendremos que idear algo para vencerlo, ¿además que vamos a hacer con la compañía "Dark Cristal"?- dice Ami

\- Si lo que dice la maquina es cierto, "Cristal Oscuro" en el futuro se desarrollará gracias a dicha compañía- habla Luna

\- Tenemos que evitar que "Cristal Oscuro" llegue a desarrollarse...-dice Artemis

\- Es verdad, pero cambiando de tema un poco, ese señor Kazuo es guapo, lástima que es casado...-comenta Mina

\- Si, y no te vayas a olvidar ese detalle Mina, es C-A-S-A-D-O- le dice Ami

\- Claro jajaja, no te preocupes, yo no soy de esas jajaja- le responde Mina

\- Necesito un baño...-comenta Mako

\- Sería buena idea darnos un baño- le dice Mina

\- Si, vamos les preguntaremos a los dueños de casa si hay pileta o algo así- habla Ami

\- De acuerdo, vamos...por cierto, ¿creen que Serena logre hacer más humana a esa cyborg? – pregunta Mina

\- No lo sé, tratándose de Serena, no me sorprende que lo logre- responde Mako

\- Cuando Rei lo sepa, se va a caer de espaldas jajaja- comenta Minako

En el depósito de armas, aun estaban Darien, Serena y la T-800, esta estaba destapando la chaingun.

\- Esta es la primera vez que me acerco a un lugar así, aun así al ver a mi madre creí que así era cómo vivía mucha gente: volando en helicópteros, aprendiendo a hacer saltar las cosas por los aires...- le dice Serena a la de cabello negro, ésta por primera vez sonríe, mientras sostenía con las manos la chaingun (ametralladora giratoria)

\- Te sienta muy bien- Serena le dice a la terminator

Rato después, la cyborg y Serena, con ayuda de Darien ya habían sacado afuera todas las armas que necesitarían, Serenity que ya estaba cambiada de ropa y ahora llevaba pantalones cargo negros, botas negras y musculosa negra, tenía una M-16 en la mano y se disponía a limpiarla y cargarla, Darien la ayudaba, la T-800 estaba arreglando la furgoneta y Serena le hacía compañía.

\- Muchos hombres con los que andaba mi mamá, eran unos imbéciles... pero hubo uno que no estaba mal, me enseñó algo sobre motores...- le decía Serena a la de ojos púrpuras

\- Sujeta aquí- le dice la terminator

\- Mamá lo estropeó desde luego, siempre les hablaba sobre las bombas de hidrógeno y los terminators...y de cómo yo sería la futura gobernante de la Tierra, y fin del asunto- hablaba Serena mientras cumplía con lo pedido

\- Llave de tuerca, por favor – respondió la terminator

\- Toma, ojalá hubiera conocido a mi verdadero padre...- le dijo Serena

\- Lo conocerás- dijo la T-800

\- Si, supongo, de aquí al próximo siglo, creo...lo enviaron atrás en el tiempo a 1978 ¡vaya! Tal vez aún ni haya nacido, se me hace un lío la cabeza de solo pensarlo...– respondió Serena

\- El otro tornillo- le pidió la cyborg

\- Ah, ten...mamá y él solo estuvieron una noche juntos, aún lo quiere supongo, a veces...la veo llorar, ella lo niega por completo, dice que se le metió algo en el ojo...- le cuenta Serena

\- ¿Por qué lloran?- le pregunta la terminator

\- ¿Las personas, quieres decir? No lo sé-

\- Si –

\- Simplemente lloramos, ya sabes...cuando nos duele algo- le responde Serena

\- ¿Es por culpa del dolor? – pregunta la cyborg saliendo de debajo de la furgoneta y disponiéndose a probar el motor.

\- No, es diferente. Es cuando no te ocurre nada, y sufres de todas formas ¿Comprendes?- le dice Serena

\- No- responde la T-800, encendiendo el motor de la furgoneta

\- ¡Muy bien, amiga!- exclama Serena

\- No hay problema- responde la cyborg

\- Ven aquí quiero mostrarte algo – le dice Serena

Serenity que las veía a ambas, a Serena mostrándole cómo maquillarse y darle rubor a las mejillas a la T-800, comenzaba a pensar para sí ya que no tenía ganas de que Darien la oyera, a su vez éste veía a Serena contenta y sonreía.

-(Pensamientos de Serenity) _Viendo a Serena con la máquina, de repente, todo se me hizo muy claro...La terminator al igual que todos sus seres queridos, jamás se detendría, jamás la abandonaría, jamás la lastimaría...nunca le gritaría, o se enfadaría y le pegaría...o estaría demasiado ocupada para estar con ella, siempre estaría a su lado también...y moriría protegiéndola...Serena nunca tuvo una hermana mayor y esta cosa, esta máquina...es la única que da la talla para eso. En este mundo de locos...es la elección más cuerda –_ Luego sin decir palabra, Serenity cuando acabó con las armas y Darien la dejó sola, con un cuchillo que tenía a mano comenzó a tallar un mensaje en la mesa de madera en la que estaba, cuando acabó vio cómo las chicas recién bañadas y Darien, ayudaban a Serena y la terminator cargar las armas en la furgoneta, luego se quedo dormida.

Caía la tarde ya, luego de que acabaron de cargar todas las armas, Serena le dijo a la cyborg de ir a darse un baño, para sacarse la transpiración de encima.

\- Ven vamos a darnos un baño, vamos a la pileta- le dice Serena a la T- 800

\- No hay problema – responde la de cabello negro

Ya una vez en la pileta ambas estaban ya totalmente desnudas y Serena prosiguió con la conversación.

\- Dime, ¿Qué sientes al estar en este baño fresco? – pregunta Serena

\- Siento una "sensación", podría llamarse como "placer _"-_ le responde la T-800

\- Ya veo jajaja –

\- Dime ¿Cómo es tu relación con Rei Hino? – le pregunta la cyborg

\- ¿Rei? Bueno, nos queremos mucho, siempre me apoya aunque a veces peleamos, es una de mis mejores amigas – le responde Serena

\- Comprendo –

\- Por lo visto eso no estaba en tus ficheros – le dijo Serena

\- No – responde la T-800

\- Oye dime ¿Soy atractiva? Mírame...- le pregunta Serena a la terminator poniéndose de pie

\- Tienes bonito cuerpo- le responde ella

\- Gracias jejeje- le dice Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla a la de ojos púrpuras

Se sabe que un terminator es una máquina creada para matar, y como tal no tiene emociones, no sabe lo que es querer, ni amar y mucho menos sabe lo que es la atracción hacia otra persona, el rubor en las mejillas y el deseo en los ojos de la cyborg al ver a Serena sin ropa, seguramente deben ser una ilusión causada por el reflejo de las luces del baño en su rostro...

Serenity se había dormido, en su sueño ella estaba caminando hacia una plaza la cual estaba rodeada por un alambrado, Serenity se acerca al alambrado y se ve a sí misma unos años más joven, jugando con una chiquita Serena, las lágrimas se asomaban a los ojos de Serenity y comenzaba a hablar, pero lo que decía no se escuchaba nada, ni un sonido se escuchaba a pesar de haber muchos niños en la plaza, ella comenzaba a gritar mas fuerte pero era inútil, ni un sonido salía de su boca, le gritaba a su "yo" más joven que jugaba con Serenita, la de cabello plateado comenzaba a golpear la reja ya desesperada, quería avisarle de las bombas que un día caerían y que todo lo que conocía desaparecería...pero de nada sirvió, una gran luz se vio en el cielo seguido de una gran explosión y pronto la onda expansiva arrasó con todo, de las personas que estaban allí incluyendo la joven Serenity y su hija...quedaron solo cenizas con la forma de los cuerpos, y la propia Serenity actual gritaba de dolor al sentir cómo su cuerpo ardía en llamas y rápidamente su carne carbonizada y hecha cenizas salió volando, de ella solo quedo su esqueleto...

De golpe, la mujer se despertó sobresaltada y ve el mensaje que había tallado ella misma hace rato que decía: "No hay destino", de repente una furia comenzó a apoderarse de ella y rápidamente se levanto, se fue hacia la casa, se puso un chaleco antibalas y una gorra, fue a agarrar un par de armas, se subió a la combi en la que habían llegado ellos y se fue; las chicas y Darien, que la estaban viendo partir se extrañaron de esto, en eso el señor Kazuo se les acerca.

\- Dijo que ustedes se fueran hacia el sur, como planearon y que mañana se reunirá con ustedes- les dijo el señor Kazuo

\- Esto no tiene buena pinta – pensó Luna para sí

\- Tenemos que avisarle a Serena – comenta Mako

\- Ya presentía que algo como esto iba a pasar...- dice Ami

\- ¿A dónde rayos va?- se pregunta Darien

Las chicas fueron a buscar a Serena que aún se estaba bañando con la terminator, éstas se secaron y se vistieron rápidamente y salieron del baño en cuando las chicas les informaron, se dirigieron hacia la mesa de madera en donde estaba Serenity antes.

\- "No hay destino"- leyó Serena quitando el cuchillo clavado en la mesa

\- Esto lo escribió tu madre- dijo Darien

\- No hay más destino que el que nosotros decidamos, se lo dijo mi papá...quiero decir, hice que se lo aprendiera de memoria en el futuro...para que se lo dijera a ella...olvídenlo- habló Serena

\- Creo que voy entendiendo – dijo Mina

\- Lo que quiere decir es: El futuro no está decidido, no hay más destino que el que nosotros nos procuremos- dice Ami

\- Comprendo yo también – responde Serena

\- Ella quiere cambiar el futuro – comenta la cyborg

\- Si, supongo... ¡Maldita sea! – le responde Serena comprendiendo finalmente a dónde había ido su madre

\- Urawa – dice la T-800

\- Si, ¡yo también entiendo!- dice Darien

\- Tiene que ser eso, ¡Ryo Urawa!-

\- ¡Sí! ¡Va a matarlo!- dice Ami alarmada

\- ¡Vamos, apurémonos! ¡Vamos!- exclama Serena yendo corriendo hacia la furgoneta, Darien, las chicas, los gatos y la T-800 la siguieron rápidamente.

Varios kilómetros más adelante ya, iba Serenity en la combi, rumbo a la casa de Ryo Urawa...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno no hubo acción en este capítulo, aquí descansaron ¿cumplirá Serenity con lo que quiere hacer? ¿Que harán nuestros protagonistas? Esperen la siguiente actualización :)


	7. Dark Cristal

PERSONAJES

 _Rei Hino_ : Terminator T-800

 _Serena Tsukino_ : Sailor Moon y futura gobernante de la Tierra

 _Serenity Tsukino_ : Madre de Serena

 _Darien Chiba_ : Tuxedo Kamen, novio de Serena y futuro Rey Endimion

 _Ami Mizuno_ : Sailor Mercury y amiga de Serena

 _Makoto Kino_ : Sailor Jupiter y amiga de Serena

 _Minako Aino_ : Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

 _Luna y Artemis_ : Gatos guías de las Sailors Scouts

 _Diamante Black Moon_ : Terminator T-1000

\- Tiene que ser eso, ¡Ryo Urawa!-

\- ¡Sí! ¡Va a matarlo!- dice Ami alarmada

\- ¡Vamos, apurémonos! ¡Vamos!- exclama Serena yendo corriendo hacia la furgoneta, Darien, las chicas, los gatos y la T-800 la siguieron rápidamente.

Varios kilómetros más adelante ya, iba Serenity en la combi, rumbo a la casa de Ryo Urawa...

Era ya de noche y en la furgoneta iban todos a intentar detener a Serenity, las chicas, los gatos y Darien estaban todos preocupados, especialmente Serena.

\- Esto es tácticamente peligroso – dice la cyborg mientras maneja

\- Ve más aprisa – le contesta Serena

\- El T-1000 tiene los mismos ficheros que yo, sabe lo que sé yo, quizá adivine nuestras intenciones- dice la de cabello negro

\- Me da igual, debemos detenerla –contesta Serena

\- Es verdad, debemos arriesgarnos – agrega Mako

\- Matar a Urawa quizá evite la guerra – dice la T-800

\- ¡Me da igual! ¿Aún no has aprendido nada? ¿Aún no comprendiste el significado de lo que te dijimos? ¿Aún no has averiguado porqué no se puede matar a la gente?– responde Serena algo exaltada ya, como respuesta la terminator solo le echa una mirada

\- No me extraña que no lo comprenda Serena, no es humana es una máquina – comenta Mako

\- Lo comprenderá, ¡estoy segura! – responde Serena no menos calmada

\- Calma Serena, ya todo estará bien, no ganamos nada gritando ni discutiendo, yo también estoy preocupado- dice Darien a Serena

\- Si...gracias Darien, eres un amor...como siempre- responde Serena algo relajada ya

\- De todas formas debemos estar alerta ya que la cyborg tiene razón, el T-1000 ese puede adelantarse a nosotros y esperarnos, por lo que Serenity está en peligro – habla Luna

\- Solo falta un poco más y llegamos – dice Ami

En la casa de Ryo Urawa, el hijo de éste jugaba con un autito a control remoto, iba corriendo por toda la casa y estaba contento con su juguete, su madre le decía que ya se fuera a acostar pero el niño solo pedía un par de minutos más para seguir jugando; mientras tanto su padre estaba trabajando en la computadora en el living de la casa y de fondo se escuchaba la voz de su mujer que le decía a su hijo que se lavara los dientes y se fuera a la cama, Ryo seguía trabajando cuando en su espalda apareció de repente una pequeña luz roja, era Serenity que estaba fuera y le apuntaba directamente a él en la nuca...

Ryo Urawa sin saber que le estaban apuntando con un arma, seguía trabajando cuando de repente sintió algo que chocó contra su pie derecho, era al autito de su hijo que había sido dirigido hacia allí por él, como una travesura.

Esa inocente travesura de su hijo salvó a Ryo Urawa de morir allí mismo, ya que ni bien se agachó para agarrar el autito, los disparos comenzaron a llegar y rompieron el monitor de la computadora, Ryo se cubrió como pudo detrás del monitor de la computadora y Serenity desde afuera siguió disparando, en medio de los disparos de la ametralladora, Ryo le gritó a su hijo que se alejara de allí, la mujer de él llego corriendo alarmada por los disparos y agarró al niño, su esposo le gritó que se alejara de allí y se llevara al niño, entonces Serenity dejó de disparar la ametralladora, la soltó en el patio de la casa, tomó su revólver y entró a la casa de Ryo por el lugar a donde había disparado antes, la mujer había agarrado al niño y se alejo asustada de allí preocupada por su esposo, éste se asomó apenas por el costado del escritorio y vio a la atacante acercarse con el revólver, entonces decidió actuar rápido, se levantó rápidamente e intentó escapar corriendo hacia el mismo lugar donde se había ido su esposa recién, en medio de los disparos de Serenity...pero no pudo ir lejos ya que uno de ellos impactó en su espalda en la zona de su omóplato izquierdo, del fondo se escuchaba el grito del niño asustado al ver que su padre estaba herido.

\- ¡Que nadie se mueva, carajo!- gritó Serenity apuntando con su arma

\- ¡No lastimes a mi papá!- exclamó el hijo de Ryo intentado proteger a su padre con su cuerpo

\- ¡Al suelo, perra! ¡Al suelo, carajo!- gritó la de cabello plata apuntándole a la esposa de Ryo, luego apuntó hacia donde estaba tirado el hombre

\- ¡Apártate!- le dijo al niño que estaba protegiendo a su padre con su cuerpo

\- ¡No lo lastimes!- respondió el niño

Ryo Urawa apartó a su hijo de sí y se lo acerco a su esposa que estaba cerca de él.

-¡Al suelo ahora mismo!- gritó Serenity apuntándole a la mujer, con el hijo al lado, luego volvió a apuntar hacia Ryo

\- Deja que se vaya el muchacho – le pidió Ryo, con la cara llena de sudor y sintiendo el impacto de la bala

\- Cállate, ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Es todo culpa tuya, malnacido!¡Es todo culpa tuya! - le gritó Serenity llena de rabia

\- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto Urawa sin entender

\- ¡No te dejaré hacerlo!- dijo finalmente Serenity

Serenity estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo...pero no pudo hacerlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos celestes, les hizo un gesto para que se callaran y se alejo unos pasos.

En eso llegaba la furgoneta con los demás, las chicas, Darien, los gatos y la terminator entraron corriendo a la casa.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Llegamos demasiado tarde – exclama Serena

\- ¿Los habrá matado? – se pregunta Ami

Entraron corriendo y se acercaron a Serenity, su hija la tomó de los hombros y le habló.

\- Ven, examinémoslos – le dice Ami a la terminator, ésta la sigue

\- Mírame mamá, ¿Estás herida?- le dijo Serena a su madre, que estaba con la mirada perdida y muy alterada.

\- Casi lo...Casi lo...-dijo Serenity antes de comenzar a llorar con más fuerza y abrazar a su hija, esta corresponde a su abrazo también y derrama unas lágrimas.

\- Todo se arreglará, ya pensaremos en algo ¿De acuerdo? Lo prometo- le dice Serena viendo a su madre

\- ¿Viniste a detenerme?- le pregunta Serenity a su hija

\- Si, eso hice- responde la rubia

\- Te amo Serena, siempre te he amado- responde la de cabello plateado

\- Lo sé- le dice Serena con una cálida sonrisa, para finalmente fundirse con su madre en un abrazo, mientras los demás las veían.

Mientras tanto Ami y la terminator estaban examinando a Ryo Urawa, Ami intentó calmar también a la mujer y al niño.

\- Es una herida profunda, el hueso no está fracturado- dice la cyborg

\- Si, por suerte no hay fracturas- dice Ami

\- Sostenga aquí, la presión detendrá la hemorragia – dijo la terminator agarrando la mano de la mujer y poniéndola en el hombro de su esposo.

Sin decir nada más, miró hacia donde estaba Serena, y vio a ésta abrazada a su madre y a Darien que las abrazaba a ambas, a continuación vio como Darien siguió abrazando a Serena y la besaba en la boca, al ver esto último algo extraño apareció en la mirada de la terminator, parecían ser...¿celos?¿hacia Darien? Simplemente imposible en una máquina...

Serena, Darien y los demás se acercaron a donde estaba Ami y la terminator.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les preguntó Ryo Urawa

\- Enséñaselo – le dijo Serena a la cyborg dándole una navaja

Mientras la T-800 se sacaba la campera, Serena se acercó al niño para llevárselo de allí y que no viera lo que estaba a punto de pasar, la rubia de coletas se llevó al niño hacia su cuarto, antes le hace un gesto a la terminator que ya estaba en remera, para que procediera.

Entonces la cyborg (que en ningún momento muestra ningún gesto de dolor mientras hace esto) comenzó a cortar la carne y la piel de su brazo izquierdo con la navaja, primero cortó alrededor y cuando completó la circunferencia, cortó a lo largo desde donde estaba el primer corte hasta la unión con la mano, Ryo y su mujer estaban horrorizados viendo esto, a continuación la de cabello negro agarró la carne de su brazo por donde estaba el corte y tiró con fuerza...la carne y la piel salieron fácilmente, para ella fue como sacarse un guante, finalmente se pudo ver el brazo robótico de la cyborg que estaba todo manchado de sangre; Urawa y su mujer no podían creer lo que veían, las chicas, Darien y los gatos también se sorprendieron, ya que era la primera vez que lo veían.

\- Ahora escúchenme con mucha atención – les dijo la terminator a Ryo y su mujer, luego se volvió a poner la campera y cubrió su mano robótica con un guante de cuero negro.

Serena ya había vuelto de llevar al niño a su cuarto, todos estaban presentes mientras ellos y Urawa (que ya tenía el hombro vendado) escuchaban mientras la Terminator lo explicaba todo: "Dark Cristal", "Black Moon", "El Gran Sabio", el bombardeo, el futuro que se avecinaba, no todos los días descubre uno que es responsable...de la muerte de miles de personas y él se dio cuenta...

\- Creo que voy a vomitar...me están juzgando, por cosas que aún ni he hecho ¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo? – respondió finalmente Urawa

\- Claro... ¿Cómo iban a saberlo?, malditos ambiciosos de poder como tú... construyeron las bombas de hidrógeno...hombres como tú la inventaron, se creen tan creativos...no saben lo que es crear una cosa de verdad...crear una vida, sentir como crece dentro de tí, lo único que saben crear es muerte y destrucción- habló Serenity a Urawa

\- ¡Mamá! Tenemos que ser un poco más constructivos ¿De acuerdo? Aún tenemos que impedir que ocurra esto ¿no? – dijo Serena

\- Pero creí... ¿No estamos cambiando las cosas ahora mismo, cambiando el futuro?- preguntó finalmente la mujer a su esposo

\- Exacto, ahora sí que no acabaré el nuevo procesador, ahora no, ni hablar, se acabó, abandonaré "Dark Cristal" mañana mismo- dijo Urawa

\- Con eso no basta- le respondió Serenity

\- Nadie debe continuar tu trabajo- le dijo la cyborg a Urawa

\- Exacto, de acuerdo, entonces debemos destrozar todo lo que hay en el laboratorio: los ficheros, los discos de las computadoras, todo lo que hay ahí, todo- dijo Urawa

\- Así es, no hay otra opción- dijo Mina

\- ¿El chip? ¿Sabías lo del chip? – le pregunto Urawa a la T-800, recordando algo.

\- ¿Qué chip?- preguntó Ami

\- Está en "Dark Cristal", pertenecería al otro como tú (refiriéndose a la terminator) – contestó Urawa

\- ¿La CPU del primer terminator?- preguntó la de cabello negro, a lo que Urawa asintió que si

\- ¡Malditos desgraciados! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esos malditos mentirosos!- exclamó Serenity, las chicas, los gatos y Darien estaban más que sorprendidos y no sabían que decir.

\- Nos dijeron que no preguntáramos de donde lo habían sacado, da miedo...es increíblemente avanzado, fue destruido y no funcionaba...pero nos dio ideas, nos llevó a nuevas direcciones, cosas que nunca hubiésemos pensado...todo mi trabajo estaba basado en el- dijo Urawa

\- Debe ser destruido – respondió la T-800

\- Si- respondió Urawa

\- ¿Puedes meternos adentro? ¿Pasar los guardias?- pregunto la de cabello plateado a Urawa

\- Cierto, sin tí no podremos ni acercarnos- le dijo Darien también a Urawa

\- Creo que si puedo, ¿Cuándo?- respondió Urawa

Como toda respuesta, la terminator se levantó del asiento sin decir ninguna palabra y Urawa entendió enseguida lo que eso significaba, debían ir ahora sin perder tiempo, entonces el hombre le dijo a su mujer que ella y el niño se fueran a lo de su madre para que estuvieran más seguras, la esposa estuvo de acuerdo y se puso en marcha no sin antes decirle a su esposo que se cuidara, Urawa luego se subió a la furgoneta con Darien, las chicas, la terminator y los gatos y partieron rumbo a la compañía "Dark Cristal"

La furgoneta avanzaba y alcanzaba ya a verse el gran edificio, Serenity estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

\- (pensamientos de Serenity) _El futuro que siempre había visto tan claro se había convertido en una autopista negra en la noche, ahora pisábamos un territorio desconocido...inventándonos la historia sobre la marcha_ –

La furgoneta se detuvo frente al gran edificio y pudo leerse el letrero "Dark Cristal", todos descendieron del vehículo y se dirigieron hacia la entrada, la terminator, Darien y Serenity iban con bolsos y mochilas en las que llevaban las armas y los explosivos, antes de entrar dejaron todo en el suelo para no despertar sospechas, Urawa pasó su tarjeta por el lector de la puerta de entrada, esta se abrió y entraron.

En la recepción había un guardia que por las cámaras vio que se acercaban, luego los miró para recibirlos.

\- Hola, Jin ¿verdad? Son unos amigos que están de visita, solo quería...llevarlos arriba y que den una vuelta- comenzó hablando Urawa como para intentar entrar en confianza con el guardia

 _-_ Señor Urawa, ya conoce las reglas sobre las visitas al laboratorio, necesito una autorización por escrito...- respondió el guardia

Inmediatamente, la terminator y Serenity sacaron los revólveres y le apuntaron al guardia.

\- Insisto – dijo la cyborg

\- Ni lo intentes – dijo la de cabello plateado a ver que el guardia intentaba accionar un botón de alarma bajo el escritorio.

Serenity y la T-800 desarmaron al guardia y lo llevaron al baño para atarlo, Serena se acercó hacia él con una cinta de embalaje en la mano para taparle la boca, Artemis en el hombro de Mina le susurra a ésta que cuando pudieran después se transformaran, ya que presentía que la cosa se iba a poner pesada...

Rato después Urawa guiaba a los demás rumbo a los laboratorios, apenas salieron del ascensor se encontraron con una puerta y Urawa pasó su tarjeta, apenas ésta se abrió continuaron su camino.

\- Vamos, todo está bien – dijo el hombre al ver el pasillo despejado

\- ¿Ahora por dónde? – preguntó Mina

\- Es derecho por este pasillo...hay que abrir dos llaves simultáneamente para abrir la caja fuerte, la otra está en una caja en el mostrador de seguridad- les dijo Urawa mientras seguían camino

\- Y en esa caja fuerte está la CPU de la otra máquina- comentó Darien

\- Exacto- respondió Urawa

\- Espero que el de la entrada que atamos sea el único guardia aquí ahora- dice Mako

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que no es así – le comenta Ami

\- Me temo que su amiga tiene razón, señorita, el de la entrada no es el único guardia aquí, si otro lo descubre antes de completar lo que vinimos a hacer, estaremos en aprietos- responde Urawa

\- Saldrá bien, ya lo verás Serena – dijo Darien acariciando a Serena en la mejilla

\- Tengo fe de que sí, Darien – le respondió ella con una sonrisa

La terminator que iba detrás de ellos de nuevo tuvo ese algo en su mirada al ver eso, si ella fuera humana y no una máquina, se podría asegurar que le molestaba que Darien acariciara a Serena...

En eso, a la recepción donde estaba el guardia de antes, se acercaba efectivamente un compañero y no le gustó que la recepción estuviera sin nadie.

\- ¿Furuhara? ¡Furuhara! ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡No puedes abandonar el mostrador así como así!- protestó el guardia dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar, ya que encuentra a su compañero amordazado y atado en el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó el guardia sacando su revólver

Mientras tanto, Urawa y los demás habían llegado a una puerta a la derecha, el pasó su tarjeta y la puerta se abrió, luego siguieron su camino guiados por él.

En la planta baja en la recepción de antes, el guardia llegó corriendo a esta y accionó el botón de abajo del escritorio, enseguida una luz empezó a parpadear.

Arriba, Urawa y los demás siguen su camino hasta que se encuentran con otra puerta, el hombre pasa su tarjeta por la lectora pero algo extraño pasa, se enciende una lucecita roja apenas él pasa su tarjeta, como que la lectora no se la aceptara.

\- Mi tarjeta debería permitirnos entrar- dice Urawa extrañado, luego intentó un par de veces más pasando su tarjeta pero fue inútil

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Serenity

\- Maldita sea, "Alerta"- Leyó en las pantallas que mostraban el plano del edificio

\- ¿Sera que alguien descubrió al guardia?- pregunta Mina

\- Si, conectaron la alarma silenciosa, ha neutralizado los códigos del edificio entero...ahora no abrirá nada- responde Urawa

\- ¡Maldición! Ami, ¿crees que puedas abrir esta puerta?- dijo Serena

\- Lo intentaré, Serena – respondió Ami

\- Tenemos que abandonar- dijo Urawa

\- No, iremos hasta el final ¿De acuerdo?- respondió Serenity

\- Es verdad, no podemos dejarlo así ahora que estamos aquí- agregó Darien

\- De acuerdo- respondió Urawa

\- Ustedes empiecen en el laboratorio, Darien y nosotras nos quedamos aquí mientras Ami abre esto-

\- Entendido- dijo Urawa

\- Acompáñalos por favor, solo por si acaso- le dijo Serena a la terminator, ésta sin responder nada así lo hizo

Abajo en la recepción estaban los dos guardias, estaban muy nerviosos y uno de ellos estaba al teléfono, había llamado a la policía.

\- Creo que es la mujer de la galería-

-¡Es ella!- le aseguró su compañero, el que estaba antes atado en el baño

\- Si, es ella y la otra mujer, la de pelo plateado... ¡Envíen a todo lo que tengan en la zona ahora mismo!- continúa hablando el guardia por teléfono

Serenity, Urawa y la cyborg se dirigían a los laboratorios y llegaron a otra puerta con lectora de tarjeta.

-Tengo un código personal para entrar al laboratorio, quizá aún funcione- dijo Urawa, éste tecleó el código, pero de nada sirvió ya que la lectora no se lo aceptó.

\- No sirve de nada...- le dijo el hombre a Serenity

\- Déjame probar con el mío- dijo la terminator, tomando el lanza-granadas y cargándolo con una de las granadas que tenía en un cinto que le rodeaba el pecho de izquierda a derecha de forma transversal.

\- ¡Serena, cúbranse! - les gritó a Darien y las chicas alejándose de la puerta con Urawa

La cyborg disparó el lanza-granadas y la puerta voló en pedazos, a consecuencia del fuego que quedó en la entrada al laboratorio se activó el sistema contra incendios, aun así la T-800 entró.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No puedes entrar! El fuego activó el sistema de extinción, debemos esperar a que se disipe el gas- le dijo Urawa a Serenity cuando ésta intentaba entrar al laboratorio

Adentro del mismo, la cyborg que por obvias razones no se veía afectada por el gas, se dirigió a una caja en una pared, que contenía un par de máscaras anti-gas, con tanques de oxígeno y regresó a la entrada donde estaban Serenity y Urawa.

\- Pónganse esto- les dijo la T-800 entregándoles las máscaras

Ellos se pusieron las máscaras y entraron al laboratorio, que aun estaba lleno de gas, Serenity y Urawa tenían linternas en las manos y la de cabello negro llevaba un carrito con varias mochilas y bolsos, en donde estaban los explosivos y las otras armas.

\- Bien, manos a la obra- dijo la de cabello plateado

A la casa de Ryo Urawa, estaba llegando el T-1000, con la ropa y los lentes del policía motorizado con el que se había encontrado, en el patio había un barril en el que se estaban prendiendo fuego todos los papeles del trabajo de Urawa y en el living, la computadora estaba destrozada también, la mujer y el hijo de ellos ya no estaban en la casa, cuando el cyborg estaba entrando por la ventana destrozada, se escuchó una voz femenina por el comunicador.

\- Todas las unidades que estén en la zona y todas aquellas disponibles...hay un código 211 en 5-10-4 Akihabara, es el edificio "Dark Cristal" y el sospechoso número uno es una mujer blanca de apellido Tsukino y de nombre Serenity, se fugó anoche del hospital psiquiátrico "Seiwa", el sospechoso número dos es otra mujer blanca cuya descripción concuerda con la mujer buscada por el asesinato de agentes de policía en 1978, ambos sospechosos van acompañados de 4 mujeres y un varón, los sospechosos están armados y se les considera muy peligrosos–

El mismo mensaje se escuchaba en los comunicadores de las patrullas que iban llegando a la entrada de "Dark Cristal", iban llegando muchísimos y apenas bajaban de los autos, los policías sacaban las armas (normalmente no las llevaban, pero ésta ocasión fue una excepción y se les permitió llevarlas), también llegaban en camiones las S.A.T. (Special Assault Team) el Equipo de Asalto de la policía japonesa, era el equivalente del GSG 9 alemán o el SAS británico, unidades secretas; las S.A.T. iban fuertemente armados con escopetas, subfusiles, fusiles de precisión, pistolas y cada integrante iba con la cabeza cubierta por un casco antibalas con visera reforzada, los torsos cubiertos con chalecos antibalas, escudos antibalas y flashbangs (granadas cegadoras).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como vemos aquí, la cosa se va a poner heavy para los protagonistas en el próximo capítulo, otra cosa que vemos es que la terminator empieza a dar muestras de emociones humanas, veremos cómo sigue la historia, para los nombres de los barrios, las direcciones y el nombre de las fuerzas especiales de la policía no tuve que hacer más que buscar en Google, yo ni ahí me sé esos nombres de memoria jeje, bueno sin más me despido hasta la próxima actualización


	8. Complicaciones

PERSONAJES

 _Rei Hino_ : Terminator T-800

 _Serena Tsukino_ : Sailor Moon y futura gobernante de la Tierra

 _Serenity Tsukino_ : Madre de Serena

 _Darien Chiba_ : Tuxedo Kamen y futuro gobernante de la Tierra

 _Ami Mizuno_ : Sailor Mercury y amiga de Serena

 _Makoto Kino_ : Sailor Júpiter y amiga de Serena

 _Minako Aino_ : Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

 _Luna y Artemis_ : Gatos guías de las Sailors Scouts

 _Ryo Urawa_ : Director de proyectos especiales de "Dark Cristal"

 _Diamante Black Moon_ : Terminator T-1000

Afuera del edificio "Dark Cristal" estaban ya varios patrulleros de la policía, con estos ya en posición y camiones de la S.A.T. sus integrantes descendían y preparaban las armas, mientras que también un helicóptero de la policía equipado con una luz potente se acercaba al edificio y con el reflector alumbró el frente del mismo, buscando revelar la posición de las personas consideradas sospechosas.

Mientras tanto Ami, que tenía su laptop conectada al panel de la lectora de la puerta contenedora de una de las llaves de la bóveda, siguió trabajando hasta que pudo encontrar la clave personal que abría la puerta, Serena, las chicas, los gatos y Darien estaban allí con ella.

\- ¡Bien, la encontré! Clave personal: 7256, de acuerdo: 7-2-5-6.- dice Ami

\- Muy bien Amii, ¡sabía que lo harías!- exclama Serena

\- Por el pasillo donde vinimos no hay nadie- dice Darien que vigilaba por donde habían venido, que no viniera nadie, pero aún no ve los policías afuera...

La luz de la lectora cambia de roja a verde y la puerta se abre luego de que Ami tecleara la clave.

-¡Sí! ¡Aquí está!- exclama Ami sacando la llave de adentro del compartimiento

\- Oigan hay un pequeño problemita, afuera la cosa no está bien ¡nada bien!- dice Mako alarmada por la luz del helicóptero que venía del ventanal

\- ¿Qué sucede Mako? – pregunta Serena

\- Esto sucede Serena- le dice Darien, señalando los monitores que estaban allí mismo y que mostraban lo que tomaban las cámaras de seguridad de afuera, por las cuales pudieron ver toda la policía apostada afuera y el helicóptero

\- ¡Oh nooo! ¡La policía!- exclama Mina

\- ¡Maldita sea! Esto no tiene buena pinta- dice Serena

\- Esos camiones si no me equivoco son de la S.A.T. las fuerzas especiales...ya tenía un presentimiento de que esto se complicaría – dice Artemis

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunta Makoto intranquila

\- Por lo pronto transformarse chicas- les dice Luna

\- ¡Por el Poder del Prisma Lunar!-

\- ¡Por el Poder de Mercurio!-

\- ¡Por el Poder de Júpiter!-

\- ¡Por el Poder de Venus!-

Mientras las chicas se tranformaban en Sailors Senshis y Darien en Tuxedo Mask, Serenity, Urawa y la cyborg terminaban de preparar las cargas explosivas y los barriles.

\- ¿Qué tal vamos?– pregunta Serenity

\- Cable del detonador listo, un barril más, 2 minutos más- contesta la terminator mientras Urawa se acercaba con otro barril.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo lo detonamos?- pregunta Urawa

\- Por control remoto – contesta la T-800

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, las demás Sailors y los gatos, llegan corriendo para ponerlos sobre aviso.

\- Lo de la llave fue muy fácil – les dice Sailor Moon

\- Ustedes son... ¿las famosas Sailors Senshis?- dice Urawa sorprendido

\- Así es, en persona- contesta Sailor Venus

\- Ahora tenemos un inconveniente, tenemos compañía- dice Sailor Moon

\- ¿La policía?- pregunta Urawa

\- ¿De cuántos hablamos?- pregunta Serenity

\- Del departamento entero más las fuerzas especiales, me parece- comenta Tuxedo Kamen

\- De acuerdo, yo acabaré esto igual- dice Serenity

\- Bien, el señor Urawa y yo vamos a abrir la bóveda, mientras las chicas y Tuxedo Kamen vigilan para avisar si alguien de afuera entra – habla Serena

\- De acuerdo – dicen todos

\- Yo me ocuparé de la policía – dice la terminator, tomando el bolso que tenía la chaingun y poniéndose en marcha.

\- ¡Oye espera! ¡Lo juraste!-le dice Sailor Moon a la cyborg

\- Confía en mí, Serena- le contesta la T-800 sonriéndole a Sailor Moon

\- Ohh...- exclama ésta algo sorprendida y sonrojada

\- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta la de cabello negro

\- Nada, es solo que...cuando me sonreíste me pareciste la autentica Rei...- le contesta Serena

La terminator le sonrió una vez más a Sailor Moon y se fue, mientras afuera el helicóptero seguía sobrevolando el edificio, la terminator con la chaingun ya cargada y lista se acercó al ventanal, empujó con el pie uno de los escritorios que estaban al lado de aquel, para romper el vidrio y poder disparar hacia fuera, ni bien lo hizo, por un alto-parlante se escuchó una voz masculina.

-¡Tú, la de la ventana! ¡Tira el arma y pon las manos sobre la cabeza!-

Como respuesta la terminator comenzó a disparar la chaingun hacia los patrulleros, estos solo resistieron unos pocos disparos antes de quedar inservibles a medida que la cyborg les iba disparando, los policías se alejaban para cubrirse y el helicóptero también se alejó. La T-800 siguió disparando la chaingun para incapacitar los patrulleros y de paso para que los policías se alejaran, hasta que se le terminó la munición al arma , entonces ella la puso en el suelo y agarró el lanza-granadas, lo cargó y disparó a uno de los patrulleros, el cual voló en pedazos, cargó otra vez el arma y volvió a disparar hacia otro patrullero que obviamente estalló luego de que los policías que se cubrían allí salieran corriendo, luego ella echó un vistazo para hacer un análisis del área cuando no quedó ningún patrullero sano y en su vista electrónica apareció un mensaje: "Victimas humanas: 0.0" había mantenido el juramento que le hizo a Serena, luego dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo al interior del edificio , mientras los miembros de la S.A.T. comenzaban a disparar sus ametralladoras.

Sailor Moon y Urawa llegaron a la puerta de la bóveda, él le señalo a Sailor Moon la ranura de la derecha, ella puso la llave allí mientras Urawa hacía lo propio con la de la izquierda.

-Al mismo tiempo, hacia la izquierda 1, 2, 3, ¡ya!-le decía Urawa

Al hacerlo, la puerta de la bóveda se abrió y los dos entraron, el hombre se dirigió a la pared a su derecha, apretó un botón y se abrió una pequeña puerta en ella, adentro podía verse el chip de la primer terminator y al mismo tiempo otra puerta pequeña se abrió y se pudo ver el brazo robótico, ambos estaban dentro de recipientes de cristal.

\- Bien, ahora para poder sacarlo hay que...- dijo él pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Serena sin decir nada empujó el recipiente de cristal que contenía el brazo robótico e hizo lo mismo con el recipiente del chip.

\- Ahora tenemos a "Cristal Oscuro", el Gran Sabio ya no sabrá qué hacer ¿eh?- le dice Sailor Moon a Urawa luego de que se agachó a agarrar el brazo y el chip.

\- Supongo que tienes razón – le contesta él

\- Vamos, larguémonos- le dice Sailor Moon

Mientras tanto, los miembros de S.A.T. habían dejado de disparar y avanzaban hacia la entrada del edificio, se disponían a entrar, uno de ellos paso una tarjeta por el lector de puerta de la entrada, esta se abrió y comenzaron a entrar, con ametralladoras y escudo antibalas en manos y las cabezas cubiertas por cascos con visera reforzada. Unos se quedaron apostados en el área de recepción, mientras que otros seguían camino y subían por las escaleras.

Sailor Moon y Urawa llegaron con las cosas y Serenity las metió adentro de una mochila, la terminator entró también con el lanza-granadas en mano mientras las demás Sailors y Tuxedo Kamen vigilaban.

\- Es hora de irse, ya- dice la T-800

\- Ponte esto Serena, ustedes también tengan cuidado, usarán gas lacrimógeno- les dice Serenity

\- Vamos, ¿Chicas? ¿Tuxedo Kamen?- dice Serena

\- Ryo, dame el detonador- le pide Serenity a Urawa

\- Amigos, no quiero alarmarlos pero se acercan rápidamente las fuerzas especiales– les advierte Sailor Mercury

\- Y son muchos – agrega Sailor Júpiter

\- Debemos salir de aquí rápido – dice Sailor Venus

\- Me quedaré y me encargaré de ellos, luego voy con ustedes- dice la cyborg

\- No, si son demasiados será imposible que puedas encargarte de ellos sin que tengas que asesinarlos– le contesta Sailor Moon

\- Claro, justamente por eso es que digo que debemos escapar rápido- dice Sailor Venus

\- Exacto, además nosotras tampoco podemos usar nuestros poderes contra ellos, al fin y al cabo son humanos- agrega Sailor Júpiter

\- Vamos rápido ¡ahí vienen!- exclama Tuxedo Kamen

Mientras todos corrían, la S.A.T. entró y comenzó a disparar inmediatamente, pero Serenity no tuvo tiempo de salir y se quedó atrapada con el detonador en la mano mientras las fuerzas especiales seguían disparando, los demás ya habían salido todos cuando se percataron de esto.

\- ¡Mamá!- Gritó Serena mientras intentaba correr a ayudarla, pero la terminator se lo impedía.

Adentro, Serenity estaba escondida detrás de unos escritorios para escapar de la lluvia de balas que llegaba sin cesar, hizo entonces unos disparos con la pistola para impedir que los de la S.A.T. se acercaran, apenas hizo esto corrió y ellos siguieron disparando.

-¡Está atrapada allí dentro!- exclamo Sailor Moon muy preocupada

\- Déjenme a mí, hay una técnica que si puedo hacer sin lastimarlos- dice Sailor Mercury

\- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?- dice Sailor Venus

\- ¡Rápido Ami, mamá está en el cuarto de limpieza, allí no tiene escapatoria!- le dice Sailor Moon que miraba por los monitores

Rápidamente, Sailor Mercury se acercó a la puerta destrozada del laboratorio por donde habían salido.

\- ¡Burbujas de Mercurio, estallen!- exclamó la Senshi e hizo su ataque que consistía en crear una esfera azul la cual se divide en muchas burbujas que estallan creando una niebla espesa.

Inmediatamente el laboratorio se llenó de la misma y los de la S.A.T. ya no veían absolutamente nada.

-¡Bien hecho!- felicitó Sailor Júpiter a Mercury

-¡Rápido! ¡Aprovecha mientras no ven nada!- le gritó Mercury a la terminator, esta cargó contra la pared que separaba el cuarto de limpieza, de donde estaban ellos y la rompió de dos puñetazos, luego sacó a Serenity de allí y apuntó el lanzacohetes a una puerta que comunicaba hacia un pasillo, y disparó.

\- ¡Abajo cúbranse!- les gritó Serenity a los demás

Por la puerta rota y aun prendida fuego, salió rápidamente la cyborg mientras cargaba el lanzacohetes y los demás la siguieron corriendo, se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio en donde aun no se veía nada por la niebla, pero que ya comenzaba a disiparse, estaban aún los policías.

-¡Avancen! ¡Encuéntrenlos! ¡No permitan que escapen! ¡Encuentren la puerta!- ordenó uno de ellos

Entonces los de la S.A.T. avanzaron por el laboratorio a ciegas, ya que aún su campo de visión estaba muy limitado por la niebla de Mercury, hasta que encontraron la puerta rota de donde había hecho Sailor Mercury su ataque, luego fueron corriendo por el pasillo hacia los ascensores.

Las Sailors, Tuxedo Kamen, Urawa, Serenity, la T-800 y los gatos estaban bajando ya por el ascensor hacia la planta baja, cuando la de cabello plateado decidió accionar el control remoto del detonador.

\- Ahora es un buen momento para accionar el detonador- dice Serenity

\- Creo que sí, hazlo- concuerda Urawa

\- Esta bien, acciónalo- le dice Tuxedo Kamen

Apenas ella lo hace, una gran explosión ocurre en el edificio y el ascensor en el que iban se sacude y las luces parpadean.

En medio de los patrulleros que ardían en llamas se iba acercando el T-1000 lentamente en la moto, mientras que en el edificio, el ascensor en el que iban las Sailors y compañía llegaba ya a la planta baja y las puertas se abrieron, la T-800 salió primero y sus sensores detectaron a los policías apostados en la entrada al ver hacia ella, entonces en su vista electrónica apareció un mensaje confirmatorio: "Evaluación del Peligro", al ver efectivamente a los de la S.A.T. y hacer un zoom en donde ellos estaban, uno de ellos disparó con su arma, una granada de gas lacrimógeno y otro lanzó una flashbang, ante lo cual las Sailors, los gatos, Urawa y Serenity permanecieron en el ascensor, la cyborg también entró para escapar de la granada cegadora, pero igual el ascensor se fue llenando de humo, pero como había solo una máscara con oxigeno se la iban turnando entre todos (entre todos menos la T-800 que desde luego no la necesitaba) cuando la flashbang estalló, la de ojos púrpuras volvió a salir.

\- Quédense aquí todos, regresaré- le dijo la T-800 a los demás, luego se dirigió a donde estaban los policías.

Los de la S.A.T. estaban alertas con sus armas listas en la recepción, luego de entre el humo blanco surgió la terminator la cual avanzaba hacia ellos sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡Al suelo, boca abajo!- gritó uno de los policías, pero ella siguió avanzando

\- ¡Al suelo ahora mismo!- exclamó otro de los de la S.A.T. pero de nada sirvió ya que la de cabello negro siguió avanzando hacia ellos sin responder palabra

\- ¡De acuerdo, acaben con ella!- dió la orden uno de ellos que parecía ser el que dirigía el escuadrón

Entonces, los de la S.A.T. abrieron fuego y la T-800 siguió avanzando hacia ellos mientras que los disparos le iban impactando en el cuerpo, se podía escuchar el sonido metálico que producían las balas al traspasar la carne, algunos disparos impactaban en su cara por lo que parte de la mejilla derecha y la zona de la ceja derecha de la terminator, ya mostraban algo del cráneo metálico, lo mismo en el cuello, la parte superior del pecho y el abdomen que a consecuencia de los disparos recibidos tenían orificios de tamaño variado y se veía el metal del esqueleto robótico bajo la carne.

La T-800 llegó donde estaban los policías y comenzó a dispararles con su pistola con mucha precisión en lo poco que se veía de las piernas, por debajo del escudo anti-balas, para que ya no pudieran moverse, a continuación agarró el lanza-granadas de humo y le disparó a los únicos dos policías que quedaban en pie y que le seguían disparando desesperadamente, pero como las granadas de humo rebotaron en los escudos anti-balas, la T-800 se acercó a ellos y de una patada a cada uno los mandó a volar con escudo y todo, mientras tanto por otra entrada, entraba con moto y todo el terminator de cabello plateado, el cual subió los escalones valiéndose del vehículo para ir más rápido.

Mientras tanto la terminator ya había salido del edificio y comenzó a disparar granadas de humo a los policías que estaban afuera, los cuales se alejaban de allí y se cubrían la nariz, en medio del humo que había llenado toda la zona, la cyborg se dirigió a uno de los camiones de la S.A.T. y se subió, buscó las llaves del mismo tal como le había enseñado Serena y las encontró en la guantera, encendió el motor y puso en marcha el vehículo.

Serenity con la máscara de oxigeno puesta, se asomó y vio cómo el camión se acercaba directo a la entrada y los policías heridos se apartaban de allí como podían, el camión entró y rompió la entrada, dio media vuelta y se detuvo con la parte trasera mirando hacia atrás.

Inmediatamente Serenity y compañía corrieron hacia el camión, ella con su hija y Tuxedo Kamen se subieron, pero justo cuando Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Urawa y los gatos iban a subirse, la puerta del otro ascensor se abrió y salieron los comandos de la S.A.T que estaban arriba, por lo que las Sailors, los gatos y Urawa se tuvieron que cubrir detrás de las paredes a los costados de la terminación del pasillo, para no ser acribillados cuando los policías empezaron a disparar.

-¡Chicaaaas, Luna, Artemis, señor Urawa!- gritó Sailor Moon alarmada

\- ¡Sigan sin nosotros, después los alcanzamos! ¡Solo los retrasaríamos!- les gritó Sailor Venus

\- ¡Noooo! ¡No las abandonaré!- gritó Sailor Moon

\- ¡Serenaa! ¡Entiende por favor! ¡Confía en nosotras, estarémos bien váyanse ahora!- respondió Sailor Júpiter

\- ¡Serena, nos comunicaremos contigo más tarde!- le grita Luna

\- Ellas tiene razón Serena, vámonos ya- dijo Serenity

\- Pero...- respondió ella aun dubitativa

\- Serena confía en ellas, estarán bien, confiemos en ellas- le dijo Darien

\- Está bien...- respondió la rubia

\- Este escudo anti-balas no durará para siempre ¡tenemos que irnos ya!- dijo Tuxedo Kamen, que usaba uno de los escudos que tenían los policías que hirió la cyborg hace rato, para que se cubrieran de los disparos.

\- ¡Vamoos!- le dijo Serenity a la terminator que los miraba atenta.

Dicho esto, la T-800 arrancó y el camión salió en medio de los disparos de los policías que aún estaban allí, al mismo tiempo que el T-1000 ya había llegado con la moto a los pisos superiores y entró al laboratorio destrozado ya del que no quedaba nada, por el ventanal roto del que solo quedaba hierros retorcidos, vio el camión escapando y que los policías le disparaban, también al helicóptero que volaba cerca de allí de donde estaba él, sin decir palabra el T-1000 aceleró y se dirigió al ventanal, salió volando por este y alcanzó a prenderse del helicóptero para no caer, la moto cayó al suelo y el terminator trepó hasta la puerta del acompañante, rompió el vidrio de un cabezazo ayudado por el hecho que tenía el casco puesto, se transformó entonces en una masa de metal líquido que penetró al interior por el orificio, el piloto del helicóptero estaba asustado por lo que veía, rápidamente el T-1000 recobró su forma normal sobre el asiento del acompañante.

\- Largo– le dijo él al sorprendido piloto, este no tuvo otra que hacerle caso y tirarse.

El de cabello plateado cerró la puerta del helicóptero y maniobró el mismo para ir tras el camión.

Abajo, las chicas, los gatos y Urawa estaban atrapados ya que los policías seguían disparando.

\- ¡No disparen por favor!- gritaba Urawa

\- ¡Dudo que lo escuchen, señor! – gritó Sailor Mercury

\- ¿¡Que vamos a hacer!?- pregunto Sailor Júpiter

\- ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Atacaré al techo para que se derrumbe aunque sea en parte y así dificultarles el paso, de esa manera podemos salir de aquí sin herirlos!- dijo Sailor Venus

\- ¡Buena idea Venus, hazlo!- respondió Artemis

\- ¡Ok, aquí voy! ¡Cadena de amor de Venus!- exclamó Sailor Venus, enseguida liberó todo su poder hasta que se vio una especie de aura rodeándola, rápidamente la rodearon muchos corazones, sube una de sus manos de forma que el meñique, índice y pulgar quedan levantados y los corazones que la rodean crean una cadena, a continuación la apuntó hacia el techo del pasillo que al recibir el impacto comenzó a derrumbarse, inmediatamente los de la S.A.T. dejaron de disparar y se refugiaron en el ascensor.

\- ¡Bravo Mina! – exclamo Sailor Júpiter

\- ¡Ustedes son geniales!- les dijo Urawa admirado

\- ¡No es nada, jaja!- dijo Sailor Venus

\- Tenemos otro problema, todavía hay muchos policías afuera...- dijo Urawa

Efectivamente afuera estaban aún muchos policías y el humo de las granadas que había disparado la terminator ya casi se había disipado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esto se pone bueno! ¿Podrán escapar de allí? ¿Qué pasará con Rei Hino T-800 y compañía? ¿Podrán escapar de Diamante T-1000? Esperen la siguiente actualización. Como pudieron notar, Ryo Urawa hace de Miles Dyson, recuerden que en la película Dayson muere, pero yo dije que le haría algunos cambios a la historia y que no quería que quedara exactamente igual a la película y además me dio pena matarlo, considero además que en la película, Dayson no merecía morir, así que decidí salvar a Urawa. Gracias además Azumideblack, por sugerirme también que lo deje vivir, bueno dicho todo esto, me despido hasta la próxima.


	9. Escapando del T-1000

PERSONAJES

 _Rei Hino_ : Terminator T-800

 _Serena Tsukino_ : Sailor Moon y futura gobernante de la Tierra

 _Serenity Tsukino_ : Madre de Serena

 _Darien Chiba_ : Tuxedo Kamen, novio de Serena y futuro gobernante de la Tierra

 _Ami Mizuno_ : Sailor Mercury y amiga de Serena

 _Makoto Kino_ : Sailor Júpiter y amiga de Serena

 _Minako Aino_ : Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

 _Luna y Artemis_ : Gatos guías de las Sailor Senshis

 _Ryo Urawa_ : Director de proyector especiales de "Dark Crystal"

 _Diamante Black Moon_ : Terminator T-1000

\- ¡Bravo Mina! – exclamó Sailor Júpiter

\- ¡Ustedes son geniales!- les dijo Urawa admirado

\- ¡No es nada, jaja!- dijo Sailor Venus

\- Tenemos otro problema, todavía hay muchos policías afuera...- dijo Urawa

Efectivamente afuera estaban aún muchos policías y el humo de las granadas que había disparado la terminator ya casi se había disipado.

\- Tal vez mis Burbujas de Mercurio, nos ayuden a escapar de aquí- dice Sailor Mercury

\- Si, siempre y cuando encontremos un vehículo en el cual escapar y seguir a nuestros amigos- responde Mako

-¿Y la furgoneta en la cual vinimos? – pregunta Urawa

\- Justo en medio de los policías...no podemos llegar hasta allí hay demasiados, tendríamos que usar nuestros poderes contra ellos- responde Sailor Venus

\- Es verdad, habrá que buscar otro vehículo, Ami procede ahora – dice Luna

\- Entendido ¡Burbujas de Mercurio!- exclama Ami y al instante realiza su ataque, gracias al cual el lugar se llena de una espesa niebla.

\- ¡Ahora mientras no ven nada, vamos rápido! ¡Busquemos un vehículo!- grita Artemis

Las Sailors, Urawa y los gatos salieron corriendo y rápidamente buscaron algún vehículo que estuviera sano pero la mayoría estaban destrozados ya.

\- ¿¡Donde rayos hay algún vehículo sano!? ¡Esa máquina acabó con todo!- protestó Sailor Júpiter

\- ¡Miren ese patrullero! ¡Parece estar sano!- exclamó Urawa

\- ¡Vamos! ¡La niebla de Mercurio no durará mucho más!- dijo Sailor Mercury

Se dirigieron corriendo entonces hacia el patrullero señalado oyendo de fondo las voces de los policías que estaban confundidos al no ver nada por la niebla, deseando que las llaves estuvieran allí, llegaron y se subieron, buscaron las mismas pero no las encontraron, pero Sailor Júpiter que tenía algunos conocimientos, comenzó a desmontar la parte del volante en donde iban las llaves para así intentar encender el motor haciendo contacto con los cables de encendido.

\- ¿Cuándo fue que aprendiste a hacer eso, Mako?- pregunto Sailor Mercury

\- Me lo enseñó Serenity...- contesta ella mientras intentaba lograr hacer contacto con los cables

\- Sería bueno que te apresures, la niebla ya casi se disipa- dice Luna

\- Eso intento ¡ya casi lo tengo!- responde Sailor Júpiter

\- Tal vez si les explicáramos todo, podríamos...- dice Urawa pero no llega a terminar de hablar

\- ¿Y qué diríamos, señor Urawa? No, no tenemos cómo justificar nuestras acciones aquí, debemos escapar y alcanzar a Serena- responde Sailor Júpiter

\- ¿Falta mucho, Mako?- pregunta Sailor Venus

\- ¡Ya casi, ya casi...!- responde esta

-¡Rápido parece que ya nos vieron!- exclama Sailor Mercury

Efectivamente ya se escuchaban voces de alto de los policías y algunos comandos de las S.A.T. ya que el resto estaba intentado ayudar a salir a sus compañeros que estaban adentro de edificio aún y la niebla de Mercurio ya casi se había disipado.

-¡Nos están empezando a disparar, Mako!- exclama Artemis, mientras todos se cubrían

\- ¡Ya está, ya encendió!- dijo Sailor Júpiter al lograr encender el motor

\- ¡Vamos rápido!- hablo Sailor Venus

Acto seguido, Sailor Júpiter aceleró el vehículo, el cual pasó en medio de los policías y de los disparos de estos.

\- ¡Lo logramos! ¡Siii!- exclamó Sailor Venus

\- ¡Buen trabajo, chicas!- les dijo Luna

\- ¿No les preocupa que su reputación se vea afectada?- pregunta Urawa

\- Eso es lo de menos cuando el futuro de la humanidad y del planeta está en juego – responde Sailor Júpiter

\- De todos modos yo soy conocido por mi trabajo en "Dark Cristal", si me buscan yo intentaré justificarlas a ustedes, veré qué se me ocurre- les dice Urawa

\- Pero usted estará bien ¿no?- le pregunta Sailor Venus

\- Si, lo más probable que piensen es que yo actué obligado – responde Urawa

\- Ya veo, Ami ¿Puedes estimar la ubicación de la camioneta en donde van nuestros amigos?– Pregunta Sailor Venus

\- Si, eso estoy viendo en mi Lap Top- responde Mercury con el visor sobre los ojos y consultando su computadora

\- Creo que ví también a un helicóptero que iba tras ellos – comenta Sailor Júpiter

\- Confiemos en que ellos sepan lidiar con el- dice Sailor Venus

\- Puede ser un policía o también el cyborg asesino – comenta Luna preocupada

\- Debemos apurarnos entonces – responde Sailor Júpiter

\- Ya los tengo, Mako, sigue derecho por esta avenida – exclama Sailor Mercury

\- ¡Entendido!-

\- ¿Puedes hacer contacto con el camión, Ami?- pregunta Artemis

\- Si, si puedo, espera un segundo – responde Mercury

\- Bien, así tranquilizamos a Serena, conociéndola debe de estar preocupada por nosotros- contesta Artemis

Más adelante iba el camión de S.A.T. a toda velocidad en el que iban Sailor Moon y Serenity atrás, la terminator al volante y Tuxedo Kamen en el asiento de acompañante, por la radio del camión se escuchaba la voz de Ami.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Me oyen?- se escucha decir a la voz de Ami

\- Fuerte y claro – responde la T-800 atendiendo el comunicador

\- ¡Amiiiiii! ¿Como estaaan?- grita Serena desde la parte de atrás del camión

\- Dile a Serena que todos estamos bien, pudimos escapar de la policía – dice Ami

\- Comprendido, Ami – contesta la cyborg

\- Oye, nos fijamos que un helicóptero salió detrás de ustedes después que salieron, no sabemos si es un policía o no- habla Mercury

\- Es probable que sea el T-1000 – responde la T-800

\- Lo sospechaba, cuídense mucho por favor ¿ustedes están todos bien? – pregunta Ami

\- Si, aquí todos estamos bien – responde la de cabello negro

\- ¡Quiero hablar con Ami!- dice Sailor Moon

\- Después Serena, ahora debes quedarte a cubierto – le dice Serenity

\- Pero...-

\- Pero nada Serena, ya tendremos tiempo después- le dice su madre a Serena

\- En cuanto podamos nos reunimos con ustedes, nosotros los estamos siguiendo, pero aún estamos lejos –se escucha decir a la voz de Ami por la radio

\- Entendido, Ami. Hasta Luego – le contesta la T-800

\- Hasta luego- responde Sailor Mercury

\- Bueno, estoy más tranquila al saber que están bien- dice Sailor Moon

\- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que debíamos tener fe – le dice Tuxedo Kamen

\- ¡Claro! – exclama Serena sonriente

\- Bueno, después habrá tiempo de festejar, escucha Serena, ocurra lo que ocurra quédate debajo de estos chalecos ¿Oíste? - le dice Serenity a su hija acercándole unos chalecos antibalas que habían quedado allí.

\- Si, entendido. Pero cuando pueda pelear, pelearé – contesta Sailor Moon

Sin decir más, Serenity le da un beso a Serena y se dirige a la puerta trasera del camión, tapa la ventanilla con un chaleco antibalas y en el espacio libre que deja la mitad de la puerta que quedó abierta, pone el escudo anti-balas para cubrirse, el cual estaba muy dañado ya que había recibido muchos disparos.

En el asiento del acompañante, Tuxedo Kamen veía sorprendido el costado derecho de la cara de la T-800 que estaba lleno de sangre y que gran parte de la ceja de ese lado ya no estaba, al igual que el pómulo derecho, mostrando algo del cráneo robótico y miró también el par de balazos que tenía en el costado izquierdo del rostro.

\- Ustedes me sorprenden, son como humanos por fuera pero por dentro son robots – le dice Tuxedo Kamen a la T-800

\- Organismo cibernético – corrige la terminator al hombre del antifaz, mirándolo sin evidenciar emoción alguna

\- Bueno lo que sea – responde Tuxedo Kamen

\- ¡Se acerca un helicóptero!- se escucha exclamar a Serenity de atrás

\- Es él – le responde la T-800 mirándola

\- Yo también estaré listo, necesito un arma – dice Darien

Sin responder nada, Serenity le pasa una ametralladora M-16 de las que estaban atrás, Tuxedo Kamen se quita el sombrero y se asoma por la ventana, preparándose para disparar, atrás Serenity también se puso en posición y estaba lista ya para disparar y Sailor Moon se cubría con los chalecos anti-balas.

El helicóptero se acerca y va descendiendo a medida que se acerca al camión, la cyborg acelera todo lo que puede y esquiva los autos, el perseguidor hace lo propio sin elevarse para no alejarse del camión mientras Serenity comienza a disparar hacia el helicóptero y desde este, el T-1000 también comienza a disparar hacia ella y hacia Tuxedo Kamen, el cual se vuelve a meter al vehículo para cubrirse de los disparos, la de cabello plateado hace lo propio detrás del escudo anti-balas.

Aprovechando que el T-1000 paró de disparar para recargar, Serenity y Tuxedo Kamen se asomaron de nuevo para dispararle y se escondieron de nuevo inmediatamente cuando el atacante volvió a disparar de nuevo, el camión en el que iban pasó debajo de un puente que cruzaba la avenida y el T-1000 arriesgándose cruzó también el puente por debajo en el helicóptero mientras recargaba la ametralladora, Serenity y Tuxedo Kamen le disparaban, Sailor Moon se asomó por los chalecos anti-balas y vio como su madre le disparaba al helicóptero y el T-1000 le contestaba, tuvo que cubrirse de nuevo detrás de los chalecos anti balas para no ser alcanzada por una ráfaga de balas mientras su madre le gritaba que se quedara agachada.

Acto seguido, Serenity volvió a disparar hacia el helicóptero mientras el vehículo rebasaba por la izquierda a un camión de carga que transportaba hidrógeno líquido, como justo había un pequeño puente peatonal, el helicóptero se elevó para pasarlo por arriba y volvió a descender inmediatamente para acercarse otra vez al camión, como respuesta, Tuxedo Kamen y Serenity no dejaban de dispararle pero el T-1000 no les daba tregua y les contestaba el fuego en cuando podía y solo paraba para recargar, pero en un momento determinado el escudo antibalas cedió y se rompió en una parte, uno de los disparos alcanzó a Serenity en una pierna, Sailor Moon al escuchar el grito de su madre volvió a asomarse detrás de los chalecos anti- balas.

\- ¡Sujétense fuerte! – les gritó a todos la T-800, mirando hacia atrás

Una vez que lo hicieron, la terminator frenó de golpe el vehículo y el helicóptero que venía siguiéndolo de cerca atrás, no pudo apartarse a tiempo y chocó contra la parte trasera del camión, esto provocó que la trompa del helicóptero se destrozara y el mismo cayera al pavimento rompiéndose en pedazos y prendiéndose fuego, a continuación la terminator volvió a acelerar el camión y siguió avanzando esquivando los autos, pero uno de los neumáticos del vehículo en el que iban se reventó y la cyborg perdió el control, como consecuencia de eso, el camión dio un giro y volcó, aun así siguió avanzando un par de metros más echando chispas por el roce del metal del camión con el pavimento, por la aceleración que llevaban hasta que se detuvo.

Atrás de ellos frente al helicóptero en donde iba el T-1000, se detuvo el camión que transportaba hidrógeno liquido, el mismo que pasaron antes.

De la misma manera una camioneta se detuvo detrás del camión accidentado, el hombre que conducía se bajó y se acercó al camión, igualmente del otro vehículo que se había detenido delante del helicóptero accidentado se bajó el conductor el cual veía acercarse al terminator de cabello plateado.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Está bien...?- preguntó sorprendido el hombre

Como respuesta el T-1000 convirtió su mano izquierda en una cuchilla y mató al hombre atravesándolo con la misma, luego regresó la mano a su forma normal y se subió al camión.

Del vehículo accidentado salían por la puerta trasera la T-800, Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Moon que ayudaban a andar a Serenity, herida en una pierna.

\- Vamos, mamá hay que salir de aquí – le dice la rubia a su madre

\- Los rifles, no se olviden- responde Serenity

\- De acuerdo, yo ya llevo el mío – contesta Tuxedo Kamen

\- Aquí lo tengo, no te preocupes mamá- dice también Sailor Moon

\- ¿Están heridos? – pregunta el conductor de la camioneta al oír la exclamación de dolor de Serenity

La única respuesta que recibe es una mirada de la cyborg, el hombre al ver las partes expuestas del cráneo robótico en el rostro y los agujeros de bala en la garganta de la T-800 se quedó mudo sorprendido y se alejó un par de pasos.

La terminator mira hacia detrás del hombre y ve acercarse al camión que se lleva por delante el helicóptero accidentado y se acercaba a ellos, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen también miran en la misma dirección y ven al atacante acelerando hacia ellos.

\- Nitrógeno Líquido - Alcanza a leer Tuxedo Kamen en la cisterna del camión

\- ¡Gran Kami! Vamos, apurémonos ¡Vamos, mamá!- exclama Sailor Moon

\- Necesitamos su camioneta – le dijo la T-800 al sorprendido hombre que no sabía qué decir, mientras Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Moon se dirigían ya al vehículo ayudando a Serenity a andar.

\- ¡De prisa! Vamos- dice la rubia de coletas

Los cuatro entonces se subieron a la camioneta, que por suerte era de cuatro puertas, la T-800 se puso al volante, Tuxedo Kamen se subió en el asiento del acompañante, mientras que Sailor Moon y Serenity se sentaron atrás, debían darse prisa ya que el camión cisterna se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

\- ¡Vamos!- exclamo Tuxedo Kamen

La terminator arrancó inmediatamente y esquivó el camión accidentado de las S.A.T. en el que iban ellos hace rato, el hombre que conducía la camioneta en la que se fueron recién vio acercarse a toda velocidad el camión cisterna y al ver que iba a embestir el vehículo accidentado, se apartó de allí pasando sobre la pequeña pared de cemento que separaba el carril en el que iban, de la vía contraria.

Efectivamente el camión cisterna pasó llevándose por delante el vehículo volcado y continuó en persecución de Sailor Moon y compañía.

En la camioneta, Serenity sentía mucho dolor en su pierna derecha herida.

-Estoy sangrando mucho- se queja Serenity

\- ¡Haz presión!– le contesta su hija, al mismo tiempo que echaba una ojeada hacia atrás.

\- ¡Acelera más!- le dice Tuxedo Kamen a la cyborg, pero ésta no le responde nada.

\- ¡Toma este trapo! funcionará- le dice Sailor Moon a su madre agarrando un trapo y vendándole el muslo herido con él, Serenity hacía presión con la mano, la zona de la herida.

\- ¡Está acercándose rápido!- le dice Tuxedo Kamen mientras miraba hacia atrás, a la T-800

\- ¡Acelera más!- le dijo Sailor Moon a la terminator

\- El vehículo no puede ir más a prisa, es la máxima velocidad – contesto ella señalando el velocímetro, cuya aguja marcaba 115 Km/h

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Yo puedo correr más rápido que esta cosa!- respondió Sailor Moon quejándose del vehículo

Mientras Serenity se apretaba más el nudo del vendaje, el camión ya casi los alcanzaba e iba a chocarlos de atrás y efectivamente lo hace, la cyborg pega un volantazo hacia la izquierda y el camión cisterna se acerca hacia ellos por la derecha.

\- ¡Se acerca por la derecha!- exclama Serenity

-¡No lo dejaré! – exclama Tuxedo Kamen asomándose por la ventana y empezando a dispararle al camión

\- ¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado Darien!- grita Sailor Moon

Rápidamente este regresa a su asiento e inmediatamente el camión los embiste y los empuja contra la baya de contención, el costado izquierdo de la camioneta echaba chispas por el roce.

-¡Cielos! ¡Casi no la cuento!- comentó Darien mientras el camión cisterna los embestía una y otra vez contra la baya.

El atacante se apartó de ellos para rebasar a otro camión que había delante, por lo que la camioneta de la T-800 y compañía aprovechó para ir por la izquierda y adelantarse algo.

Estaban pasando un puente y el camión cisterna chocó a un auto que iba delante de el con tal de alcanzar rápido a la camioneta.

\- Maneja – le dice la terminator a Tuxedo Kamen

\- ¿A dónde rayos vas? – le pregunta este

Sin responder nada, la cyborg abre la puerta y se asoma fuera de la camioneta, le apunta al perseguidor con el lanza-granadas y le dispara, dándole en la trompa, pero eso no detiene la marcha del camión cisterna ya que solo tenía un agujero grande en la parte delantera.

\- ¡Agarra la siguiente salida! – le grita la T-800 a Tuxedo Kamen

Darien hace caso y pega un giro hacia la derecha para tomar la salida indicada, el camión cisterna hace lo mismo llevándose por delante todo lo que se le cruza por delante

-¡Maldición!- exclama Sailor Moon mientras ve como el camión cisterna se acerca inexorablemente a ellos.

\- ¡Qué porquería de cacharro agarramos!- se queja también Tuxedo Kamen, mientras la cyborg carga el lanza-granadas

-¡Agárrense!- exclama Tuxedo Kamen, que debe girar rápido hacia la izquierda para evitar chocar contra un camión que venía de frente, pero el disparo que la T-800 realizó hacia el camión cisterna no logra impactar en su objetivo debido al giro que debió hacer la camioneta.

Esta siguió derecho por la calle que se dirigía directo a lo que parecía ser una enorme fábrica, mientras la cyborg intentaba cargar de nuevo el lanza-granadas el camión cisterna embiste a la camioneta por detrás, lo que provoca que la granada se escape de la mano a la de cabello negro antes que pudiera cargar el arma, el camión cisterna embiste una y otra vez a la camioneta por detrás, mientras ésta rompía el portón de alambrado de entrada a la fabrica, la cual era una fundidora de acero.

La T-800, al no tener otra granada a mano, tira el arma hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta y agarra la ametralladora M-16 que tenía Tuxedo Kamen, una vez que comprueba que está cargada se dirige hacia la trompa del camión cisterna que iba pegado a la cola de la camioneta, a continuación dispara la M-16 al lugar del conductor que ocupaba el T-1000, cuando le vacía el cargador al terminator, ella se baja de la trompa del camión cisterna y se sostiene de la ventana del lado del conductor, con la otra mano toma el volante desde la ventanilla de adelante y hace que el vehículo pegue un giro hacia la derecha logrando así que vuelque, pero debido a la velocidad que llevaba el camión aún volcado no detiene su marcha, debido al roce del metal del mismo contra el suelo saltaban chispas, mientras que la T-800 que se colgaba de las ventanas delanteras se trepaba y se subía al costado del camión que quedó hacia arriba, el cual echaba humo ya.

Mientras tanto en la camioneta, Serenity le decía a Tuxedo Kamen que siguiera derecho y no desacelerara, aunque estaban entrando ya al área de las calderas y piletones de acero fundido y en donde estaban los obreros trabajando.

-¡Agáchense!- grita Tuxedo Kamen justo antes de chocar la camioneta contra un montacargas que estaba delante, al no poder esquivarlo.

La T-800 aún estaba sobre el camión cisterna, que seguía la marcha con la que venía, hacia donde estaba la camioneta, de costado y volcado, es lanzada hacia adelante justo cuando el camión choca contra un portón que no era lo suficientemente grande para que todo el largo del vehículo pasara por el, la cisterna choca contra la pared de hierro y se quiebra a la mitad, dejando escapar el hidrógeno líquido de adentro.

Al ver esto, un hombre que estaba arriba comienza a gritarles a los obreros para avisarles.

\- ¡Salgan todos de aquí!- gritaba el hombre

\- ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Fuera! ¡Vamos! – gritó otro hombre que estaba a su lado, haciendo sonar la alarma.

Mientras tanto abajo en la zona de la cisterna rota, ya había mucho vapor blanco, que era el hidrógeno liquido que volvía al estado gaseoso al estar en contacto con el aire.

Tuxedo Kamen, Serenity y Sailor Moon se enderezaron, miraron hacia atrás y vieron el desastre en donde estaban los restos del camión. Los fierros del montacargas estaban incrustados en la ventana delantera de la camioneta y si no se hubieran agachado, los tres hubieran perdido sus cabezas.

En el camión, en medio de todo el vapor, se puede ver que el T-1000 sale del vehículo.

A un par de kilómetros de allí, en el patrullero iban las chicas con los gatos y Urawa.

\- ¿Aún no puedes volver a comunicarte con el camión?- pregunta Luna a Sailor Mercury

\- No, es inútil...no puedo- contesta esta

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Espero que no les haya pasado nada!- exclama Sailor Júpiter

\- Con la computadora aun puedo ubicarlos, no nos desesperemos- contesta Ami intentando poner calma

\- ¿Les habrá dado caza el tipo ese?- pregunta preocupada Sailor Júpiter

-No lo digas de nuevo ¡Confiemos en que están bien!- responde Sailor Venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así concluye otro capítulo más, una aclaración que debo hacer antes que se me olvide, el Ryo Urawa de aquí sería Richard el del Anime de los '90, pero aquí es ya un hombre grande y padre de familia y además Ryo era su nombre original en Japón si mal no recuerdo.
> 
> Otra aclaración, en Japón el lado del conductor en los vehículos es a la derecha y no a la izquierda como aquí en América.
> 
> En cuanto termine esta historia, comenzaré con la precuela de la misma, ya tengo el prólogo listo y subido, así que ya pueden encontrarlo aquí solo esperen, de todos modos este fic ya va llegando al final.
> 
> Sailor Moon y compañía están aparentemente atrapados en la Fundidora de Acero con el T-1000, las demás Sailors les perdieron el rastro parece ¿Qué pasará? A esperar nomas, así que me despido hasta la próxima


	10. La fundidora de acero

PERSONAJES

 _Rei Hino_ : Terminator T-800

 _Serena Tsukino_ : Sailor Moon y futura gobernante de la Tierra

 _Serenity Tsukino_ : Madre de Serena

 _Darien Chiba_ : Tuxedo Kamen, novio de Serena y futuro gobernante de la Tierra

 _Ami Mizuno_ : Sailor Mercury y amiga de Serena

 _Makoto Kino_ : Sailor Júpiter y amiga de Serena

 _Minako Aino_ : Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

 _Luna y Artemis_ : Gatos guías de las Sailor Senshis

 _Ryo Urawa_ : Ex - director de proyectos especiales de "Dark Cristal" y aliado de las Sailors

 _Diamante Black Moon_ : Terminator T-1000

\- ¿Aún no puedes volver a comunicarte con el camión?- pregunta Luna a Sailor Mercury

\- No, es inútil...no puedo- contesta esta

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Espero que no les haya pasado nada!- exclama Sailor Júpiter

\- Con la computadora aun puedo ubicarlos, no nos desesperemos- contesta Ami intentando poner calma

\- ¿Les habrá dado caza el tipo ese?- pregunta preocupada Sailor Júpiter

\- No lo digas de nuevo ¡Confiemos en que están bien!- responde Sailor Venus

\- Espero que la policía no nos siga – comenta Urawa

\- No lo creo, los dejamos bastante confundidos – contesta Sailor Venus

\- Y ahora que ya no estará en Dark Cristal ¿de qué vivirá, señor?- le pregunta Sailor Júpiter a Urawa

\- Encontraré trabajo en otra empresa, tengo prestigio, lo más probable es que no tenga problemas para encontrar empleo- responde él

\- Eso si fíjese bien qué proyecto lleva adelante, que no sea nada que ponga en riesgo a la humanidad jaja – le dice Sailor Venus

\- Claro, de ahora en más pondré cuidado en qué es lo que llevo adelante – responde Urawa con una sonrisa

\- ¡Ya los tengo! ¡Júpiter, sigue adelante y sal por la salida que yo te indique, están en una fundición de acero, más adelante!- exclama Sailor Mercury

\- ¡Entendido! – responde Sailor Júpiter

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Allá vamos!- exclaman Luna y Artemis al mismo tiempo

En la fundición de acero, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen ayudan a bajar a Serenity de la camioneta y la terminator que estaba en el suelo ve al T-1000 salir del camión.

Cuando sale el de cabello plateado, es inevitable que su cuerpo se moje con el hidrógeno líquido que sigue derramándose de la cisterna del camión, una vez que ubica en medio del vapor blanco a Sailor Moon y compañía se dirige hacia ellos, pero todo su cuerpo estaba ya cubierto de una nevisca blanca y le estaba costando cada vez más moverse, su cuerpo se estaba enfriando rápidamente debido al hidrógeno y el metal líquido de su cuerpo se estaba solidificando y con mucho esfuerzo lograba despegar los pies del suelo.

El T-1000 caminó cada vez con más dificultad hasta que en un momento determinado ya no pudo despegar uno de sus pies del suelo, ante el esfuerzo del cyborg para seguir caminado, dicha pierna se parte en dos quedando el pie izquierdo y parte de la pierna pegadas al suelo, ante esto el T-1000 ya no puede seguir caminando ya que pierde la estabilidad y sus dos piernas se parten hasta la altura de la rodilla y para no caerse boca abajo al suelo, el terminator apoya su mano derecha en el suelo pero esta se queda pegada al mismo y ante el esfuerzo de él por despegarla, dicho brazo se parte en dos quedando la mano y parte de la extremidad adheridos al piso, a continuación el T-1000 ya es incapaz de moverse debido a que el metal de su cuerpo se termina de solidificar por el frío del hidrógeno líquido.

La T-800 que lo estaba observando a unos pocos pasos de allí se pone de pie, saca la pistola y la apunta hacia el T-1000.

\- En el nombre de Marte, yo te castigo – dice la terminator antes de disparar

Al recibir el disparo de la cyborg, el cuerpo del T-1000 se rompe en mil pedazos, los cuales se desparraman por el suelo.

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen y Serenity estaban observando todo al lado de la camioneta y Serenity estaba ya que no podía más del dolor de la pierna herida y tenía también algo de sangre en la frente debido al choque de hace rato, Tuxedo Kamen sigue sosteniéndola mientras Sailor Moon se dirige a donde está la T-800, ésta se ayuda con una de las barandas de una escalera que tenía a sus espaldas para permanecer de pie y observa un detalle: un piletón estaba roto y el acero fundido poco a poco se estaba derramando sobre el suelo, además saltaban chispas de los cables que se rompieron debido al impacto del camión, las cuales caían sobre los pedazos del T-1000.

Sailor Moon llega al lado de la cyborg un poco jadeante mientras ésta recargaba la pistola, observa también ese detalle, el lugar donde estaban los pedazos del terminator echaba humo ya.

\- Tenemos poco tiempo – le dice la T-800 a Sailor Moon mientras ve como los trozos del cyborg de metal líquido se derriten y vuelven al estado líquido, para a continuación juntarse entre sí y formar una pequeña lagunita.

\- ¡Vámonos! – le dice la de pelo negro a Sailor Moon mientras se dirigían a dónde estaban Tuxedo Kamen y Serenity, al mismo tiempo que desde la pequeña laguna de metal líquido ya comenzaba a emerger y formarse la cabeza y el cuerpo del T-1000.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que largarnos de aquí! ¡Vamos!- les dice Sailor Moon a su madre y a Tuxedo Kamen.

Estos ven con asombro como rápidamente el cuerpo del T-1000 vuelve a reconstruirse rápidamente, mientras que la terminator toma la granada que estaba aun en la parte trasera de la camioneta y con ésta recarga el lanza-granadas.

\- El rifle, denme el rifle- les pide Serenity

\- Toma, aquí esta – le dice su hija dándoselo

Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen ayudan a Serenity a andar y la terminator camina al lado de ellos, van lo más rápido que pueden condicionados por la herida de Serenity en la pierna derecha, que había sangrado mucho, mientras que el T-1000 ya había terminado de reconstruirse e iba tras ellos.

Los cuatro escapando del terminator de cabello plateado continúan su camino y en un momento determinado Serenity no aguanta más, solo porque su hija y Tuxedo Kamen la sostienen no se cae al suelo pero el problema era que no tenían tiempo para descansar ya que el T-1000 se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

\- ¡Vamos mamá! ¡Levántate! ¡Vamos!- le dice Sailor Moon

\- ¡Resista! ¡El ya viene a por nosotros! ¡Sé que usted puede, vamos!- le dice también Tuxedo Kamen a Serenity

Con esfuerzo, los dos logran hacer que la mujer se ponga de pie con ayuda de la cyborg y siguen avanzado lo más rápido que pueden, doblan en una esquina en medio de las columnas que sostenían las calderas de arriba y se dirigían directo a donde estaban los piletones.

\- Por aquí, vamos – les dice la T-800 indicándoles por donde seguir

Continuaron entonces por un estrecho pasillo el cual estaba lleno de vapor y hacía cada vez más calor, hasta que se ven directamente frente a un piletón.

-Esperen, esperen...¡Esperen! No, hace demasiado calor- les dice Serenity a los tres.

\- Tiene razón, aquí el calor es insoportable ya – comenta Tuxedo Kamen que tenía la frente llena de sudor.

\- Tienes razón, debemos regresar – dice también Sailor Moon

Dicho esto, se dan media vuelta y regresan por donde llegaron, pero al salir del pasillo ven que el T-1000 ya estaba muy cerca de ellos.

\- Corran, váyanse –les dice la T-800 a los tres

\- ¡No, no te abandonaré!- le dice Sailor Moon

\- Serena, ahora tienen que irse – le contesta la cyborg

\- ¡Serena, vamos! – le dice Serenity a su hija

\- ¡Tiene razón! ¡Vámonos Sailor Moon!- le dice también Tuxedo Kamen a Serena

\- ¡Vete! ¡Ahora! – exclama la terminator

\- ¡Nooo! – grita como respuesta Sailor Moon

Pero igual Tuxedo Kamen y Serenity logran irse con Serena aun a regañadientes de ésta, mientras que la cyborg se queda y con el lanza-granadas preparado y listo para disparar vuelve su vista al lugar de donde venía el T-1000 hace rato, saca también la pistola y comienza a caminar por el sector, en su vista electrónica aparece un mensaje: "Buscando", sus sensores intentaban ubicar a su adversario pero era imposible debido a que había mucho vapor, la cyborg continúa caminado lentamente en búsqueda del T-1000 hasta que éste aparece de repente de en medio del vapor al lado de ella y la toma del brazo y la mano izquierda en la cual tenía el lanza-granadas, este sale volando ya que el enemigo se lo quita.

La terminator intenta defenderse con la pistola y alcanza a disparar pero, el de cabello plateado le agarra dicha mano también y de un manotazo hace que se le caiga la pistola al suelo, a continuación ambos cyborgs forcejean y se arrojan el uno al otro contra las columnas de hierro y las maquinarias que allí estaban, el de cabello plata arroja a la terminator de pelo negro y ojos morados hacia unos barrotes cerca de allí pero ésta se impulsa hacia atrás ayudándose con el pie derecho para empujar al T-1000 contra una pequeña pared de hierro a sus espaldas, la cyborg continua arrojando al de cabello plateado una y otra vez contra las paredes del estrecho pasillo hasta que lo arroja contra otra pared que tenía un letrero de "Precaución", el T-1000 sin darse la vuelta cambia la parte delantera de su cuerpo hacia la trasera y la trasera hacia donde estaba la delantera gracias al metal líquido del que estaba hecho y se arroja sobre la de pelo negro, ella lanza una trompada a la cara del de cabello plata pero cuando el golpe impacta su cabeza y su cuerpo se transforman en una masa de metal líquido que dejan atrapado el puño izquierdo de la T-800, cuando vuelve a su forma original en donde estaba la cabeza están ahora las manos del T-1000 agarrando el puño de la cyborg y no lo soltaba, tomándola de dicha mano, el de cabello plata comienza a arrojar a la terminator contra las paredes de hierro una y otra vez hasta que la arroja contra un engranaje grande que estaba allí y provoca que el brazo izquierdo de ella quede atrapado en el engranaje, el cual ya no puede girar...

Ella ya no podía salir de allí, intentó sacar el brazo atrapado y trató de mover la rueda del engranaje pero fue inútil, intentó detener con el único brazo libre que le quedaba, al T-1000 que se iba tras Sailor Moon y compañía pero de nada sirvió, este mientras se alejaba lentamente miraba hacia arriba intentado ubicar a sus objetivos.

Por una escalera iba subiendo Serenity como podía, en compañía de Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen, la mujer les indicaba que continuaran subiendo y ellos lo hacen ayudándola a subir también.

\- Vamos mamá ¡Ya te tenemos! ¡Vamos! – le dice Sailor Moon a su madre, ayudándola a ponerse de pie junto con Darien, luego los tres siguieron avanzando como podían.

La T-800 aún tenía el brazo izquierdo atrapado en el engranaje, ella agarró un fierro largo con los extremos puntiagudos, para meterlo en medio de su brazo atrapado y hacer palanca para así liberarse, la cyborg lo hace hasta que los metales de su brazo robotico se rompen y ella tira hasta que logra liberarse pero sin su brazo izquierdo ya, el cual quedó en la rueda del engranaje, que ya había comenzado a girar de nuevo.

La terminator ayudándose de la barra de hierro se puso de pie y fue tras el T-1000 (de más esta aclarar que a pesar de haber tenido un brazo atrapado y de haberse quedado con uno solo entero, la cyborg ni una mueca de dolor hizo).

Arriba, Serenity y compañía continúan avanzando hasta que se encuentran con otra escalera la cual desciende, hacia la cual ven acercarse al T-1000, por lo que no tienen más remedio que regresar por donde fueron, Serenity cambia de planes y les indica que tomen una cadena que colgaba la cual estaba cerca de ellos, la pareja obedece y agarra la cadena, Serenity toma otra cadena y la mueve hacia arriba permitiendo que la misma en la que estaban Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Moon descienda, una ves que estuvieron ambos en el piso de abajo , la hija espero que la madre también descendiera, pero ella no lo hizo.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Ven, vamos! ¡Ven con nosotros!- le grita Sailor Moon a su madre

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo solo los retraso! ¡Vayan sin mí! – le contesta ella

\- ¡No, no te dejaremos! – le contesta Sailor Moon

\- ¡Darien! ¡Llévatela, pónganse a salvo!- les grita Serenity

\- ¡Entendido! ¡Ven Serena, vamos! – responde Tuxedo Kamen

\- ¡Pero no podemos dejarla con esa cosa! – responde Sailor Moon

\- ¡Váyanse! ¡Yo estaré bien! – les grita Serenity desde arriba con preocupación ya que el T-1000 estaba cerca de ella ya.

\- ¡Sailor Moon, ya escuchaste! ¡Vamos! – le dice Tuxedo Kamen a su novia

\- Esta bien...- responde esta

Una vez que se encontró sola, Serenity cargó la escopeta que tenía mientras el T-1000 se aproximaba a ella y cuando terminó de cargar, sin perder tiempo le disparó al T-1000 en la cabeza, pero éste solo tenía un agujero grande en el lado derecho de la cara, por lo que siguió avanzando hacia Serenity a medida que el orificio se cerraba rápidamente.

Serenity se dispuso a cargar nuevamente la escopeta pero de los nervios que tenía se le cae un cartucho al suelo, cuando coloco otro en el arma e iba a disparar, el T-1000 se arrojó sobre ella transformando su dedo índice izquierdo en una larga cuchilla puntiaguda que clavó en el hombro derecho de Serenity atravezándoselo y clavándolo contra una pared de hierro a las espaldas de ella, dejándola atrapada.

Serenity gritó de dolor intentando en vano liberarse.

\- El Cristal de Plata ¿Dónde esta?- pregunta secamente el T-1000

\- ¿Crees que te lo diré, maldito?- le responde Serenity

\- Llama a Serena y a Darien – le ordena el de cabello plata

\- ¡No!- se negó Serenity a pesar del dolor, mirando con rabia al T-1000

\- Se que esto duele, llama a Serena y a Darien – le ordenó el terminator de cabello plata, haciendo girar su dedo transformando en cuchilla, para aumentarle el dolor a ella

\- ¡Nunca! – respondió esta

El T-1000 transformó su otro dedo índice también, en una cuchilla alargada y puntiaguda la cual acercó a la cara de Serenity.

\- Llama a Serena y a Darien ahora – le repite la orden el T-1000

\- ¡Vete al carajo!- le responde Serenity

En ese momento, de atrás se acerca la T-800 y golpea al de cabello plata con la barra de hierro la cual atraviesa el cuerpo del terminator de arriba hacia abajo, partiéndole en dos su torso y obligándolo a soltar a Serenity, pero rápidamente él le da una patada a la cyborg lanzándola hacia atrás y el cuerpo del terminator se reconstruyó rápidamente con la barra en él, el de pelo plateado retiró la barra de hierro de su cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad y comenzó a atacar con ella a la T-800.

Primero fue un golpe a la cara y el segundo en el abdomen, lo que hizo que la cyborg se inclinara hacia el suelo, el tercero fue en la espalda lo que provocó que ella volviera a enderezarse, a continuación el T-1000 cargó con la barra contra la de pelo negro, ésta cayó hacia abajo a una plataforma que estaba separada por una altura de más o menos tres escalones de la de arriba y con la caída rompió unas barandas de metal.

El T-1000 saltó hacia donde había caído la cyborg y continuó golpeándola con el fierro una y otra vez hasta que la toma y la arroja hacia el piso de abajo, la T-800 cae justo delante de una gran viga, justo cuando se estaba levantando cae el T-1000 junto a ella y la arroja contra una pared de hierro de allí mismo y a continuación mueve la gran viga hacia la de ojos púrpuras, que apenas puede mantenerse en pie y por ende, no consigue esquivarla.

El primer golpe impacta a la T-800 en el hombro izquierdo, para poder evitar caerse al suelo la T-800 se sostiene de la pared a sus espaldas, en eso llega el segundo golpe con la viga el cual impacta en la parte de arriba de la espalda, el tercer golpe le impacta en la cabeza en el costado izquierdo, el cuarto también le impacta en la cabeza en la misma zona, finalmente la de pelo negro cae al suelo boca abajo, ella ya tenía casi todo el costado derecho del cráneo metálico expuesto desde la altura de los labios hasta la cabeza y su globo ocular derecho ya no estaba, dejando ver uno de sus ojos roboticos.

Como podía, la T-800 se arrastró por el suelo ya que no tenía energías para ponerse de pie y además ahora conservaba solo su brazo derecho entero.

Agarrándose de las rejillas del suelo para ayudarse a avanzar, ella se dirigió hacia el lanza-granadas que había caído allí cerca y con dificultad estiró la mano para agarrarlo, pero el T-1000 le clavó la barra de hierro en la espalda y continuó girando el fierro, haciendo palanca en la espalda de la cyborg para exponer su chasis metálico, cuando lo hace retira la barra para asestarle un último golpe en la espalda a ella, con el que le atravesó el cuerpo antes de que pudiera agarrar el lanza-granadas, unos pequeños relámpagos en el cuerpo de la cyborg se produjeron antes de que la luz roja de su pupila derecha se apagara y su cuerpo quedara inerte...

Serenity sentada y recargada en la pared con una de sus manos agarra la escopeta y como puede la recarga, ya que no podía ni mover uno de los brazos debido a la herida en el hombro que le hizo el T-1000, apenas termina de recargar el arma llegan justo Sailor Mercury, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Venus, los gatos y Urawa.

\- ¡Serenity! ¿Se encuentra bien? Nos cruzamos con Serena y Darien y nos dijo que estaba aquí – dice Sailor Venus ayudando a Serenity a levantarse

\- Creo que viviré...ahhh- responde ella

\- ¿La cosa esa la hirió? – le pregunta Luna a Serenity

\- Así es, si la terminator no hubiera llegado justo, probablemente ahora no la contaba...fui atrapada por el tipo ese y me lastimó el hombro, quería obligarme a llamar a Serena y a Darien y que le demos el Cristal de Plata – les relató Serenity

\- Maldito...- se indigna Sailor Júpiter

\- ¿Dónde esta la máquina ahora? – pregunta Sailor Mercury

\- No lo sé, debe de estar luchando contra el tipo ese, hasta hace rato escuchaba los sonidos de los golpes, pero ahora ya no se escucha nada- dice Serenity

\- ¿Creen que nuestra cyborg haya sido vencida? – pregunta preocupada Sailor Venus

\- Es probable... al estar compuesto por metal liquido es de muy difícil eliminación y por ende, al ser un modelo más avanzado es más fuerte que nuestra terminator, ella misma lo había dicho - comenta Artemis pensativo

\- Hay que vencerlo como sea... ¿pero cómo si siempre que se lo hiere se reconstruye?- dice Sailor Júpiter

\- Alguna forma debe de haber...-comenta Urawa

\- Bueno, estoy consultando mi computadora y si hay una manera...- les dice Sailor Mercury

\- ¿Y cual sería, Amy? – pregunta Artemis

\- La única manera es haciendo que se sumerja en uno de los estanques de metal derretido a alta temperatura, esto provocaría su desintegración completa haciendo imposible su reconstrucción– les revela Sailor Mercury

\- ¡Buena idea, Ami!- exclama Sailor Venus

\- Suena fácil decirlo, pero la cuestión es lograrlo...- comenta Urawa

\- Lo...lo lograremos ¡Vamos! – responde Serenity

\- ¡Bien! – responden todos

En otro sector, por un estrecho pasillo iban caminado Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Moon y dicho pasillo los llevó justo al lado de un estanque de acero fundido que estaba más abajo, había bastante vapor y hacía mucho calor.

\- Serena, debemos ponerte a salvo – dice Tuxedo Kamen jadeando

\- Lo siento Darien pero me cansé de escapar de esa cosa, yo también voy a pelear- le responde jadeante por el calor, pero decidida ella

\- Serena...-

\- No dejaré solas a mis amigas y a mi mamá contra la cosa esa, así que volveré y pelearé – continua Sailor Moon hablando mientras que con una mano se limpiaba la transpiración de la frente

\- De acuerdo Serena...iré contigo y te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, pero necesitaremos un plan – contesta Tuxedo Kamen

\- Y yo a tí también con la mía, si hace falta – le responde ella sonriéndole

\- Lo sé – le contesta Darien correspondiéndole la sonrisa

\- Espero que Rei este bien –comenta Sailor Moon algo preocupada por la cyborg

\- Hasta ya le llamas Rei como si ella fuera la auténtica, recuerda que es una terminator – le dice Tuxedo Kamen

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Cuál es el plan? – le contesta Serena

\- Si logramos tirar a esa cosa a uno de estos estanques dudo mucho que pueda salir de el, eso se me ocurrió - responde Tuxedo Kamen

\- ¡Buena idea! – exclama Sailor Moon

\- Debemos arrinconarlo primero...- contesta el joven de pelo negro

\- ¿Y esa voz? ¡Esa es mamá! ¡Está en peligro, me está llamando!- exclama Sailor Moon al oír la voz de su madre pidiéndole ayuda y llamándola

\- ¡Serenaaa! ¡Serena, ayúdame!- se escucha hablar a la voz de Serenity

\- ¡Sailor Moon espera! ¡Puede ser una trampa! – le avisa Tuxedo Kamen a su novia pero es inútil, ella ya va corriendo hacia el lugar de donde viene la voz de su madre.

La T-800 aun empalada con el fierro, estaba inmóvil pero, en la pupila de su ojo robotico derecho podía verse un pequeño haz de luz roja titilando y en su vista electrónica que aún andaba bastante bien, aparece un esquema de unos circuitos y un mensaje: "Desvío de Energía Corriente Alternativa", a continuación en el esquema de los circuitos se ilumina una ruta que indica por dónde se desviará dicha energía.

La luz roja de su pupila se agrandó un poco, lo que indica que la terminator ya hace uso de su energía alternativa, comienza a mover la mano y el brazo que le queda entero y también la cabeza, mira dónde aún tiene clavado el fierro y lo toma con su mano, con algo de esfuerzo logra quitárselo y lo tira, a continuación toma el lanza-granadas que tenía delante suyo e intenta ponerse de pie pero no puede lograrlo fácilmente aún con el uso de la energía alternativa, por el daño recibido y con un ante-brazo menos no puede moverse rápidamente.

Arriba, en un sector que tenía debajo justo un estanque de acero fundido iba Serenity sola pidiendo ayuda y llamando a Serena, se notaba que le costaba mucho moverse debido a las heridas, se sostiene de un gancho que tenia encima y continúa llamando a Serena, hasta que una voz le habla desde atrás.

\- ¿A quien quieres engañar, maldito? – es la verdadera Serenity la que le habla, quién estaba en compañía de las Sailors, los gatos y Urawa.

Sin decir más, Serenity le dispara al T-1000 que había adoptado su forma, el agujero metálico que se le formó terminó de evidenciar que era él, éste rápidamente se dio vuelta y mientras lo hacía regresó a su forma original mientras que el agujero se le cerró rápidamente.

Serenity continuó disparandole al cyborg para hacerlo llegar hacia el borde de la plataforma y tirarlo al estanque, le disparó una y otra vez y estaba logrando acercarlo al borde, pero el arma de Serenity se queda sin municiones antes de que el de cabello plata llegue al borde, rápidamente los orificios de los disparos se cerraron y el T-1000 avanzó hacia ellos.

\- Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la belleza, soy Sailor Venus y te castigaré en el nombre de Venus, Rayo de Venus ¡Fulmina! -habla Sailor Venus y dispara un rayo de luz que impacta al T-1000, haciéndole un gran agujero y empujándolo de nuevo hacia atrás.

\- Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la fuerza, soy Sailor Júpiter y te castigaré en el nombre de Júpiter, Trueno de Júpiter ¡Resuena!- habla Sailor Júpiter y a continuación coloca sus brazos cruzados con los dedos en símbolos de cuernos hacia arriba, luego los pone en frente suyo y en este instante, sale una antena de su tiara y de arriba cae un rayo de un color blanco azulado eléctrico, que gira entorno a Sailor Júpiter, el trueno se concentra en la antena y ataca al T-1000 electrocutándolo.

\- Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y el conocimiento, soy Sailor Mercury y te castigaré en el nombre de Mercurio, Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio ¡Estallen!- exclama Sailor Mercury y realiza algo parecido a las Burbujas de Mercurio pero con la diferencia que este ataque no crea una niebla espesa, si no que congela a su enemigo.

\- ¡Bien hecho, chicas! – las felicita Luna

\- He tenido el privilegio de ver a las Sailors en acción, solo faltaría su amiga de fuego – comenta Urawa

\- Sailor Mars está de viaje por eso no esta aquí con nosotras, de lo contrario sin duda nos ayudaría-responde Sailor Júpiter

\- Debemos empujar a la cosa esa mientras está congelada, al estanque– dice Artemis

\- Apurémonos antes de que se descongele- comenta Serenity

Pero cuando se acercaban al terminator de cabello plateado para empujarlo hacia el estanque de acero fundido, el hielo se rompe y el T-1000 se libera del ataque, rápidamente transforma sus manos en dos cuchillas puntiagudas con las que alcanza a herir en el hombro a Sailor Venus y Sailor Júpiter antes de que ellas logren apartarse del todo de su ataque, Sailor Mercury intenta repetir sus Burbujas Congelantes pero el cyborg aún con su movimiento ralentizado por el frío de Mercurio, se arroja sobre ella y la da una patada en el estomago que lanza a la Senshi hacia atrás antes de que pudiera lanzar su ataque, a continuación toma a Serenity y Urawa de la garganta, Luna y Artemis se arrojan sobre él pero de un manotazo el de cabello plata se los quita de encima, mandándolos a volar.

\- Luna...Luna ¿estas bien? – dice Artemis en el suelo ya

\- Si... ¿y tú?-

\- Si...tuvimos suerte de no caer nosotros al estanque...- dice Artemis

\- Las chicas están heridas ¿Qué haremos? – comenta Luna

\- Es inútil – dice el T- 1000 y lanza a hacia atrás a Serenity y Urawa, los cuales caen cerca de donde estaba Sailor Mercury

\- Maldición...- dice Sailor Júpiter desde el suelo, tomándose el hombro que sangraba

\- ¿Están bien, amigas? – pregunta Sailor Venus que también estaba en el suelo y con uno de sus hombros sangrando

\- Si...eso creo...- dice Sailor Mercury algo aturdida

\- Nosotros también... eso creo... - dice entrecortadamente Urawa

\- Cof... Cof...lo mismo digo – replica Serenity

\- ¡Miren! ¡Es la terminator!- exclama Sailor Júpiter que ya se había levantado y ayudado a sus amigas

\- ¡Vaya que está maltrecha..!- dice Venus al verla

\- ¡Al suelo todo el mundo! –exclama Serenity

La cyborg caminaba con muchísima dificultad y apunta el lanza-granadas hacia el T-1000 y le dispara, pero éste que ya había recuperado la temperatura normal de su cuerpo debido al calor que subía del piletón, transforma su cuerpo en una masa de metal líquido y toma la forma de una laguna en el suelo justo antes de que el disparo le impacte, el cual pasa de largo y explota lejos de allí, a continuación comienza a recuperar rápidamente su apariencia normal y camina hacia ellos, la T-800 cae de rodillas al suelo y se sostiene con la mano.

\- Contábamos con ese disparo, no puedo creer que lo esquivara...- dice Artemis, que ya estaba junto a los demás agrupados justo delante de la cyborg

\- ¿¡Me buscabas a mí, monstruo de metal!?- exclama una voz familiar atrás de ellos

\- ¡Serena! ¡Darien! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- exclama Serenity

\- Lo siento mamá, pero no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados...- le responde su hija

\- Así es, lo mismo digo yo – agrega Tuxedo Kamen

\- El Cristal de Plata ¡Entrégamelo!- le ordena el T-1000 a Sailor Moon

\- ¿Lo quieres? ¡Ven a por mí! ¡Aquí te espera Serena Tsukino! ¡Y soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna! – exclama ella desafiando al T-1000

\- ¡Serena! – exclaman todas las Sailors a la vez, que aún estaban en el suelo

\- Sailor...Moon...- dice en voz baja la T-800 viendola desde el suelo

El T-1000 como respuesta corre hacia ellos e intenta arrojarse sobre Sailor Moon, pero Tuxedo Kamen se lo impide realizando un ataque que pocas veces había hecho.

\- ¡Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!- exclama él y al hacerlo, lanza con sus manos una ráfaga de energía que parte en dos el torso del de cabello plata y lo empuja hacia atrás, dejándolo aturdido.

\- Hasta aquí llegas, se acabo para tí...- le dice Sailor Moon al T-1000 y a continuación cierra los ojos, se concentra y junta sus manos cerca del broche de su pecho, el cuerpo de la rubia comienza a levitar y el broche se abre, dejando salir el Cristal de Plata (el cual brillaba mucho y era una joya con forma de rosa) que flota entre sus manos.

\- ¡Serena, cuidado!- le grita una de sus amigas

\- ¡Cuidado al usar el Cristal de Plata! – agrega otra de ellas

\- ¡Todos! ¡Cuidémosla, pongámonos junto a ella! – exclamo Serenity asombrada.

La terminator desde el suelo veía que el T-1000 aún estaba aturdido pero el torso se reconstruía rápidamente y también vio a Sailor Moon, de haber sido humana podría jurarse que tenía ella una expresión de asombro en el rostro al ver el brillo y la belleza del Cristal de Plata... Sailor Júpiter la ayudo a levantarse y fue junto al resto al lado de la pareja.

El poder del Cristal de Plata termina de activarse y éste emite un brillo aún más intenso el cual encandila al T-1000, quien debe cubrirse los ojos con una de sus manos y a continuación, del Cristal de Plata sale un fuerte rayo de energía luminosa que da de lleno en el terminator de cabello plateado abriéndole de nuevo el torso en dos, pero el ataque continúa hasta que el T-1000 es despedido hacia el borde de la plataforma y empujado fuera de la misma, cayendo directo al estanque de acero fundido.

En el mismo, el T-1000 pega manotazos intentando en vano salir del estanque, mientras que emite sonidos metálicos que serían como alaridos de dolor, a medida que sigue pegando manotazos el cuerpo del terminator va tomando las distintas apariencias de las personas que hirió y mató hasta que su cuerpo toma color metálico y se va deformando al ir ablandándose cada vez más el metal líquido ante las altas temperaturas, pero en su rostro aún se distingue la expresión del mismo mostrando dolor, el cuerpo va hundiéndose en el acero derretido hasta que finalmente se desintegra.

Arriba en la plataforma, Sailor Moon ya había guardado de nuevo el Cristal de Plata dentro del broche de su pecho y estaba exhausta debido al esfuerzo de usar la preciosa joya milenaria, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus la ayudaban a tenerse de pie junto con Tuxedo Kamen, aun así miró a ver cómo estaba la T-800.

\- Digno de la futura reina de Tokyo Cristal y de la Tierra- comenta con admiración Serenity viendo a su hija

\- ¡Espléndido!- exclama Urawa sorprendido y admirado ante lo que acababa de presenciar

\- Serena ¿Estas bien? – le preguntan al mismo tiempo Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury

\- Si, gracias – les dice Sailor Moon sonriéndoles

\- Miren nuestras heridas ¡Están curadas!– exclama Sailor Júpiter sorprendida mientras ayudaba a la T-800 a tenerse de pie.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Es debido al poder del Cristal de Plata! – responde Artemis

\- Cielos, como tú eres una máquina el poder del Cristal de Plata no tuvo efecto en ti ¿Estás bien?– le dice Sailor Moon (que ya estaba recuperándose poco a poco) a la terminator de pelo negro.

\- Necesito unas vacaciones –responde ella

\- ¿Puedes andar sola ya?- le pregunta Sailor Júpiter a la cyborg

\- Si, gracias...Mako – responde ésta

\- Está bien– responde Júpiter algo sorprendida por la respuesta de la T-800

Todos se acercaron hacia el borde de la plataforma para asegurarse que el T-1000 efectivamente había sido eliminado.

\- ¿Segura que puedes andar sola ya, Serena? – pregunta Tuxedo Kamen

\- Si puedo, gracias – le responde Sailor Moon sonriendo

\- Parece que ahora sí lo logramos – comenta Luna

\- ¿Está muerto? – pregunta Sailor Moon a la T-800 mirando hacia el estanque de abajo

\- Destruído, buen trabajo Sailor Moon- responde la de cabello negro

\- Que bueno – le responde Sailor Moon con un rubor en sus mejillas, ya que al hablar así la cyborg se parecía mas a la autentica Rei.

\- Bueno ¿y ahora? – pregunta Tuxedo Kamen

\- ¿Se derretirá esto ahí dentro? – pregunta la rubia de coletas con la mochila que tenía el brazo robotico dentro, que le acababa de alcanzar su madre.

\- Si, tíralo dentro – le contesta la terminator

\- Adiós, cristal oscuro- dice Sailor Moon al sacar el brazo robotico de la mochila y tirarlo al estanque de acero fundido

\- Y el chip también – dice también la cyborg

Serenity lo saca de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo da a su hija

\- Hasta nunca– dice Serena antes de lanzar también el chip al estanque

\- Se terminó, se acabó...- dice Sailor Mercury con alivio luego de que Sailor Moon arrojara el chip

\- No...aún queda otro chip...- responde la T-800 mirando a Sailor Mercury

\- Pero...¿Dónde?– responde Sailor Venus asombrada

-...y también debe ser destruido- continúa diciendo la terminator mientras se toca la frente con el dedo índice, dando a entender que se estaba refiriendo a su propio chip

\- Cielos...- murmura Sailor Júpiter sorprendida igual que todos

\- Ten, no puedo auto-destruirme. Debes bajarme hasta el acero- le dice la terminator a Serenity, acercándole un control con dos botones que accionaban unas cadenas que estaban allí cerca.

\- No, no...- dice Sailor Moon alarmándose al ver que su madre toma el control y que la cyborg se dirige a tomar las cadenas.

\- Lo siento Serena, lo siento...- dice la T-800

\- ¡Noo, no habrá problema! Quédate con nosotros ¡Quédate conmigo! – dice Sailor Moon intentando detenerla

\- Debo marcharme – responde la de cabello negro

\- ¡No habrá problema! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor, no te vayas!- le dice Sailor Moon con una expresión de dolor en el rostro

\- Tengo que irme, Serena – le responde la terminator apartando a Sailor Moon de delante suyo, para poder agarrar y acercar las cadenas que colgaban cerca

\- ¡Noooo! no, espera ¡No tienes porque hacerlo!- grita Sailor Moon

\- Lo siento– responde la T-800

\- ¡No, no lo hagas! ¡No te vayas!- suplica Sailor Moon

\- Esto tiene que terminar aquí...o yo seré el futuro– responde la cyborg con las cadenas en su mano

\- ¡Te ordeno que no te vayas! ¡Te ordeno...que no...te vayas!- le dice Sailor Moon a la T-800 mientras que las lágrimas ya habían empezado a salir de sus ojos celestes y comenzaba a llorar

La terminator la contempla y con su mano derecha acaricia la mejilla izquierda de Serena y con el dedo índice toca por donde caen las lágrimas.

\- Ahora sé por que lloran, pero eso es algo que nunca seré capaz de hacer- le dice la terminator a Serena

\- No me importa si eres una máquina, yo...te quiero...- dice Sailor Moon

\- Yo también...te quiero, Serena...recuerda que tú aun tienes a Darien, a la autentica Rei, a tu madre y a tus amigas...- contesta la terminator

Sin decir más, Sailor Moon y la terminator se funden en un abrazo ante la mirada atónita del resto, cuando ambas se desprenden del abrazo, Serenity le extiende una mano a la cyborg en señal de admiración, ella la acepta y le da la mano a la de cabello plata, dándose ambas un apretón de manos.

\- Tú has demostrado ser más humana que mucha gente– le dice Tuxedo Kamen a la terminator, las Sailors, los gatos y Urawa estuvieron de acuerdo con él

A continuación, la terminator se subió al gancho que colgaba de las cadenas, miró a Serenity y le indicó que podía bajarla ya y se despidió de Sailor Moon y de todos.

La mujer accionó uno de los botones del control y las cadenas con la cyborg comenzaron a descender hacia el estanque de acero fundido, ella miraba hacia el acero y a Sailor Moon a medida que seguía descendiendo.

Serena se había abrazado a Darien quien correspondía su abrazo, ya que le dolía la partida de la cyborg al haberse encariñado muchísimo con ella.

La T-800 siguió descendiendo lentamente hasta el acero hasta llegar a el, a continuación su cuerpo se fue hundiendo lentamente junto con las cadenas que seguían descendiendo ya que la cyborg aún se agarraba de ellas.

Arriba todos veían como la de cabello negro seguía hundiéndose y justo antes de que su mano derecha aún agarrada a las cadenas se hundiera también en el metal derretido, hizo con esta un gesto de aprobación a Serena como diciéndole "Suerte", hasta que finalmente se hundió del todo y ya no pudo verse nada de la terminator, dentro del acero su vista electrónica parpadeó hasta que se apagó...

Serena seguía abrazada a Darien y lloraba aún al ver que "Rei" se había marchado ya, las chicas, los gatos y Urawa estaban shockeados y sensibles, mientras que Serenity comenzaba a pensar para sí misma.

-(pensamientos de Serenity) _El futuro desconocido se nos echa encima, me enfrento a él por primera vez con esperanza. Porque si una máquina, una terminator...es capaz de aprender lo que vale una vida humana...nosotros los humanos, quizá también._

-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno así llegamos al final de mi primer fic, esperen nomas que aún falta un epílogo que escribiré, gracias muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fanfic, especialmente gracias a Azumideblack por ayudarme con algunas ideas, a pesar de que ya ví la película miles de veces, la cosa cambia cuando los personajes cambian, no es lo mismo el joven Jhon Connor que Sailor Moon, tampoco es lo mismo el grandote Arnold Schwarzenegger que la bella Rei Hino, ni Sarah Connor que la reina Serenity y cuando escribía el final se me formó un nudo en la garganta jaja XD.
> 
> Sin más, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima!


	11. Epílogo

Ya había pasado poco más de un año después de volar Dark Cristal y vencer al T-1000, ningún otro terminator había sido enviado del futuro ya, lo que indicaba que Black Moon estaba acabado y el bien había ganado, pero nuevos enemigos seguían apareciendo y también nuevas Sailors Senshis aliadas.

La chica de pelo negro y ojos morados estaba sola en su habitación y pensaba, pensaba sobre los sueños que tenía, ella soñaba con un futuro apocalíptico y regido por las máquinas, pero estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos que sucedieron hace poco más de un año mientras ella estaba estudiando en Inglaterra, sabía también que sus amigas habían vencido...lo que la perturbaba era: ¿Por qué entonces ella seguía teniendo esos sueños, si la amenaza de Black Moon estaba superada?

A eso se sumaban otros del mismo tipo, relacionados con los enemigos que estaban actualmente enfrentando y con una nueva gran maldad que amenazaba la Tierra, en estos a diferencia del otro no había máquinas pero esa amenaza destruía el planeta.

Mientras seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos, la chica siente que alguien llega al escuchar el sonido de palmas, comprueba que su uniforme de doncella del templo shintoísta en donde vivía estuviera bien arreglado y salió a ver quién había llegado.

\- Serena eras tú, hola – dice la joven de pelo negro al ver a la recién llegada

\- Rei ¡holaa! – saluda efusivamente la rubia de coletas a su amiga

\- No es necesaria tanta efusividad Serena tonta, de cuenta que no me hubieras visto en muchos años– le contesta Rei

\- Cierto, lo siento jaja – responde esta

\- ¿Aún extrañas a esa terminator con mi apariencia física? – pregunta Rei

\- Si, a veces...- responde Serena

\- Serena...ella no era humana, era una máquina...imposible que pudiera sentir alguna emoción, cuando te dijo que te quería ¿lo creíste? – replica ella

\- Si, es lo más parecido a una hermana mayor, que he tenido...- contesta la rubia con nostalgia

\- Serena...me tienes a mí, yo sí soy humana y te quiero, nunca lo olvides – le dice Rei a Serena, sonriéndole

\- Lo sé, gracias– contesta la de peinado odango

Acto seguido se abraza con Rei, quien corresponde a su abrazo.

\- ¿Y tu madre? – pregunta la sacerdotisa

\- Se comunica conmigo a menudo, debe esconderse de la policía ya que la buscan por haber explotado Dark Cristal – responde Serena

\- Y también a nosotras las Sailors nos buscan ya que la ayudamos, bueno a mí no por que yo no estaba, pero debido a que la terminator con mi apariencia también ayudó a volar Dark Cristal, también puedo tener algún problema, ya me pasó...- dice Rei

\- Es verdad, pero nuestra reputación no importa tanto, con tal de evitar que el mundo del futuro se convierta en un matadero, nosotras lo hicimos eso es lo mas importante – responde Serena

\- ¡Bieeeen, Serena! ¡Empiezas a madurar!- exclama Rei bromeando

\- Eres mala Rei – se lamenta Serena

\- Bueno bueno, sabes que solo bromeaba jaja – contesta la de pelo negro

\- Luna nos dijo que nos íbamos a juntar todas aquí en tu templo, ya que debíamos investigar sobre los tales cazadores de la muerte – dice Serena

\- Es verdad, es nuestro deber y misión vencerlos – responde la de ojos púrpuras

\- Exacto–

\- Ven pasa, mi abuelo iba a preparar algo de té ¿quieres tomar? – invita ella a Serena

\- ¡Claro, seguro!- acepta Serena gustosa la invitación de su amiga

Luego Serena y Rei entraron al templo y se dispusieron a tomar el té mientras esperaban que sus amigas Ami, Mako, Mina y los gatos, llegaran.

_El futuro no está escrito, el futuro es el que nosotros hacemos_

**FIN... ¿O TAL VEZ NO?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los enemigos que se encontraban enfrentando ahora eran los de la tercer temporada de la serie de animé y esa gran maldad es la Dama 9, creo que ya no me quedó nada más por agregar, así que ahora si me despido y les recomiendo que lean mi segundo fic que es la precuela de este, Sailor Moon vs Terminator.
> 
> Hasta la vista, baby!


End file.
